Geschenk ohne Absender
by heldin-delta
Summary: Harry bekommt ein Geschenk ohne Absender. Von wem ist es? Er macht sich auf die Suche und erfährt unglaubliches...
1. Chapter 1

Weihnachten war gerade vorüber, und somit gehörten auch die sonstigen Gaumenfreuden, die Dumbledore den armen zurückgebliebenen Schülern vorsetzte, mehr oder weniger der Vergangenheit an und wichen vorübergehend dem normalen Essen - was in Harrys Fall immer noch weitaus besser war als das, was er in seinem "Zuhause" vorgesetzt bekam.

Aber trotz der mehr als reichhaltigen Auswahl aß Harry verflixt wenig, so wenig, dass es sogar dem nicht unbedingt für seine Aufmerksamkeit bekannten Ron auffiel.

"Eh, Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig, "ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry hob zerstreut den Kopf und sah verwirrt in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Dieser warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Harrys Teller - der Hühnchenschenkel, den er sich genommen hatte, war zwar in tausend kleine Fetzen zerhackstückt worden, aber kein einziger Bissen war gegessen worden. Und seit geraumer Zeit hatte Harrys Messer einfach nur noch stumpfsinnig in den Knochen hineingeschnitten, indem es immer noch stak.

Eine hauchfeine Röte überzog sein Gesicht.

"Klar", erwiderte er und zwang sich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln, "alles bestens." Und wie zum Beweis steckte er sich eine Gabel voll Essen in den Mund, auf der er dann geschlagene 10 Minuten herumkaute. Ron und Hermine tauschten skeptische Blicke.

Harry registrierte es nicht. Seine Gedanken waren auch ganz woanders. Hatte er doch vor zwei Tagen am Weihnachtsmorgen ein Päckchen bekommen, anonym, indem ein schlichtes schwarzes Lederarmband lag. Harry hatte es auf alle möglichen erdenklichen Flüche getestet, doch es blieb einfach nur ein schwarzes, harmloses Lederarmband ohne Absender, ohne irgendeinen Gruß, und seither hing es an Harrys rechtem Handgelenk.

Es war nicht so, dass Harry in letzter Zeit besonderen Gefallen an Schmuck gefunden hätte und es sich deshalb umbindete. Oder, weil er sich mit dem Geschenk - das ja augenscheinlich von einer heimlichen Verehrerin stammte - brüsten wollte. Dazu wäre es im Übrigen auch viel zu unauffällig gewesen, hatten doch sogar Ron und Hermine nichts von der Veränderung bemerkt.

Nein, viel mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieses Band irgendwie wichtig für ihn war. Und er genoß das Gefühl des kühlen Leders auf seiner Haut.

Und, zugegebenermaßen, immer wenn sein Blick darauf fiel fühlte er sich ungewollt geschmeichelt.

Jemand hatte sich ganz offensichtlich große Mühe gegeben und etwas gekauft, dass zu Harry passte und nicht nur dem Käufer gefiel.

Aber die bohrende Frage blieb: Wer?

Wer hatte Harry das kleine Päckchen geschickt, dass Hedwig urplötzlich, als Ron und Hermine bereits verschwunden waren, zu ihm gebracht hatte?

Gedankenverloren schweifte sein Blick durch den Saal und er sah nacheinander alle verbleibenden Schüler an, da das Geschenk ja nur von einem von ihnen kommen konnte.

Da wären Parvati und Lavendar, Cho mit ihren ewig kichernden Freunden am Ravenclaw-Tisch, Colin mit seinem kleinen Bruder, ein paar ihm unbekannte Hufflepuffs aus dem vierten Jahr - und dann noch, wie er genervt registrierte, Malfoy und sein bulliger Anhang in Form von Crabbe und Goyle. Keiner von ihnen beachtete Harry auch nur im Geringsten - nur Malfoy sah gerade herüber, als Harry seinen Blick auf ihn fallen ließ, und schenkte Harry ein sarkastisches Grinsen.

Brüsk wandte Harry den Kopf ab. Was er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte war ein stänkernder Malfoy, der ihm unter die Nase rieb was er für teure Geschenke von seinen schnöseligen Verwandten bekommen hatte. Da waren Harry sogar Onkel Vernons alte Socken lieber. Er warf den Mädchen nochmals einen gedankenverlorenen Blick zu und beschloss dann, jeder von ihnen ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst zu schenken. Auch wenn er kaum wirklich daran glauben konnte, dass Cho ihm dieses Band geschenkt hatte...

"Seid ihr fertig?" fragte er Hermine und Ron, die ihn mit einem halb besorgten, halb belustigten Blick musterten. "Ja", antworteten sie wie aus einem Munde, und die drei erhoben sich von ihrem Tisch und strebten auf den Ausgang zu.

An der Tür stießen sie auf Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, die wohl ebenfalls gerade gehen wollten. "Potter", sagte Malfoy gespielt überrascht, "du warst Weihnachten nicht zuhause? Wolltest du nicht zu den lieben Verwandten?" Crabbe und Goyle kicherten dümmlich im Chor, während Ron wütend die Fäuste ballte und zu einer hitzigen Antwort ansetzte. Harry brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. "Und selber, Malfoy? Wollten deine Eltern lieber mit Voldemort feiern als mit dir?"

Malfoys fahles Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur fahler und er presste fest die Lippen aufeinander.

Triumphierend ließ Harry zuerst Ron und Hermine durch die Tür gehen und wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als sein rechtes Handgelenk von einer kühlen, verschwitzten Hand festgehalten wurde. Erschrocken sah Harry wieder auf.

Malfoy lächelte schwach.

"Nettes Bändchen, Potter." Damit ließ er Harry los, und dieser trat rasch aus der Tür, verwirrt über seinen sich beschleunigenden Herzschlag.


	2. Chapter 2

Im Turm der Gryffindors ließ er sich erstmal mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in einen der großen Ohrensessel neben dem Kamin plumpsen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Lächerlich, wegen Malfoy - ausgerechnet wegen dem - so in Aufregung zu geraten. Nun gut, dann hatte er eben das Band als erster bemerkt, was änderte das schon? Er wich den fragenden Blicken von Hermine und Ron aus und starrte das Porträt der fetten Dame an. Müssten nicht Parvati und Lavendar allmählich kommen? Er wollte mit seiner Befragung beginnen.

Als hätten sie seinen Gedanken gehört schwang in diesem Moment das Bild zur Seite und ließ die beiden sich unterhaltenden Mädchen ein. Sie verstummten unter dem penetranten Starren Harrys und warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. "Äh, Parvati?" fragte Harry, da er es für wahrscheinlicher hielt, dass seine ehemalige Tanzpartnerin ihm ein heimliches Geschenk machte als Rons Ex-Freundin, auch bekannt unter Lav-Lav, "könnte ich dich eine Sekunde sprechen!"

Die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, nickte dann aber. Harry stand auf und zog sie unter den skeptischen Blicken der Umstehenden in eine dunkle Ecke des Zimmers. "Ähm...", fing Harry an, und Parvati legte erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief, "ähm... hattest du ein schönes Weihnachten?" Die Inderin blinzelte ein paar Mal, anscheinend hatte sie wohl irgendetwas anderes erwartet. "Ja", antwortete sie sachlich, "es war sehr nett." Wieder sah sie ihm mit diesem "Und-jetzt"-Gesicht an, das Harry leicht verunsicherte. Ein wenig nervös fuhr er sich durch seine verwuschelten Haare. "Schöne Geschenke bekommen?"

Parvati seufzte innerlich. Zwar hatte sie immer gewusst, dass Harry ein wenig merkwürdig war - aber das er sie nun in die romantischste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zerrte um sie dann über ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke auszufragen, dass überstieg sogar ihre Vorstellungen von Merkwürdigkeit. "Sicher", erwiderte sie daher, schon in einem weitaus weniger begeisterten Tonfall als zu Beginn des Gesprächs, "sehr schöne sogar."

Harry nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Irgendwie kam er nicht so gut voran. Er beschloss, ein wenig direkter zu sein. "Und hast du auch schöne Sachen verschenkt?"

Parvati kräuselte die Mundwinkel. "Ja, Harry", antwortete sie in einem sehr geduldigen Tonfall, fast so als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen, "sehr schöne Dinge. Meine Familie hat sich sehr gefreut."

Harry beschlich das Gefühl, dass das Band vermutlich nicht von Parvati war. Trotzdem wagte er einen letzten Vorstoß. "Und, was hast du so verschenkt?"

Diesmal seufzte Parvati wirklich. "Meiner Schwester habe ich eine Kette geschenkt, meiner Mutter einen magischen Pfannenwender und mein Dad hat ein Buch über Quidditch im Mittelalter bekommen. War's das jetzt, Harry? Oder willst du auch noch wissen, was ich ihnen im nächsten Jahr schenken werde!"

Parvati war es eindeutig nicht gewesen, soviel war klar. Aber da er sich vor ihr jetzt sowieso schon bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte, konnte er auch gleich bei ihr weitermachen und musste das ganze Dilemma nicht auch noch einmal bei Lavendar durchstehen. "Eine Frage hätte ich noch", warf er so ein und beobachtete nervös, wie Parvati sichtlich um Fassung bemüht ein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte. "Ja?"

Er holte tief Luft. "Weißt du, was Lavendar so verschenkt hat?"

Parvati sprang empört auf. "Führst du eine Studie durch oder wieso quetscht du mich so über Geschenke aus! Sie hat ihren Eltern zusammen einen Gutschein über ein Wochenende in einem Wellness-Hotel geschenkt! Zufrieden!" Wütend stapfte sie aus dem Zimmer in Richtung der Mädchenschlafräume, und Lavendar folgte ihr mit einem "Böser-Harry"-Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn allerdings wenig störte. Die beiden waren es nicht gewesen, soviel war sicher.

Langsam kamen Ron und Hermine auf ihn zu. "Harry?" begann Hermine mit äußerst sanfter Stimme, völlig untypisch für sie, "ist alles ok mit dir? Du bist in letzter Zeit so.. abwesend."

Harry winkte ab. "Es ist nichts, keine Sorge."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Und wieso fragst du dann Parvati und Lavendar nach ihren Geschenken aus?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es hat mich interessiert."

"Komm schon, Harry", sagte Hermine wieder, "was ist es? Du benimmst dich ein wenig so wie damals mit Cho... Bist du wieder verliebt? Wer ist es?"

Sein Blick wandte sich mit plötzlicher Intensität auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte recht! Er benahm sich wirklich genauso trottelig wie damals... Aber er war ja nicht verliebt! In wen auch! Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb schließlich auf seinem Handgelenk haften. Er hatte plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft - und außerdem wollte er den bohrenden Augen Hermines entgehen.

"Ich muss raus", entschuldigte er sich knapp und verschwand durch das Porträt.

Ohne, dass er wirklich registrierte wohin ihn seine Füße führten ging - oder viel mehr rannte - er durch das Schloss, bis er schließlich mit erhitztem Gesicht bei der Eulerei stehen blieb. Schneeflocken stieben durch das Fenster herein und setzten sich hauchfein auf seinem Haar ab, woraufhin er mit einer ungeduldigen Geste seinen Kopf schüttelte - sowohl, um die himmlische Erfrischung loszuwerden, als auch um die empörten Ausrufe seiner besten Freunde zu vergessen.

In letzter Zeit stand er wirklich neben sich. Und alles nur wegen diesem dämlichen Band!

Er bedachte das unschuldige Leder mit einem wütenden Blick, seufzte dann und ging mit gemäßigteren Schritten zum Fenster. Der See lag unter ihm wie ein riesiger, grauer Spiegel - ein Grau, das ihn an irgendetwas erinnerte. Er runzelte die Stirn. An was?

"Potter", hörte er da plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme hinter sich und er fuhr erschrocken herum, "was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

Draco Malfoy stand in der Tür, eine kleine Pergamentrolle in der Hand, die er schnell in seiner Robe versteckte als er bemerkte, dass Harrys Blick darauf fiel.

Harry blinzelte. "Ich wollte ein wenig ... bei meiner Eule sein", antwortete er lahm, nachdem er beschlossen hatte, dass die Antwort "frische Luft schnappen" oder "alleine sein" noch eine Spur dämlicher klangen als diese Ausrede.

Malfoy grinste ein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen. "Keine Lust mehr auf das Wiesel? Überaus verständlich!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich und funkelten gefährlich. "Und du, Malfoy! Was willst du hier?" Er warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf den Ärmel, indem das unscheinbare Pergament verschwunden war. "Heimliche Post verschicken? Liebesbotschaften vielleicht? Und wegen deines nicht vorhandenen guten Aussehens und deines - wie soll ich sagen - unangenehmen Charakters willst du deine wahre Identität nicht preisgeben?"

Zu seiner Überraschung färbten sich Malfoys blasse Wangen rot. "Was weißt du schon, Potter", sagte er abfällig, schob sich an Harry vorbei und begann geschäftig in einem der Eulenfutterschälchen zu wühlen.

So leicht wollte Harry es ihm aber nicht machen, da er ihn nun schon einmal aus der Reserve gelockt hatte. "Ist das zu fassen - es stimmt tatsächlich! Du bist verliebt! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Schlangen lieben können... Wer ist die Glückliche? Oder sollte ich lieber Unglückliche sagen!"

Malfoys Gesicht nahm eine noch tiefere Rotschattierung an. "Halt die Klappe, Potter", zischte er gefährlich und warf einen bitterbösen und - zu Harrys Überraschung - gleichzeitig tieftraurigen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

Dieser zuckte zurück. "Gut", sagte er in einem veränderten, fast sanften Ton, "ich gehe." Und dann, bevor er realisierte was er überhaupt tat, legte er für einen kurzen Augenblick seine rechte, mit dem Armband versehene Hand auf Malfoys, die sich inzwischen zu einer Faust geballt hatte. "... und ich werde nichts sagen."

Er fühlte Malfoys Verblüffung mehr als das er sie sah und verließ fast fluchtartig die Eulerei.

Was war bloß mit ihm los?


	3. Silber

Das fragte sich auch Malfoy, der noch immer Harrys warme Hand auf seinem Handrücken fühlen konnte. Sein Blick wurde weicher und ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Langsam kramte er seinen Brief wieder heraus und rief eine der braunen Schuleulen. Seine eigene, pechschwarze Eule war für diesen Auftrag nicht geeignet. Lange starrte er das unscheinbare Papier an, bis er schließlich kellertief seufzte, den Brief zerknüllte und auf den Boden warf. Stattdessen befestigte er ein schwarzes Kästchen an der ihm hingestreckten Kralle, setzte die Eule zu den "Nächster Tag"-Eulen, drehte sich dann mit einem fast verbissenen Gesicht um und ging mit eckigen Schritten aus dem Raum.

Harry stürmte derweil atemlos zurück in den Turm der Gryffindors, indem Ron und Hermine immer noch - inzwischen gründlich verärgert - auf ihn warteten.

"Wo warst du?" heischte Hermine ihn an, als er aus dem Porträt trat.

Harry überlegte. Die Wahrheit - dass er über Malfoys Liebesleben geredet hatte - würde die beiden vermutlich so sehr schockieren, dass sie in eine nicht umkehrbare Lethargie fallen würden. "Bei Hedwig", sagte er schließlich, was streng genommen nicht mal eine Lüge war.

Hermine seufzte. "Was ist los mit dir, Harry? Du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Wieso musst du jetzt deine Eule besuchen, wenn irgendwas mit dir los ist? Früher hast du uns das erzählt." Sie warf einen Blick auf Ron und wartete wohl auf Zustimmung, doch der blickte starr auf seine in seinem Schoß gefalteten Hände. Anscheinend war ihm das Gespräch unangenehm.

"Es ist nichts", antwortete Harry in beruhigendem Ton und sah sie bittend an, "ich mag es nur nicht, so ausgequetscht zu werden." Seufzend ließ er sich in einem der Sessel nieder und atmete tief ein. "Und ich bin auch nicht verliebt", setzte er hinzu, während sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug, "ich hatte nur eine anstrengende Zeit. Ihr wisst doch..." Er suchte nach Worten und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. "... Weihnachten ist nicht leicht für mich."

Verständnis blitzte in Hermines Augen auf. "Stimmt." Sie seufzte ebenfalls, stand dann aber auf und knuffte ihn aufmunternd in die Seite. "Aber jetzt hast du ja uns." Sie ging in Richtung der Mädchenschlafräume und ließ Ron und Harry zurück.

Diese sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an. "Das Band da", sagte Ron plötzlich, lupfte eine Augenbraue und deutete auf Harrys Handgelenk, "ist das neu?"

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe färbte sich in ein schillerndes Rot, das jede Tomate neidisch und jeden Rosenzüchter stolz gemacht hätte. Das Leder auf seiner Haut fühlte sich plötzlich heiß an und er kam sich merkwürdig ertappt vor. "Relativ", antwortete er ausweichend und versuchte vergeblich irgendwie sein Gesicht zu verbergen, sodass er nicht mehr wie eine Leuchtreklame aussah.

"Relativ?" hakte Ron nach und suchte Harrys Blick, "'relativ' ist relativ ungenau!"

Harry kratzte sich verlegen an der Nasenspitze. "Seit Weihnachten", bekannte er dann und sah Ron endlich direkt an, "und ich weiß nicht, von wem."

Ron riß verstehend die Augen auf. "Ach, deswegen... Deswegen diese komische Fragerei! Und das konntest du uns nicht früher sagen?" Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Harrys.

Dieser schluckte. "Ist doch nicht so wichtig, oder?"

Ron zog zweifelnd die Stirn kraus, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Viel wichtiger war ja: "Und, weißt du inzwischen, von wem das Band ist?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Nein", antwortete er deutlich verstimmt, "keine Ahnung. Von Parvati oder Lavendar ist es auf jeden Fall nicht."

Ron kicherte leise. "Vielleicht ist es ja von Romilda Vane und mit einem Liebeszauber belegt, sodass sich der große Potter endlich in sie verliebt."

Harry warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. "Wohl kaum. Außerdem hab ich das Ding auf alle möglichen Flüche getestet."

Ron grinste immer noch. "Oder von Cho! Vielleicht hat sie inzwischen gelernt, nicht mehr beim Küssen zu Weinen... Oder von..." Ron brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus, "von Colin! Der hätte ja beinah einen Harry-Fan-Club gegründet!"

Harry schnaubte nur. "Wahrscheinlich von Malfoy, der seine heimliche Liebe zu mir entdeckt hat", spöttelte er, wobei sich seine Finger merkwürdigerweise um den Stoff seiner Robe krallten und sein Atem sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte.

"Oder von Goyle", erwiderte Ron japsend, "dann könntest du dich allerdings wirklich glücklich schätzen!"

Harry grinste schief. "Ich werde morgen mit Cho reden", nahm er sich vor, "dann wissen wir mehr."

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saßen die drei Gryffindors wieder in alter Eintracht beisammen, während Ron immer noch in sein Müsli kicherte sobald sein Blick in Richtung der Slytherin-Tische wanderte und Goyles stumpfsinniges Brüten bemerkte. Hermine gab es auf zu fragen, was ausgerechnet heute an ihm so lustig war und stellte Harry auch keine verfänglichen Fragen mehr über seinen Gemütszustand. Stattdessen vergrub sie ihre Nase in einem Buch über Quidditsch, was Ron ebenfalls sehr amüsierte - bis er herausfand, dass dieses Buch das Weihnachtsgeschenk Viktor Krums war.

Während sich die beiden anderen daraufhin zu streiten anfingen glitt Harrys Blick immer wieder zu Cho, die ihn komplett ignorierte. Er kräuselte die Lippen - wenn wirklich sie die anonyme Absenderin war, dann konnte sie ihr Interesse verdammt gut verbergen.

In diesem Moment flogen die Eulen in den Saal und überbrachten den Tagespropheten sowie einige verspätete Weihnachtsgeschenke. Zu Harrys Erstaunen landete auch eine kleine, zierliche Eule vor ihm und hielt ihm auffordernd ihre Kralle entgegen. Harry vergewisserte sich rasch, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und löste das kleine schwarze Kästchen von der Eule. Diese flatterte sofort davon und Harry sah ihr verwirrt hinterher.

Erst dann öffnete er das Kästchen.

Darin lag ein dünner Silberstreifen, der sich, als Harry ihn berührte, in die Luft erhob, auf Harrys Handgelenk zusteuerte und sich dann zielsicher um das Armband wand. Harry beobachtete das Geschehen fasziniert und lächelte, als sich das Silber schließlich entspannte und ein kompliziertes Muster auf dem Leder bildete. Ein weiteres Geschenk - und wieder ohne Absender! Aber es gefiel ihm, das konnte er nicht leugnen...

Er hob den Kopf und sah über die Tischreihen hinweg direkt in Draco Malfoys stahlgraue Augen, die ihn gespannt zu beobachten schienen. Malfoy lächelte ansatzweise und wandte dann den Kopf ab, Harry vollends in Verwirrung stürzend.

Denn dieser hatte gerade bemerkt, dass ihn das Silbergrau des Sees an Malfoys Augen erinnerte. Aber seit wann dachte er über Malfoys Augen nach!  
Und seit wann lächelte Malfoy ihn an?  
Und - was noch viel wichtiger war - seit wann dachte er über Malfoy, dass dieser wirklich ziemlich gut aussah wenn er lächelte!

Er stand ruckartig auf, sodass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte und rannte schier aus dem Saal, die verwunderten Blicke aller auf sich ziehend. 


	4. Slytherin!

Draußen atmete er in tiefen Zügen die kühlere Nachtluft ein, die durch den Eingang hereinwehte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück in den Saal und bemerkte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass sich die Gespräche wieder von seinem dramatischen Auftritt abgewandt hatten und zurück in normale Bahnen liefen. Der Einzige, der ihn nach wie vor mit einem leicht spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck musterte, war Malfoy, der jetzt geziert seine Hand nach vorne streckte und ganz langsam eine vorwitzige Strähne zurück hinter seine Ohren schob.

Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich. Er musste eine Sinnestäuschung gehabt haben, einen Moment von geistiger Umnachtung als er geglaubt hatte, Malfoy würde lächeln. Er konnte nur blöde grinsen, so wie er es jetzt tat - wahrscheinlich fehlten ihm zu jedem Zug von mehr Freundlichkeit die dazugehörigen Gesichtsmuskeln. Und darum war es auch völligst egal, ob er sich den wahnwitzigen Gedanken erlaubt hatte, ihm gefiele Malfoys Lächeln - denn wenn es schließlich dieses Lächeln nicht gäbe, dann wäre der Gedanke auch nicht mehr von Belang!

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen während er darauf wartete, dass sein Atem sich beruhigte.

Plötzlich stellten sich seine Nackenhärchen auf und ein kalter Schauder überlief ihn. Er öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge.

"Was machst du hier, Harry?"

Es war Cho, wie stets natürlich schier umzingelt von schwachsinnig vor sich hin kichernden Freundinnen, und wie stets so hübsch - und ihm so nah - dass er unweigerlich die Luft anhielt. "Ich warte", antwortete er geistesabwesend, "auf Ron und Hermine."

Cho lächelte sanft und Harry verstand plötzlich voll und ganz, warum er zwei ganze Jahre lang in dieses Mädchen verliebt gewesen war. "Die brauchen wohl noch ein Weilchen", sagte sie leichthin und legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken, um Harry besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Wann war er größer geworden als sie?

Harry nickte. "Weißt du, ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir reden", bekannte er und warf einen leicht säuerlichen Blick auf die anderen Mädchen, "allein."

Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Oh", machte sie, "ok." Und dann drehte sie sich um und winkte die Mädchen mit einer Handbewegung weg, woraufhin diese in ein fast hyänenartiges Gelächter ausbrachen und Richtung der Ravenclaw-Türme liefen.

Harrys Hände fühlten sich mit einem Mal schweißig an. Was, wenn das Band tatsächlich von ihr kam? Was dann? Wollte er eine neue Beziehung mit ihr? Er sah auf sie hinab. Sie lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er schluckte.

"Cho", begann er und suchte verzweifelt nach einem nicht ganz so idiotischen Weg wie gestern bei Parvati, um sie unauffällig nach dem Armband zu fragen, "magst du eigentlich Schmuck bei Männern?"

Für eine Sekunde verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtszüge und ein Ausdruck vollsten Unverständnisses stand in ihren Augen. "Schmuck?" wiederholte sie, "bei Männern? Wie meinst du das?"

Harry räusperte sich und zog den Stoff seiner Robe am Ärmel hoch, sodass sie einen Blick auf sein Armband werfen konnte. "So in der Art", sagte er und suchte angestrengt in ihrem Gesicht nach Zeichen des Erkennens.

"Äh", machte sie, umfasste sein Handgelenk und starrte das Band zwar interessiert, aber auch ein wenig irritiert an, "Harry, ich..."

In diesem Moment kam - äußerst passender Weise - Malfoy um die Ecke, der die beiden ungläubig ansah. "Potter", stieß er schließlich in dem ihm eigenen Ton tiefster Verachtung hervor, "du hier? Warst du nicht immer mehr so der heimliche Typ, der seine Freundin an abgelegenen Orten trifft?" Er warf einen abfälligen Blick auf Cho, schluckte dann schwer und fügte etwas leiser, nur für Harry verständlich hinzu: "Mehr so etwas wie die Eulerei?" Seine grauen Augen funkelten und er legte eine besondere Betonung auf das letzte Wort.

"Nein, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry süffisant, während er Chos Hände von seinem Arm herunterstrich und eine davon beruhigend drückte - woraufhin Malfoys fahles Gesicht ein roter Zornesschimmer überzog, "an Orten wie der Eulerei trifft man dummerweise in den seltensten Fällen ähnlich hübsche Gesellschaft." Cho errötete leicht und verschränkte ihre Finger mit Harrys, dem diese Berührung merkwürdig peinlich war - vor allem in Gegenwart Malfoys.

Dieser wurde leicht grünlich um die Nase. "Ach", machte er bloß und bedachte Harry mit einem Blick, der ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Er konnte Malfoys Halsschlagader deutlich pulsieren sehen, ebenso wie den dünnen Schweißfilm, mit dem der Bereich über seinen Schlüsselbeinen benetzt war. Die Haut an dieser Stelle wies, anders als Malfoys blasses Gesicht, ein attraktives Braun auf und Harry fragte sich dumpf, ob Malfoys restlicher Körper wohl in der gleichen Farbe getönt war?

Er bemerkte den fragenden Blick Chos auf sich und wandte brüsk den Kopf ab. Himmel, was hatte er bloß? Er brauchte eine kalte Dusche, ganz eindeutig. Solch abartige Gedanken waren hoffentlich abwaschbar.

Er räusperte sich angestrengt und bemühte sich, Malfoys Anblick auszuweichen. "Cho", begann er leise, als er plötzlich durch eine durchdringende Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

"Draco!"

Pansy Parkinson schoss wie ein Springteufel durch die Eingangstür und stürzte mit einem Gesicht wie ein Hippie auf Drogen auf den überrumpelten Malfoy zu und presste ihn fest an sich. Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich abschätzig und Cho machte einen erstickten Laut. Mit leichter Verspätung bemerkte er, dass dies daran lag, dass er ihre zarte Hand in seiner bei diesem Anblick fast zerquetscht hätte und er ließ sie hastig mit einer dahingestammelten Entschuldigung los. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem schrägen Blick.

"P-Pansy...", murmelte Malfoy überrascht und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus den ihn umstrickenden Armen zu befreien, "was tust du hier?"

Parkinson ließ ihn endlich los und lächelte ihn auf eine Weise an, die wohl attraktiv sein sollte. "Ich wollte mit dir Silvester feiern", bekannte sie und zog plötzlich einen Mistelzweig aus ihrem Ärmel, bei dessen Anblick sowohl Harry wie auch Cho gleichermaßen erröteten, "und außerdem wollte ich dir das hier zeigen!" Sie hob den Zweig über sich und sah Malfoy herausfordernd an. Dieser warf einen leicht scheelen Blick auf Harry und Cho. Pansy folgte seinem Blick und wurde erst da ihres Publikum gewahr.

"Potter", stieß sie im Brustton der Verachtung hervor, "was willst du hier? Etwa zusehen!"

"Mit Sicherheit nicht!" antwortete Harry bestimmt und das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen.

Cho betrachtete ihn interessiert. Noch nie hatte er so gut ausgesehen - seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten gefährlich, jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien gespannt und seine Lippen waren intensiv rot gefärbt. Ein leises Gefühl des Bedauerns beschlich sie, dass sie ihn damals hatte gehen lassen.

"Nein", fiel Malfoy ein und richtete seine grauen Augen fest auf Harrys, "unser Goldjunge versucht wohl gerade sein Glück bei unserer ehemaligen Schulprinzessin. Leider bräuchte er den Mistelzweig wohl noch dringender als du, um einen Kuss zu bekommen."

Die Gesichter von Harry und Cho nahmen noch eine tiefere Rotfärbung an, Pansys hingegen blieb völlig unbewegt. Vermutlich hatte sie einfach den tieferen Sinn seiner Äußerung nicht verstanden. "Äh..", machte Harry schwach, doch Cho legte ihm rasch eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte Malfoy auf süßeste Weise an. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", erwiderte sie, zog dann den Kopf des völlig verwirrten Harrys zu sich herunter und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf seine. Ein Schauer überzog sie.

Harry allerdings nicht. Er stand mehr oder weniger stocksteif da und kam sich verstörend fehl am Platz vor, während er das Zischen scharf eingezogener Luft hörte und dann schließlich Pansys Stimme, die wohl zu flüstern versuchte und dabei trotzdem noch die ganze Aula mit ihrer schrecklichen Stimme erfüllte: "Komm Drac, lassen wir die beiden alleine... und gehen in unseren Turm." Die Anspielung in diesen Worten war nur schlecht verdeckt und Harry konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie die Blondine dabei anzüglich über ihre enormen Brüste strich, während die Schritte der Slytherins allmählich verhallten.

Was fiel ihr überhaupt ein, Malfoy einen Spitznamen zu verpassen? Drac, wie albern. Ein Drache, dem das Ende fehlte. Ein entscheidendes Ende.

Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huschte über Harrys Lippen.

Ein Drache ohne Schwanz. Na, wenn es das war, was Pansy von Malfoy erwartete, dann konnte es ja nicht so ernst zwischen den beiden sein.

Irgendwie beruhigte ihn dieser Gedanke ungemein.

Cho spürte Harrys Lächeln und ließ ihn, ebenfalls lächelnd, jedoch aus völlig anderem Anlass, wieder los. "Es geht auch ohne Mistelzweig", flüsterte sie leicht atemlos und drückte seine Hand.

Sein Lächeln schwand fast augenblicklich und er ließ sie los. Sie hatte den Kuss allem Anschein nach genossen - er hingegen nicht. Wo war das Bauchkribbeln, das Gefühl, fliegen zu können, unbesiegbar zu sein und sich im nächsten Moment aufzulösen? Wo war die Aufregung, die er bei ihrem letzten Kuss verspürt hatte? Er räusperte sich. "Cho", begann er wieder und hielt ihr wiederum seinen Arm unter die Nase, "was sagt dir dieses Band?"

Sie sah ihn ein wenig verdutzt an - wer hätte gedacht, dass dies sein erster Gedanke nach diesem Kuss war? Ihr stand der Sinn jetzt eher nach etwas völlig anderem... Aber wenn er meinte... "Nun", antwortete sie ausweichend, "sehr hübsch. Ein wenig zu sehr slytherin vielleicht für meinen Geschmack, aber..."

Harry hörte schon nicht mehr zu, stand da wie erstarrt und sah sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Slytherin! Sein Herz machte einen Satz.

Sooo, jetzt komm ich doch mal dazu mich bei meinen lieben Review-Schreibern zu bedanken... Man, was war ich faul.. Aber das gehört jetzt der Vergangenheit an:D

Ich hab nämlich eine kleine Sucht - ich bin total süchtig nach Reviews! Je mehr, desto schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel! Also, legt euch ins Zeug und tippt, bis eure Fingerspitzen bluten!


	5. Schlangen

In diesem Moment kamen Ron und Hermine, immer noch einander ankeifend, aus dem Spiesesaal und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen um die beiden mit großen Augen anzustarren. Ron fand als erster die Sprache wieder, während ein überdimensionales Grinsen über seine Wangen glitt. "Gesucht und gefunden, was Harry?"

Dieser war noch immer nicht im Stande, sich irgendwie zu artikulieren. "Äh... ähg... ähp...", machte er hilflos, während seine Gedanken immer noch rasten. Slytherin? War es möglich, dass... ?

Chos Stimme durchschnitt seine Gedanken wie ein scharfes Messer. "Gesucht!" wiederholte sie unsicher.

"Ja, also, Cho...", fing er an, während Hermine drohend ihre Augenbrauen hochzog und ebenfalls ein "Gesucht!" einwarf. Harry warf auch ihr einen flehentlichen Blick zu und fuhr dann, an Cho gewandt, fort: "Also, ich... ähm... Es tut mir leid!" Mit diesen Worten packte er sowohl Rons wie auch Hermines Robe am Ärmel und zerrte sie so bis zum Gryffindorturm, nicht auf Chos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck oder auf die protestierenden Worte seiner Freunde achtend.

"Hermine...", begann er entschuldigend, "das ist ein... äh... Männerding!" Und damit zog er Ron einfach weiter in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle, während Hermine ihm noch wütend hinterherschrie, dass er sich bloß nicht einbilden bräuchte er dürfte jemals wieder einen Blick auf ihre Hausarbeiten werfen.

Ron derweil kicherte nur stupide vor sich hin und hörte auch nicht auf damit, als Harry schließlich endlich anhielt und Ron gebieterisch mit einer Geste befahl, sich zu setzen. "Sie ist es wohl nicht, was?" erkundigte er sich grinsend, während er in den Sessel sank und Harry ihn am liebsten erwürgt hätte.

"Nein", erwiderte Harry zischend, "sie ist es nicht." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und überlegte, wie er seine nächste Frage geschickt formulieren konnte ohne seinen besten Freund durch eine nicht enden wollende Lachattacke zum frühzeitigen Tod zu provozieren.

"Du hast da übrigens noch Lippenstift", bemerkte Ron zwischen zwei schlecht als Huster getarnten Lachern und deutete auf Harrys Unterlippe, auf der sich tatsächlich noch die blassrosa Farbe von Chos Lippen befand, was ihm ein leicht divahaftes Aussehen verlieh.

Harry wischte sich hastig mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe darüber und seufzte. Verdammter Malfoy, erst durch ihn war es soweit gekommen! Und der amüsierte sich jetzt sicherlich in aller Seelenruhe mit diesem Busenwunder Pansy, für die der Ausdruck "Dummheit" erst erfunden wurde! Nicht, dass es ihn störte...

"Ron", brachte er schließlich mit sichtlicher Anstrengung hervor, "glaubst du, dass dieses Band aus dem Slytherin-Haus kommt?"

Ron riß perplex die Augen auf und vergaß sogar sein Lachen für den Moment, was Harry sehr dankbar stimmte. "Slytherin...", wiederholte der Rothaarige während er seine Nase über das Band hielt, "hmm..." Er zögerte einen Moment und warf Harry dann einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Sag mal, war das Silberzeugs da schon immer drauf!"

Harry verzog die Mundwinkel. "Nein, du Blitzmerker", erwiderte er, "das kam heute dazu."

"Da stürzt sich ja richtig jemand in Unkosten für dich", murmelte Ron geistesabwesend, während er mit den Fingerspitzen das Muster nachfuhr und nachdenklich die Stirn kräuselte, "aber um auf die Frage zurück zu kommen - kann schon sein. Das hier", er tippte auf eine dünne, gewundene Linie, "könnte eine Schlange sein." Er lupfte eine Augenbraue. "Was sagt der Parselmund, kannst du mit dem Ding sprechen?"

Harry warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. "Und dann? Nicht alles, worauf eine Schlange ist, hat automatisch was mit Slytherin zu tun."

Sein bester Freund schnaubte abschätzig. "Aber fast alles", entgegnete er trocken, "und was hast du zu verlieren? Versuch es."

Harry seufzte ergeben und holte tief Luft. Dann blickte er das Band fest an, während er sich unsäglich dämlich vorkam. "Hallo", murmelte er fast tonlos, "ich bin Harry." Er räusperte sich und betrachtete Ron abwartend. Dieser erwiderte seinen ernsten Blick erst mit dem gleichen Ausdruck und brach dann plötzlich in ein haltloses Lachen aus. "Hallo, ich bin Harry?" wiederholte er und hielt sich die Seiten, während er vom Stuhl zu fallen drohte, "oh man, das ist ja göttlich!"

Harry schloss ergeben die Augen und zwang sich, ganz ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. "Also keine Schlange", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, "dann wohl nicht von einem Slytherin." Ungewollt schwang ein leichter Ton des Bedauerns in seiner Stimme mit, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte und den Ron - glücklicherweise - nicht bemerkte. Dem rollten inzwischen die Lachtränen über das Gesicht, während er immer noch Harrys Satz wiederholte, was diesen allmählich wahnsinnig machte. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und ging mit einem "Ich muss mal nachdenken" aus dem Zimmer, woran Ron sich in seinem Lachanfall nicht stören ließ. Sein Gelächter folgte Harry bis in die Große Halle hinunter.

Dort seufzte er und ließ sich grübelnd auf den Stufen nieder. Wer hatte ihm dieses dämliche Band nur geschenkt? Er ließ das Leder durch seine Finger gleiten und betrachtete es nachdenklich, als eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Na, Potter? Schon wieder alleine? Wo ist denn deine Freundin hin?"

Harry fuhr herum und zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy", erwiderte er kühl, "und davon abgesehen ist sie nicht meine Freundin!"

Malfoy ließ seine ebenmäßigen Brauen nach oben schnellen. "Ach, nicht? Wer hätte das gedacht - Potter, der Frauenheld. Küsst irgendwelche Mädchen, ohne eine intime Bindung mit ihnen einzugehen." Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Malfoy mächtig verärgert, seine sonst so blassen Wangen glühten, das Blut schien durch seine Lippen zu pulsieren und von seinem gesamten Körper ging eine enorme Hitze aus, die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Verwechselst du da nicht was, Malfoy?" antwortete Harry mit blitzenden Augen, während sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten wie bei einem angriffslustigen Wildschwein, "bist du nicht derjenige, der die Freundinnen wechselt wie andere ihre Unterwäsche?"

Das stimmte - tatsächlich hatte Malfoy schon mit so ziemlicher jedem weiblichen Mitglied der Schule eine mehr oder weniger lange Beziehung gehabt, auch wenn er sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig damit zurückhielt. Die Mädchen liefen ihm, trotz seines schlechten Rufes - auf den er auch noch stolz zu sein schien - in Scharen hinterher und waren schon über einen Blick von ihm entzückt. Harry konnte sie irgendwie - oder vielleicht auch ein bißchen mehr als irgendwie - verstehen, denn der Blonde sah einfach verdammt gut aus, darüber waren sich alle klar.

Zwar war er immer erschreckend blass - so blass, dass Harry sich ab und an fragte, ob überhaupt noch Blut durch Malfoys Körper floss oder ob er ein aus der Art geschlagener Inferi war - doch auf eine verwirrende Art verlieh diese Tatsache Malfoys Ruf, aristokratischer Abstammung zu sein, nur noch mehr Gehalt. Außerdem war er in den letzten Jahren ziemlich gewachsen, ebenso wie Harry, sodass sie ziemlich genau gleich groß waren - mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Malfoy etwas muskulöser war und breitere Schultern hatte. Zudem noch sein erlesener Kleidungsstil und seine unergründlichen, silbernen Augen... Jedes Mädchen hoffte wohl, in diesen kalten Augen eine Gefühlsregung zu wecken, doch bisher war niemand erfolgreich gewesen.

Harry hingegen bekam gerade eine volle Ladung Gefühl aus diesen Augen entgegengeschleudert, war aber alles andere als dankbar dafür. Malfoys Augen loderten hasserfüllt auf und er zischte leise zurück: "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so auf mein Liebesleben achtest, Potter!"

Harry errötete schlagartig und seine Hand krampfte sich fester um den Zauberstab. Er schnaubte abfällig. "Ich muss gar nicht darauf achten, Malfoy - anscheinend erzählst du mir ja gerne davon. Oder hast du gestern schon vergessen? Hast du deinen Brief eigentlich abgeschickt?"

Er ahnte, dass er zuweit gegangen war, als er den Satz aussprach, doch es war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Malfoys Augen verengten sich unmerklich und sein Gesicht wurde zu einer starren Maske, bevor er sich plötzlich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen zwang. "Ich habe immerhin nicht den lächerlichen Versuch gemacht, mit dir Händchen zu halten!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er begriff, worauf Malfoy da anspielte. Seine grünen Augen funkelten unheilverheißend und eine unerwartete Aura der Gefahr, die überaus attraktiv und durchaus nicht beabsichtigt war, umwehte ihn mit einem Mal. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und Malfoy tat es ihm gleich. Beide fühlten sich in ihr zweites Jahr zurückversetzt, als sie vor den Augen aller ein Duell ausfechten mussten.

"Levio.."

"Paladi.."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" donnerte es von der Ampore, und sowohl Harrys wie auch Malfoys Zauberstab entglitten ihren Fingern, um sich kurz darauf in der Hand des aufgebrachten Professor Flitwick wiederzufinden. "Was denken Sie sich, meine Herren?" fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mehr Autorität auszustrahlen, "mitten in der Schule! Während der Ferien! So aufeinander loszugehen! Schämen Sie sich denn nicht?"

Harry und Malfoy waren dumm genug, wie aus einem Mund ein überraschtes: "Nein?" zu antworten, und konnten daraufhin dem Phänomen zu sehen, wie sich der kleine Professor schier vor ihren Augen aufblähte wie ein Ballon kurz vorm Explodieren und dann empört kreischte: "Strafarbeit! Beide!" Er zögerte kurz, wahrscheinlich um sich eine ganz besonders grausame Strafe auszudenken, bevor er triumphierend verkündete: "Sie werden die Bücher in der Bibliothek entstauben, jeden Tag zwei Stunden bis zum Ende der Ferien, und zwar gemeinsam!" Er machte eine unheilvolle Pause und hängte drohend an: "Und sollte ich von irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten hören, die sie beiden machen, dann verlängere ich ihre Strafe und ziehe beiden Häusern 200 Punkte ab!" Er drehte sich um und wackelte von dannen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er wandte sich zu den ihn sprachlos anstarrenden Schülern um und fügte mit blitzenden Augen hinzu: "Was halten Sie hier Maulaffen feil? Gehen Sie, jetzt gehen Sie schon! Die Strafe beginnt JETZT!" Er schwieg eine Sekunde lang und ein untypisches, fast schadenfrohes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. "Ihre Zauberstäbe bekommen Sie erst nach Erledigung ihrer Strafe zurück!" Und damit war er wirklich verschwunden, während seine trippelnden Schritte den beiden bedröppelten Schülern noch in den Ohren nachklangen.

XXX

Soo,zur Belohnung ganz schnell das Nächste Kapitel!Ha, wenn das kein Anreiz für mehr Reviews ist...Und jetzt ein etwas persönlicheres Dankeschön an alle Review-Schreiber:

lmea the ruthless: Hmm, du magst meine Blicke nicht? Ich muss sagen - ich bin totaler Blicke-Freak. Was ein Blick so alles sagen kann... Beziehungsweise auch nicht sagen:D

Severina35: Tjaa, ich nehme stark an, dass das Zischen nicht von Pansy kam:D Schön übrigens, dass dir die Szene mit Cho gefallen hat.. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, dass das ganze etwas -- äh -- aufgesetzt wirkt. Soo, und hier ist jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel.. Extra schnell, tadaa!

allie: Tja, weiß er es? Oder weiß er es nicht:D Hmm, ich denke - eigentlich weiß er es nicht! Aber das macht es ja auch spannender, oder? Hehe... ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Immerhin hat Draco mal wieder ein bißchen Gefühl gezeigt.. Hach, ich mag es, den Jungen in den undenkbarsten Momenten zu zeigen.

Do-chan: Harry und der erste Schritt? Oha, ob das noch was wird in dieser FF.. Ich geb mir Mühe

natsucat: Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt! Ich tu mein bestes...


	6. Strafarbeit

Harry fing sich als erster wieder und sog scharf die Luft ein. "Malfoy!" zischte er wütend, "das ist alles deine Schuld!"

"Oh ja, ganz großartig, Potter", erwiderte der andere mit kühl blitzenden Augen, "beschuldige mich, dann wird bestimmt die Zeit zurückgedreht und du kommst als Unschuldslamm aus der Sache raus!"

Harry hatte eine plötzliche und überaus entwürdigende Vision seiner selbst als kleines, wolliges Schäfchen mit einem treudoofen Blick, das friedlich vor sich hinblökte, während Malfoy als Fuchs hinter einem Busch lauerte. Er schüttelte das Bild ab und ging in Richtung der Bibliothek davon, und Malfoy schloss sich nach kurzem Zögern an.

Strafarbeit! Mit Malfoy! Das war das Ende.

Er konnte die Blicke Malfoys zwischen seinen Schulterblättern fühlen wie glühende Kohlen, drehte sich schließlich um und fragte sichtlich entnervt: "Was starrst du so, Malfoy? Ist mein Rücken so besonders?"

Malfoy lächelte - Harry war sich völlig sicher, dass es ein Lächeln darstellte, auch wenn es natürlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war - so etwas wie ein lächelnder Malfoy existierte schlichtweg nicht - und antwortete ruhig: "Wenn du wüsstest."

Harry zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch und war für einen Moment gewillt, seine Robe auszuziehen und einen Blick darauf zu werfen - vielleicht hatte er sich vorhin auf den Stufen in irgendwas Ekliges reingesetzt und Reste von Miss Norris Fäkalien klebten ihm am Po? Oder hatte Peeves irgendeinen Schleim auf ihn drauf tropfen lassen, einfach mal aus dem Verlangen heraus, irgendwen mit Schleim zu beträufeln?

Er beäugte seinen Rücken misstrauisch über seine Schulter, konnte aber - zumindest aus diesem Blickwinkel - nichts merkwürdiges feststellen.

Malfoy lachte leise und schritt fröhlich pfeifend an ihm vorüber. Malfoy - pfeifend? Was war plötzlich in den Slytherin gefahren? Er warf einen letzten, hastigen Blick auf seine Robe, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen und beschloss daher, Malfoys Bemerkung einfach zu vergessen. Wenn er auf jeden Kommentar Malfoys so reagieren würde, hätte er die letzten Jahre nur damit zu tun gehabt, sich im Spiegel anzustarren - und danach stand ihm eigentlich nicht der Sinn. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte bis er neben Malfoy ging und beobachtete ihn aus halbgeöffneten Lidern, eingehend dessen Lippen anstarrend, die sich abwechselnd zu einem Lächeln und zum Pfeifen verzogen. Es war faszinierend, als würde man einem völlig neuen Menschen gegenüberstehen.

Harry war so in seine Betrachtung versunken, dass er gar nicht mehr auf den Weg achtete und so unversehens, als Malfoy durch die Tür der Bibliothek trat, gegen die Mauer lief. Unsanft fiel er auf seinen Hintern zurück und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Stirn, während er dem Herrn im Stillen dankte, dass Ron nicht in der Gegend war - der bei dieser Slapstick-Einlage sicherlich vor Lachen umgekommen wäre.

Eine große, schlanke Hand von auffällig heller Farbe wurde ihm vor die Nase gehalten und Harry schlug aus Reflex zu und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. Die Hand war angenehm kühl, während seine eigene ganz warm war - ihm war immer heiß, er fühlte sich stets wie ein kurz vorm Ausbruch stehender Vulkan. Er sah auf als er wieder stand und blickte in zwei ihm nur allzu gut bekannte silbergraue Augen. Himmel, sie hatten wirklich die gleiche Farbe wie der See im Mondschein.

"Malfoy", sagte er, zu überrascht um irgendetwas anderes über seine Lippen zu bringen.

Sein Gegenüber kräuselte die Lippen. "Potter", erwiderte er im gleichen Tonfall und zog ironisch eine Augenbraue hoch, "wozu trägst du eine Brille, wenn du trotzdem gegen Wände läufst?"

Harrys Gesicht nahm - zum wievielten Mal an diesem Tag eigentlich? - einen tiefen Rotton an und er überlegte fieberhaft, was er kluges auf diese Äußerung antworten konnte. Dass er zu sehr von Malfoys Lippen abgelenkt war, würde diesen sicherlich nicht unbedingt in Verzückung stürzen. "Ich war in Gedanken", erwiderte er schließlich und zog seine sich mit einem Schweißfilm überziehende Hand aus der Malfoys. Der Blonde sagte nichts dazu sondern zog zur Untermalung seiner Gedanken auch noch die andere Augenbraue in die Höhe und gestattete sich ein kleines, ironisches Lächeln. "Ich weiß", sagte er, "Lippen haben etwas ungemein fesselndes."

Harrys Kopf wurde, wenn möglich, noch röter, doch Malfoy achtete nicht auf diese famose Leistung von menschlicher Durchblutung und ging wieder in die Bibliothek, um sich von der übel gelaunten Bibliothekarin die verstaubten Ecken zeigen zu lassen.

Diese entpuppten sich als drei vollkommen in Vergessenheit geratene Abteilungen, die größtenteils die frühen Gnomenkriege, die Ethik der Liebeszauber und die Frage, ob Schönheit erblich sei - wobei letzteres einen erstaunlich großen Teil in Anspruch nahm - behandelten. Malfoy seufzte, zog einen der Wälzer aus dem Regal und pustete die Staubschicht von dessen Einband, Harry in einen feinen Dunst tauchend, was dieser mit einem erstickten Husten beantwortete. "Was.. tust... du... Malfoy?" brachte Harry unter Anstrengung hervor und wedelte hektisch mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, um die dicken Staubflocken davon abzuhalten noch tiefer in seine Lunge einzudringen.

"Ich entstaube", antwortete Malfoy würdevoll und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der Harry überdeutlich sagte, dass er ihn für einen kompletten Dummbeutel hielt, "was dachtest du denn, was ich tue?"

Harry hustete noch einmal energisch und befreite so seine Atemwege, bevor er Malfoy das Buch aus der Hand riss. "Ich dachte", sagte er mit immer noch etwas rauer Stimme, "du versuchst mich zu ersticken." Er räusperte sich kurz und funkelte Malfoy dann wütend an. "Denn so", fügte er hinzu und ließ seine Stimme drohend anschwellen, "entstaubt man keine Bücher, du Idiot!"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich kurz und Harry fühlte sich in Silber getaucht. Nicht noch mehr Röte, dachte er und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, sich heimlich fragend warum er eigentlich so auffallend oft in Gegenwart des selbsternannten Slytherin-Prinzen rot anlief. "Ach, nicht, Potter?" fragte dieser bissig, "und wie sonst?"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augenbrauen und hielt ein Staubtuch in die Höhe. "Damit", erklärte er und drückte Malfoy das Tuch in die Hand, der den Fetzen Stoff mit angeekeltem Gesicht betrachtete. "Wischen?" fragte er und in seinem Gesicht war deutlich sein Widerwille abzulesen, "ich soll wischen?" Der Gedanke schien ihn unheimlich zu erschüttern, so verstört wie er den unschuldigen Lappen anstarrte. Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Ja, Malfoy", sagte er fast sanft, konnte aber den leisen Ton der Belustigung nicht aus seinen Worten verbannen, "du sollst wischen. Musst sogar, denn ich mache das hier bestimmt nicht alles alleine."

Malfoys Augen wanderten langsam von dem Tuch zu Harrys Gesicht und blieben schließlich an dessen Augen hängen. Er wandte hastig den Blick ab und sagte mit etwas heiserer Stimme: "Gut. Zeig mir, wie."

Harry wäre am liebsten in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen - sollte er ihm wirklich zeigen, wie man wischen sollte! - aber er beschloss lieber, Malfoys Aufforderung nachzukommen, da er ansonsten sicherlich am Ende doch alleine da stehen würde und alles selbst machen musste. "Einfach nur über den Staub gehen", erläuterte er und starrte die Bücherrücken an, da er sicher war beim Anblick eines konzentriert auf seine Putz-Erklärungen lauschenden Malfoys in haltloses Lachen auszubrechen, während seine Hand über die Einbände wanderte und sie von der fast zentimeterdicken Staubschicht befreite. Plötzlich spürte er wie jemand dicht hinter ihn trat, eine Hand senkte sich auf die seine und heißer Atem strich über sein Ohr.

Harry erstarrte.

XXX

Tja, ich weiß - ich hab euch ein bißchen warten lassen. Hab auf mehr Reviews gehofft! Aber diese Hoffnung ist dann wohl auch dahin... Böse Schwarzleser! ;)

Soo, dann mal an meine lieben Reviewer:

Severina35: Du mochtest die Flitwick-Szene? Tja, kam eigentlich zustande weil mir in dem Moment kein anderer Name irgendeines Professors aus Hogwarts einfiel. :D Aber solange das nicht negativ auffällt.. :D

allie: Ahaaa, auch ein Ron-Fan! handshake Ich begrüße dich, denn ich mag den Rotschopf auch ziemlich gern... Deswegen durfte Malfoy hier auch bisher noch nicht soviele fiese Wiesel-Sprüche ablassen:D

AmyBlack: Schööön, dass dir mein Humor gefällt... Laut meinem Bruder ist der nämlich mehr als merkwürdig! Werd ihm mal bei Gelegenheit sagen, dass er merkwürdig ist.. :D

Mireth: Ein Fan, ein Fan! wie ein Eichhörnchen im Kreis renn Hui, wie toll. Autogramme? T-Shirts? Tassen:D


	7. Schönheit

blackcherry : Wofür hälst du mich? Oder viel mehr - wofür hälst du Harry und Draco? lach Naja, wirst ja sehen was passiert.. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt schweig

Schwarzleser : Haha, ertappt! Naja, aber zumindest hast du ja jetzt einen Review hinterlassen... Das gibt Pluspunkte! grins Und da du dich so gefreut hast - das nächste Kapitelchen :D

Sara : Oho, ich fühl mich geehrt. Pass bloß mit deinen Komplimenten auf, sonst schwillt mein Kopf auf Wassermelonengröße an, fällt auf die Tastatur und ich kann nicht mehr schreiben!

Do-Chan: Jaa, war ein fieser Cliff, nech? fies und gehässig kicher Aber ich muss euch ja irgendwie bei Laune halten! Am Ende gehen gleich wieder alle flöten..

Severina35: Danke für deinen Tip - hab gar nicht gemerkt/gewusst, dass ich das ausgestellt hatte. Aber umso besser, wenn ich jetzt auch mal so einen Review bekomme... Huiuiui, das waren ja diesmal total viele, bin noch ganz fassungslos..

allie: Jaja, Draco ist ein bißchen out of control in dieser FF... Aber naja, innen drin ist er immer noch der kleine arrogante Slytherin, ich hoffe das bemerkt man:D

AmyBlack: Haach, ich fand den Schluss toll. Hab übrigens auch an genau der Stelle aufgehört zu schreiben weil ich mir eine gute Strategie zurecht legen musste... Hoffe, dir gefällt was du liest :D Und das mit dem Dunst... Ähm tja - sieh es als künstlerische Freiheit hüstel  
2006-01-11

garfieldsg08: Och, macht ja nix... Beziehungsweise macht fast nix :D Hast ja schließlich noch reviewt... Danke:D

kira-aoki: Danke, danke.. schon ganz rot wird Hab mich schön brav hingesetzt und weitergetipselt, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Vivian: Jaja, ich seh es ja ein... Ihr alle fandet meinen Schluss fies und abrupt und was-weiß-ich-nicht-alles. Aber das musste sein! So ein wunderschöner Cliff bringt einen doch erst zum Weiterlesen.. Und außerdem hab ich euch jetzt alle ganz zappelig gemacht:D

SweetVanilla: Tada, hier ist es. Hoffe, es gefällt dir auch..

Silithiel: AHAA! mit dem Finger auf dich zeig Bitterböse, wirklich bitterböse:D Aber gut, dass dir diese Stelle gefallen hat... Die hat es mir beim Schreiben auch ziemlich angetan! Hatte wohl grad einen Geistesblitz... Das mit Dracos Äußerung hab ich auch gemerkt, sowas dämliches! Aber danke, dass du das gesagt hast - ist berichtigt.

winxx: Jaja, Draco beim Entstauben... Ich fand das auch witzig, so... völlig untypisch. Tja, da kann er mal was von Harry lernen... Wenn er denn wirklcih will hihi

Sooo, dann nochmal ein gaaanz riesiges allgemeines Danke für die unglaublich vielen Reviews diesmal! Konnte es kaum fassen, als ich gestern Abend geguckt hab und da auf einmal 13 Reviews waren... DAAAAAAAAAANKE!

XXX

"So in etwa, Harry?" Malfoys Stimme erklang rau und zärtlich zugleich, einer Liebkosung ähnlich, und er war Harry so nah, dass dieser seinen Geruch - der irgendwie frisch war, wie die Luft nach dem Regen - in tiefen Zügen einatmete.

Harry wagte kaum zu atmen. Hatte Malfoy ihn gerade bei seinem Vornamen genannt oder hatte ersich das nur eingebildet? Die Hand auf seiner bewegte sich etwas und Harry ließ vor Schreck das Tuch los und drückte Malfoy mit aller Kraft von sich. "Ja, so", zischte er aufgebracht, "aber du hast ein eigenes Tuch, verstanden? Du musst dich nicht an mich hängen!"

Malfoy grinste bloß wissend, und Harry stöhnte innerlich. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder vor? War das der neue Plan, ihn wahnsinnig zu machen? Naja, auf jeden Fall funktionierte es.

Harry ging frustriert in die Hocke um sein Tuch aufzuheben, ebenso wie Malfoy, und so knallten ihre beiden Köpfe mit ungeheurer Wucht aufeinander. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und sackte nach vorne um sich gleich darauf auf Draco wiederzufinden, der ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete. Diese Augen! Wie flüssiges Silber, das sich jetzt in Harrys Gedanken vorschlängelte und ihn betäubte. "So umwerfend heute, Potter?" Malfoy war auf jeden Fall amüsiert, das war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören. Wenigstens hat einer seinen Spaß, dachte Harry säuerlich. Zumindest war Malfoy wieder bei Harrys Nachnamen angelangt, sodass dessen Gedanken sich allmählich klärten und sich an dieses kleine Stückchen Normalität klammerten.

Hastig glitt er von Malfoy herunter, sich allmählich fragend, ob ihm irgendwer etwas in den Kaffee getan hatte. Dieser Tag hatte es ja wirklich in sich! Und tief in sich formulierte sich eine andere, weitaus brennendere Frage: War es möglich, dass er nicht, wie allgemein angenommen wurde, seine Vorlieben beim weiblichen Geschlecht sondern viel mehr bei den männlichen Vertretern seiner Art suchte? Er schluckte und hoffte, dass Draco keinen Schimmer von Okklumentik hatte, denn ansonsten wäre dies wohl nicht nur der merkwürdigste, sondern auch der peinlichste Tag seines Lebens.

Malfoy zeigte jedoch keine Anzeichen, etwas von Harrys Innenleben mitzubekommen sondern warf Harry nur mit einem spöttischen Grinsen sein Tuch zu und beschäftigte sich dann mit dem Entstauben der Bücher. Er strahlte eine ungemeine Ruhe aus, ganz anders als zu Anfang ihres Streits, als er fast vor Wut geglüht hatte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn besänftigt und Harry runzelte die Stirn und begann sich zu fragen, was wohl mit dem Slytherin los war. Anscheinend war nicht nur er ein bißchen neben sich.

Irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Malfoy interessiert anstarrte und er wandte rasch den Blick ab. Bei Merlin, er war wirklich nicht er selbst heute. Konnte es sein, dass ein Teil von Pansy auf ihn abgefärbt hatte? Oder warum betrachtete er Malfoy plötzlich mit so großem Interesse? Vielleicht war er krank - ja, das musste es sein.

Zufrieden über diese Erklärung stürzte er sich förmlich in die Arbeit, während er innerlich die Symptome seiner offensichtlichen Krankheit zusammenzählte. Er war geistig abwesend, ihm war furchtbar heiß, er war launisch wie noch nie, hatte die ungewöhnlichsten Gedanken der Menschheit und außerdem errötete er dauernd. Und alle diese Symptome fielen mit dem Auftreten Malfoys zusammen.

Er warf Malfoy einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Vielleicht hatte dieser ihn ja angesteckt?

Grün traf auf Grau und für einen Moment erstarrten beide in ihren Bewegungen. Harry wurde schon wieder heiß und er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Malfoy hatte ihn angestarrt, ganz schamlos, hatte seine Augen über seinen Körper wandern lassen und Harry kam sich merkwürdig entblößt vor. "Guck woanders hin, Malfoy", forderte Harry knurrend und wandte sich dem nächsten Buch zu. Die verschiedenen Arten der Schönheit - bei Männern stand in fetten, golden schimmernden Lettern über den Einband gedruckt, und Harry schnaubte unwillig. Das passte ja prima. Er versetzte dem unschuldigen Buch einen ärgerlichen Stoß, der dieses dazu brachte, polternd aus dem Regal zu fallen.

Die hochgezogene Augenbraue Malfoys ignorierend bückte sich Harry, um es wieder in das Regal zu stellen, als sein Blick auf ein Bild fiel.

Das Buch war im Fallen aufgegangen und gestattete Harry nun einen genaueren Blick auf den Inhalt des Buches. Abgebildet war ein großer, blonder, muskulöser Typ, unter dem stand: Der nordische Typ 

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen fing Harry an zu lesen: Der nordische Typ Mann lenkt den Blick durch seinen graden und muskulösen Wuchs auf sich. Außerdem besitzt er durch die meist kühle Farbe seiner Augen (Blau, Grau) eine anziehende, mysteriöse Ausstrahlung, eine Art kalten Charme. Diese Augen verbergen meist die Gefühle seines Besitzers, nur in besonders emotionalen Momenten lässt er seine Maske fallen und zeigt sein wahres Ich. Die Frauen verfallen diesem seltenen Typ Mann ohne, dass er sich besonders anstrengen müsste, doch leider oft ohne den erwünschten Erfolg. Oftmals weist er sie arrogant ab, nichts und niemand scheint ihm gut genug für eine längere Beziehung. Der nordische Typ ist ein Jäger, der dem Objekt seiner Begierde fiel Aufmerksamkeit angedeihen lässt, ohne seine wahren Gefühle jedoch zu offenbaren. Nur selten wird dieser Typ Mann in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich. Er verliebt sich nicht oft - sehr zum Leidwesen der weiblichen Welt - sondern lässt sich meist nur auf kurze, belanglose Affären ein. Wenn man einen Mann dieser Art für sich erobert hat kann man sicher sein, ihn so schnell nicht wieder loszuwerden. Die besondere Art seiner Schönheit liegt nicht nur in seinem Äußeren - die wahre, für die meisten verborgene Schönheit steckt in seiner Seele. 

Harry schluckte und zwang sich, nicht aufzusehen. Er blätterte weiter und sah auf ein weiteres Bild, auf dem ein etwas kleinerer, drahtiger junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren und einem trotzig vorgestreckten Kinn zu sehen war. Harrys Mundwinkel kräuselten sich leicht und er begann zu lesen:

Der stolze Typ ist oftmals ein großer, sehniger Mann mit dunklen Haaren. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt er längst nicht so interessant und gut aussehend wie andere Typen Mann, doch sobald man ein paar Sekunden mit einem Mann dieses Typs verbracht hat - der übrigens seltener ist als allgemein angenommen - verfällt man ihm mit Haut und Haar. Er überzeugt durch ein inneres Leuchten, das alles um ihn herum erstrahlen lässt. Von diesem Mann fühlt man sich beschützt und beschützt ihn zugleich mit. Er besitzt große mentale Stärke und gibt jedem, dem er mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Man fühlt sich in seiner Gegenwart einfach wohl. Trotzdem verlieben sich nur wenige in diesen besonderen Typ Mann - er wird mehr aus der Ferne bewunderten, man pflegt die Freundschaft zu ihm, doch nur sehr selten traut sich jemand, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen - aus Angst, diesen einzigartigen Menschen zu verletzen. Der größte Teil des Lichtes, das dieser Mann zu geben hat, bleibt also versteckt. Herausragend an diesem Mann ist außerdem noch sein ausgeprägter Sinn für Stolz und ein fast wild erscheinender Mut. Er stürzt sich mit Eifer in alle Herausforderungen, ob im Beruf oder in der Liebe. Oftmals verkehrt sich sein Stolz in Trotz, doch er ist leicht zu besänftigen. Die einzigartige Art der Schönheit des stolzen Typs liegt in seiner Güte und in seinem inneren Licht. Innerlich ist er vermutlich der schönste Charakter. 

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig geschmeichelt, klappte das Buch dann jedoch entschlossen zu und richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Plötzlich atmete er wieder den Geruch von Regen ein und er drehte sich rasch um.

Hinter ihm stand Malfoy, der ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Glitzern in den Augen betrachtete. "Licht, was?" murmelte er leise und drehte sich um, bevor Harry irgendetwas erwidern konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag fühlte Harry sich bis an die Haarwurzeln erröten. Er wandte sich wieder dem Regal zu und stopfte das Buch mit etwas mehr Gewalt als nötig an seine Stelle zurück, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und das Kinn stolz erhoben, so unbewusst dem Abbild des "stolzen Typs" aus dem Buch stark ähnelnd. Verdammt, hoffentlich waren die zwei Stunden bald um, damit er endlich aus der Gegenwart Malfoys entfliehen konnte.

Dem schien es anscheinend überhaupt nichts auszumachen, dass sie diese Strafarbeit bekommen hatten - er arbeitete vielmehr fröhlich vor sich hin und Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sein Kopf mit einem lauten Knallen explodieren würde, wenn er sich nur noch ein bißchen toller fühlen würde.

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Zügen. Endlich, dem Himmel sei es gedankt, endlich hatte er wieder normal über Malfoy gedacht und nicht über dessen Hautfarbe oder sonstige Aussehensmerkmale philosophiert. Endlich benahm er sich wieder normal.

Mit fast beruhigten Nerven nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahr, dass Malfoy ihn wieder beobachtete. Sofort war es um seine Ruhe geschehen. Genervt drehte er sich zu dem Störenfried um und fragte ungehalten: "Was denn, Malfoy? Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

Mit leisem Erstaunen beobachtete er, wie zur Abwechselung mal Malfoys Gesicht rötlich anlief und er seine Lider rasch senkte. Er räusperte sich, starrte kurz seine Fußspitzen an als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen, und antwortete dann: "Sicher, Potter. Diese hässliche Narbe. Bist wohl verdammt stolz auf das eckige Ding, oder warum sonst hast du deine Haare so sorgfältig davon weg gestrichen?"

Harry knurrte leise und höchst unheilverkündend. "Na, du musst ja wissen, wann Haare sorgfältig bearbeitet wurden, nicht wahr? Soviel Gel wie in deinen Haaren drin ist - damit könnte man ja einen ganzen Ochsen einfetten!"

Malfoys Gesicht errötete noch mehr und er griff sich unwillkürlich in sein Haar, anscheinend um es auf die Gelhaltigkeit zu prüfen. Harry lachte abschätzig. "Ja, du kannst mir glauben, da ist 'ne Menge Gel drin!" meinte er höhnisch, und bevor er noch wirklich realisierte, was Malfoy vorhatte und dementsprechend reagieren konnte - und seine Reaktionszeit war ja für gewöhnlich ziemlich gut - wurde er von einem schweren Buch am Kopf getroffen und ging wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden. "Urghs", machte er unkoordiniert und griff sich benommen an die Stirn, während alles sich um ihn herum wie wild zu drehen begann.

"Scheiße", hörte er plötzlich jemanden neben sich laut und herzhaft fluchen, "so ein verdammter Mist!"

Harrys Augenlider flackerten und er registrierte mit einem leisen Gefühl der Übelkeit, dass ihm während des Falles wohl die Brille runtergefallen sein musste. Jedenfalls sah er alles nur noch verschwommen, wie auch den hellen Fleck neben sich. Die Stimme allerdings hätte er wohl überall wiedererkannt.

"Potter", rief diese ihn nun drängend, "hey Potter, guck nicht so belämmert." Malfoy, dachte er, eindeutig Malfoy. "Tut mir leid, ich dachte nicht, dass dich das Buch treffen würde." Hatte er sich verhört? Oder hatte Malfoy sich gerade entschuldigt - auch wenn die Art und Weise noch deutlich zu wünschen übrig ließ. Er dachte nicht, dass ihn das Buch treffen würde - phh. Warum hatte er es dann geworfen?

Eine angenehm kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und strich sanft über die allmählich entstehende Beule. "Verdammt, Harry", murmelte Malfoy wieder, wohl mehr zu sich selbst, "jetzt sag doch was."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang überlegte Harry, einfach so liegen zu bleiben und die unverhofften Streicheleinheiten noch ein Weilchen länger zu genießen, als er begriff, dass er schon wieder dabei war sich wie ein kleines, dummes Mädchen aufzuführen. Undankbar stieß er die Hand beiseite und rappelte sich auf die Ellenbogen auf. "Geht schon, Malfoy", sagte er, tapfer den aufkommenden Schwindel bekämpfend, "alles bestens."

Malfoys Gesicht kam näher und näher, bis sogar Harry mit seiner Kurzsichtigkeit alle feinen Details seines Gegenübers wahrnehmen konnte - den blassen, fast zarten Rotton von dessen Lippen, die scharfgeschnittene, ebenmäßige Nase und die Augen, diese unglaublichen Augen, die Harry im Moment viel zu nah waren. So nah, dass er sein eigenes, verschreckt wirkendes Spiegelbild aus beiden Augen reflektiert war, einen grünäugigen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, die man kaum als Frisur bezeichnen konnte.

"Sicher?"

Harry brauchte einen Moment bis er registrierte, dass diese Frage an ihn war. "Ja, ich bin sicher", gab er ärgerlich zurück und versetzte Malfoy einen Stoß gegen die Brust, damit er ihm nicht mehr so unerträglich nah war, damit sich ihr Atem nicht mehr vermischen konnte.

Malfoy verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Hintern. Es knirschte bedrohlich, und sogar Harry konnte verschwommen erkennen, dass ein Grinsen über Malfoys Gesicht zog. "Super, Potter", meinte er ironisch, "du hast mich genau auf deine Brille geschubst. Die ist jetzt wohl hinüber."

Harry verzog das Gesicht und stand ganz auf. Seine Stirn pochte wie verrückt und er musste sich an den Regalen festhalten und die Augen schliessen, um nicht sofort wieder auf den Boden zurück zu plumpsen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie Draco sich rasch aufrichtete und ihm einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zuwarf.

"Malfoy", sagte er, und seiner Stimme war der Unwillen deutlich anzuhören, "kannst du mich in meinen Turm bringen?" Er wusste, wie lächerlich die Bitte war und das Malfoy vermutlich eher Goyle einen Zungenkuss vor der ganzen Schule gegeben hätte, als sich freiwillig als Babysitter für einen Gryffindor - und vor allem diesen Gryffindor - zu betätigen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Entweder, er fragte oder er würde wie ein verlorener Hund stundenlang durch das Schloss irren, um bei seinem Glück vermutlich am Ende entweder im Verbotenen Wald, dem See oder in Snapes Kerker zu enden. Keine verlockenden Aussichten.

Malfoy gab ein kurzes, schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. "Normalerweise bringe ich nur Mädchen auf ihr Zimmer, Potter", erwiderte er und Harry konnte das Malfoy-typische Grinsen aus seinen Worten heraushören und vor sich sehen, als stände der Blonde direkt vor ihm, "und zwar aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Ist wohl nicht zu erwarten, dass ich das Gleiche von dir bekomme?"

Er ließ den letzten Satz wie ein Damokles-Schwert im Raum hängen und Harry kam sich plötzlich merkwürdig entblößt vor. Was für ein perfides Spiel spielte Malfoy bloß? Er konnte nichts tun, seine Wangen färbten sich schon wieder rot - diesmal allerdings vor Wut, wie er meinte. "Wohl nicht", erwiderte er kühl und kniff seine Augen zusammen, um Würde - und vor allem um Standfestigkeit - bemüht.

Draco betrachtete ihn eine Weile aufmerksam und antwortete dann, um eine normale Stimmlage bemüht, während er innerlich bei dem ungewohnten Anblick von Harrys unverhüllten, smaragdgrün funkelnden Augen schlucken musste: "Egal, Potter. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Turm."

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte herunter, so sehr überraschte ihn diese Zusage. Innerlich hatte er sich schon auf eine handfeste Diskussion mit Malfoy vorbereitet - und auf das Gefühl, als Verlierer aus dieser hervorzugehen. In diesem Moment war ihm so ziemlich jeder überlegen, und er hätte seine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass Malfoy diese Situation schamlos ausnutzen würde. Und jetzt wollte er ihn tatsächlich zurückbringen? Unglaublich. "Oh", sagte er unbestimmt, "wie... nett." Er kam sich albern und unsagbar dämlich vor bei diesen Worten, konnte sich aber nicht mehr stoppen.

Malfoys Unterlippe kräuselte sich. "Ich mache das nicht für dich, Potter. Erstens passiert es mir nicht oft, dass ich den Goldjungen persönlich wie einen Dackel spazierenführen kann und zweitens werden Slytherin 200 Punkte abgezogen, wenn ich mich nicht irgendwie mit dir arrangiere."

Harrys Gesicht wurde erst rot, dann blass, dann wieder rot und er presste seine Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur einen schmalen Strich bildeten. Ein Zug ungewohnter Härte zog über sein Gesicht und Malfoy lächelte amüsiert. Endlich, endlich mal wieder hatte er es geschafft, den großen Potter zu besiegen - wenn auch nur in einem Rededuell und unter der Voraussetzung, dass Potter auf ihn angewiesen war. Ein schönes Gefühl, verdammt schön sogar.

Er bückte sich um Harrys demolierte Brille aufzuheben und nahm sich dann besitzergreifend Harrys Hand. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Hey", sagte er empört, "was tust du da?" Erfolglos versuchte er, seine Hand aus dem harten Griff des Blonden zu befreien.

Malfoy seufzte übertrieben. "Wie stellst du dir das vor, Potter? Du läufst hinter oder neben mir her und kollidierst ohne Unterlass mit Wänden oder Büchern?" Harry lag der scharfe Einwand auf der Zunge, dass beides nur Malfoys Schuld gewesen sei, kam aber nicht zu Wort. "Ich würde dir auch liebend gerne eine Leine umbinden, aber dummerweise habe ich gerade keine zur Hand." Harry verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber allerdings auch diesmal nichts einwerfen. "Und somit scheint mir dies die einzige Möglichkeit, ohne dass ich morgen ein äußerst unfreuliches Gespräch mit Flitwick darüber führen muss, warum Quasimodo gegen dich eine Schönheit ist, Mr. Meine-Beule-könnte-als-zweiter-Kopf-durchgehen." Harry knurrte und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als Malfoy einwarf: "Und keine Sorge - ich werde schon nicht mitten durch die Schule tapern, mit dir händchenhaltend." Er drückte Harrys Hand kurz und beruhigend und sandte so kleine, heiße Wellen durch dessen Körper. "Schließlich will ich nicht, dass die ganze Schule mich für schwul hält."

Harry schluckte. "Gut zu wissen", brachte er heiser hervor, und ärgerte sich im selben Moment über seine Stimme, in der ein Hauch von Enttäuschung mitschwang. Was hatte er denn?

Malfoy reagierte kaum auf Harrys Worte sondern zog ihn mit sich, mit der Rechten Harrys Hand haltend und mit der Linken die Brille so umklammernd, dass die scharfen Glassplitter in sein Fleisch schnitten und ein dünner Blutfilm über das Gestell lief.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie sein Puls sich mehr und mehr beschleunigte mit jedem Schritt, den sie aus zusammen gingen. Träumte er einen völlig absurden Traum - oder lief er tatsächlich gerade mit Malfoy händchenhaltend durch die Schule? Es bedrückte ihn ein wenig, dass er das Gesicht des Anderen nicht sehen konnte - sicherlich lachte Malfoy gerade still vor sich hin und malte sich in den buntesten Farben aus, wie er später mit dem Erlebnis vor seinen Getreuen prahlen würde. Wunderbar, Harry konnte schon den genauen Wortlaut und Malfoys schnarrende Stimme hören: "Erst hab ich ihn mit einem Buch beworfen, woraufhin der Schwächling natürlich umgekippt ist. Dann hab ich seine Brille zertreten und er hat mich angebettelt, dass ich ihn zurück zu seinen Schlammblut-Freunden bringe, damit er nicht blind wie ein Fisch durch die Schule stolpert!"

Er schnaubte bei der Vorstellung und warf einen wütenden Blick auf den weißblonden Fleck, der für ihn Malfoy bildete. Dieser beschleunigte wie zur Antwort seinen Schritt, sodass Harry prompt aus dem Tritt kam und stolperte. Beinahe wäre er wieder mit dem Kopf voran auf den harten Steinplatten aufgeschlagen, als sich starke Arme um seinen Körper schlangen und er fest an eine muskulöse Brust gezogen wurde.

"Verdammt, Harry!" keuchte Malfoy aufgebracht, und die Besorgnis in Malfoys Stimme ließ Harry aufhorchen.


	9. Der Größte

Hoch, so fies war der Cliff doch diesmal auch nicht... :D Naja, auf jeden Fall hört dieses Kapitel nicht so auf. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach. räusper

Nya, wie auch letztes Mal komme ich diesmal auch wieder nciht zu einem längeren Austausch mit meinen lieben, lieben Reviewschreibern... Das Bett ruft schon! Aber ich wollte euch ja nciht noch länger zappeln lassen... Von daher viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und ein gaanz riesengroßes Danke (stellt euch einen Heissluftballon vor!) an meine Reviewer: Severina35, Anne, SweetVanilla, Draco1990, natsucat, AlyshaNemesis, anarai, sara potter, blackcherry, Silithiel und Viviann! IHR SEID EINFACH TOLL!

XXX

Er blickte auf und starrte direkt in die vor Wut glitzernden Augen Malfoys. "Du blöder Trottel kannst noch nicht mal gehen, ohne dich dabei zu verletzen, oder?" Malfoy hielt Harry dabei immer noch fest und dieser begann, sich in seiner ungewohnten Lage mehr als unwohl zu fühlen.

"Lass mich los, Malfoy", sagte er ruppig und befreite sich grob aus der Umarmung, "ich bin bloß gestolpert."

Malfoy gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich, dass wohl Unwillen ausdrücken sollte und ging weiter. Zu Harrys Erleichterung - und leisem Bedauern - griff er diesmal nicht nach dessen Hand, sondern packte nur reichlich unsanft Harrys Robe und schleifte ihn wie einen überdimensionalen toten Fisch hinter sich her. Er konnte gemurmelte Wortfetzen wie "verdammter Gryffindor" und "sturer Idiot" hören, war aber zu sehr aufs Gehen konzentriert um eine geeignete Erwiderung zu finden. Schließlich hielt Malfoy an und Harry, der kaum noch auf den Slytherin sondern viel mehr auf seine Füße geachtet hatte, lief mit voller Wucht in seinen Rücken. Malfoy stolperte unelegant ein Stück nach vorne und wirbelte dann wütend herum. "Potter!" fauchte er, "pass doch auf!"

Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber anscheinend war der Slytherin so plötzlich, wie er guter Laune gewesen war, auch schon wieder schlecht gelaunt. Er hätte schwören können, eine dunkle Gewitterwolke über Dracos Kopf zu sehen - aber vielleicht war dies ja auch nur Peeves? "Entschuldigung, Hochwürden", entgegnete Harry schnippisch, "aber ich hab mehr auf den Weg als auf dich geachtet!"

Malfoy bedachte ihn mit einem Grollen und sagte dann: "Wir sind fast in deinem Turm. Sagst du mir, wo ich lang muss - oder vertraust du mir nicht und willst lieber dein eigenes Glück versuchen?" In diesen Worten konnte Harry wieder überdeutlich das spöttische Malfoy-Grinsen hören und hatte plötzlich den überaus dringenden und mörderischen Wunsch, seine Hände um Malfoys Hals zu legen und fest zuzudrücken.

"Ich hab wohl keine Wahl, oder?" erwiderte er in einem Ton, der jeden Märtyrer neidisch gemacht hätte, "also, am Porträt des Ritters vorbei, dann links bis zur Säule des Betrunkenen Mönchs und dann rechts bis zum Porträt der Fetten Dame. Den Rest schaff ich dann selbst."

"Gut", meinte Malfoy, legte den Kopf schief und grinste auf fast teuflische Weise, was Harry natürlich nicht erkennen konnte, "und jetzt musst du sagen: ..." Er machte eine bedeutsame Pause und ließ zu, wie sich Harrys Kopf mit den absurdesten Redewendungen füllte und fügte dann mit einem unüberhörbar breiten Grinsen an: "Bitte, Malfoy." Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch weiter und war nun sogar für Harry sichtbar, und er setzte großmütig hinzu: "Oder meinetwegen auch: Draco, du bist der Größte."

Harrys Gesichtszüge verdüsterten sich und er antwortete mit allem an Würde, was er in dem Moment aufbringen konnte: "Du bist der Größte" und hängte in Gedanken an: ... Arsch aller Zeiten!

Malfoy lächelte entzückt, schnappte sich erneut Harrys Ärmel und folgte dessen Anweisungen, die ihn tief in den Turm der Gryffindors brachten - einen Ort, an den er nie zu gelangen gedacht hatte und auch nie betreten wollte, den er aber jetzt nur allzu gerne erreichte... Schließlich stand der große Potter jetzt in seiner Schuld.

Beim Porträt der Fetten Dame angekommen drehte er sich daher entschlossen zu Harry um und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft an die kalte Steinmauer, die dem Porträt gegenüber stand. Die fette Dame stieß empört die Luft aus, tat jedoch so als würde sie gelangweilt in die Luft starren als Draco sie daraufhin mit einem kühlen Blick bedachte. Sie fing sogar leise und äußerst untalentiert an, harmlos zu pfeifen und begann Däumchen zu drehen, beobachtete die beiden jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln weiter. Draco beschloss, sich davon nicht stören zu lassen - vor allem, da er alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, Harrys Handgelenke fest zu halten, der sich wie verrückt wand und gegen ihn wehrte. Die Brille rutschte unbemerkt zwischen ihnen zu Boden.

"Was zur Hölle...?" fragte Harry verwirrt und versuchte vergebens, Malfoy irgendwie weiter von sich wegzudrücken. Er war schon wieder viel zu nah, so nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen einander fast berührten und er wieder einmal sich selbst in seinen Augen betrachten konnte.

"Jetzt schuldest du mir was, Potter", zischelte Malfoy leise, und Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, um gleich darauf mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen, während Malfoy noch ein Stück näher rückte, "vergiss das nicht." Er lächelte, ließ Harry dann abrupt los und ging davon.

Dieser starrte dem verschwommenen Fleck, den Malfoy für ihn bildete, noch eine Weile verstört hinterher und wartete, bis sich sein Herzschlag normalisierte. "Blöder Bastard", murmelte er dann zu sich selbst und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, woraufhin die Fette Dame, die ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, noch warnend "Achtung!" rief.

Er warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, aber es war schon zu spät - er trat auf seine sowieso schon reichlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Brille und seufzte ergeben. Heute war nicht sein Tag. Frustriert ließ er sich in die Knie sinkenm, hob das verborgene Gestell auf und wollte der Fetten Dame gerade das Passwort sagen, als das Porträt von innen aufschwang und Ron und Hermine entließ, die ihn verblüfft ansahen.

"Harry", sagte Hermine in ihrem gewohnten, vorwurfsvollen Ton, "wo bist du gewesen? Wir wollten dich gerade suchen gehen - es ist Essenszeit." Ihr Blick fiel auf die in seiner Hand liegende Brille. "Was hast du denn mit deiner Brille gemacht? Fußball gespielt?" Sie nahm die Brille, tippte sie einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab an und setzte die wieder brauchbare Brille dann Harry auf die Nase, der sie dankbar anlächelte. Ein gutes Gefühl, nicht mehr alles nur so verwischt zu sehen. "Malfoy", erwiderte er knapp, "wir haben zusammen Strafarbeit."

Rons und Hermines Unterkiefer klappten synchron herunter und sie blickten ihn mit einem Blick von so ähnlichem Entsetzen an, dass Harry leicht lächeln musste. "Hat Flitwick uns aufgebrummt", erklärte er, "und unsere Zauberstäbe eingesackt. Darum konnte ich die", er tippte seine Brille leicht an, "auch nicht wieder reparieren."

"Was?" platzte Ron heraus, "Flitwick hat deinen Zauberstab? Und du hast Strafarbeit - mit Malfoy? Warum denn?" Seine Stimme wurde immer schriller und begann in Harrys Ohren zu schrillen. Er machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und antwortete: "Naja, wir wollten uns gerade mehr oder weniger duellieren..."

"Was!" unterbrach ihn diesmal Hermine, "aber Harry - wieso bloß? Lass dich doch nicht immer von ihm provozieren, darauf legt er es ja nur an."

Harry seufzte ergeben und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Sie hatten sicher Recht - trotzdem konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren, sobald der ungekrönte Eisprinz der Slytherins irgendwo zugegen war. "Jaja, ich weiß", murmelte er, "aber..."

Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn Hermine war energisch einen Schritt nach vorne getreten und hatte ihm das vor seiner Stirn hängende Haar zur Seite gestrichen. "Harry", sagte sie und sah ihn erschrocken an, "wieso hast du so eine gigantische Beule auf der Stirn?" Ron runzelte die Stirn und trat ein Stück näher, und als er einen Blick auf die auf eine beträchtliche Größe angeschwollene Beule auf Harrys Kopf geworfen hatte, pfiff er anerkennend. "Nicht schlecht, Harry", meinte er, "fast die Größe eines Hühnereis."

Harry warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu und sagte dann mit gekräuselten Mundwinkeln: "Das war Malfoy. Er hat mich mit einem Buch beworfen."

Wieder starrten ihn die beiden mit einem an Unverständnis kaum zu übertreffenden Blick an, bis Hermine schließlich schwach meinte: "Beworfen? Mit einem Buch?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Was genau ist eure Strafarbeit eigentlich?"

Harry schnaubte. "Wir müssen uns mit Büchern bewerfen und wer den anderen am meisten trifft, der gewinnt", erwiderte er sarkastisch, woraufhin ihn Hermine nur müde anlächelte. "Ach ja, Harry? Na, dann hast du wohl verloren, oder?"

Er schnaubte erneut, seufzte dann und erwiderte schließlich: "Wir müssen ein paar Bücher in der Bibliothek entstauben. Bis zum Ende der Ferien jeden Tag zwei Stunden." Er verzog das Gesicht und fügte an: "Zusammen."

Ron sah ihn mitleidig an. "Tja, Harry", meinte er lakonisch, "mach das beste draus und bewirf ihn das nächste Mal zuerst mit Büchern." Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, während Hermine nachdenklich in Harrys Gesicht sah als würde sie dort nach etwas suchen. "Ähm", sagte sie dann und zupfte ihn sacht am Ärmel, "können wir uns nach dem Essen mal unterhalten?"

Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, nickte aber. Ron drehte sich beleidigt weg und murmelte etwas von "Heimlichtuerei" und einem "schlechten Durmstrang-Einfluss", woraufhin er und Hermine wieder in eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion über die Person Viktor Krums stürzten und Harry die Chance nutzte, um einer weiteren Fragerunde zu entgehen und die beiden zum Speisesaal schleifte - wovon sie wenig mitbekamen, viel zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich die unglaublichsten Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auf seinen Platz fallen und bediente sich an dem reichhaltigen Angebot. Endlich hatte er mal wieder Hunger und sann nicht nur andauernd über das dämliche Armband nach...

Er nahm sich einen weiteren Löffel Kartoffelbrei und erstarrte dabei.

Das Armband war weg. Es hing nicht mehr an seinem Handgelenk.

Seine Hand sackte wie von Unsichtbaren nach unten gedrückt auf die Tischplatte. Wo war es?

Er sah sich gehetzt um und blieb schließlich - wie viel zu oft in letzter Zeit - an dem grauen Augenpaar eines ihm nur allzu gut bekannten Slytherin hängen, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. Harry war gerade dabei, den Slytherin wütend anzufunkeln, als ihm etwas die Sicht auf Malfoy versperrte. Er hob fragend den Kopf.

"Harry..."

Es war Cho, die unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Harry wurde bei ihrem Anblick augenblicklich ein wenig flau in der Magengrube.

"Cho...", setzte er an und wandte endgültig den Blick von Malfoy ab, "ähh... was für eine ... Überraschung!"

Ron, der soeben sein Streitgespräch mit Hermine beendet hatte und sich nun dem Essen widmen wollte, brach in ein ein schlecht verstecktes Kichern aus, das den Saft in seinem Glas zum Blubbern brachte. Harry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf Cho. Diese errötete leicht und ein zartes Rosa legte sich über ihre Wangen.

"Ja", sagte sie schüchtern, "ich hoffe, eine freudige?"

Harry lächelte sie gequält an. "Natürlich", versicherte er, "ähm... Kann ich gleich mit dir reden?"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte. "Sicher", erwiderte sie, "bis gleich." Und dann drehte sie sich um und ging zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, den Blick auf einen wütend mit Messer und Gabel hantierenden Malfoy freigebend. Anscheinend war er gerade dabei, das arme Stück Fleisch auf seinem Teller nochmals zu schlachten.

Harry fühlte sich unsäglich schlecht.


	10. Mistelzweige

Tja, also wenn ihr schon das letzte Ende fies fandet.. wahrscheinlich boykottiert ihr nach diesem Schluss die FF!

Nya, wenn es euch tröstet - ich hab es einfach nicht hinbekommen, die weitere Stimmung zu halten. Aber ich bin eifrig am Schreiben und es geht voran! Also, durchhalten!

Ein ganz großes Danke geht an Vivian, Mitsuki-Chin, Draco1990, AmyBlack, AlyshaNemesis, Sara Potter, Severina35 und Silithiel! Danke, danke, danke! Eure Kommis spornen mich immer an, vergesst das nicht...

XXX

Sein Appetit verging ihm schlagartig und er bekam kaum noch einen Bissen runter. Das wurde noch schlimmer, als Dumbledore plötzlich sanft mit einem Messer an sein Glas klopfte und so die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich zog. Die Gespräche verstummten und der alte Zauberer stand mit einem Lächeln auf.

"Liebe Schüler", begann er und blickte einmal in die Runde, "es geht mit großen Schritten auf das neue Jahr zu und wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst, gibt es zu diesem Anlass einen ganz besonders schönen Brauch, den wir auch in diesem Winter nicht vernachlässigen wollen!"

Oh nein, dachte Harry, was kommt nun schon wieder.

Als hätte Dumbledore seine Gedanken gehört glitt sein Blick zu ihm herüber und Harry meinte, ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen. "Mistelzweige", verkündete er dann, "wir haben Mistelzweige im Schloss verteilt."

Harry stöhnte innerlich laut auf. Na herrlich. Mistelzweige. Wie schön, dass er damit so gute Erfahrungen gemacht hatte.

"Wir haben verschiedene Mistelzweige mit unterschiedlichen Wirkungen, die wir nacheinander verteilen werden. Übermorgen ist Silvester - es findet der alljährliche Ball statt und bis dahin werdet ihr die drei bekanntesten Mistelzweigzauber erlebt haben. Die heute aufgehängten Mistelzweige zwingen das darunter befindliche Paar, egal welchen Hauses oder welchen Geschlechts, sich zu küssen - ansonsten können sie den Ort des Mistelzweiges nicht verlassen."

Einige der Mädchen fingen beglückt an zu kichern und fingen, sehr zu Harrys Missfallen, an, Malfoy verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, die dieser jedoch völlig ignorierte sondern stattdessen mit einem untypischen, zufriedenen Lächeln Dumbledore betrachtete.

"Die anderen Mistelzweigzauber lernt ihr später kennen - für heute rate ich euch daher nur: Seht an die Decke, damit ihr nicht den oder die Falsche küsst!" Er lächelte noch einmal in die Runde und setzte sich dann unter allgemeinem Gemurmel wieder hin.

Ron stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Jetzt heißt es aufpassen, Harry", meinte er grinsend, "wer auch immer dir das Band geschickt hat, wird alles daran setzen, möglichst unauffällig einen Kuss von dir zu bekommen - also achte darauf, wer dir demnächst unter einem Mistelzweig auflauert!"

Harry sah ihn gequält an. Genau das befürchtete er auch - allerdings versetzte ihn das nicht in die gleiche Euphorie wie Ron. Es machte ihn eher befangen.

Außerdem hatte Ron ihn mit seiner Bemerkung wieder daran erinnert, dass er das Armband, dass ihn erst in diese ganze Bredoullie gebracht hatte, verloren hatte - und er fühlte sich deswegen, als hätte er ein Stück von sich selbst verloren. Er verzog das Gesicht - hatte Sirius ihm nicht mal gesagt, er würde sein Herz zu sehr an irdische Dinge hängen? Tada, da war der Beweis.

Er fühlte sich beobachtet und hob den Blick. Zu seiner Überraschung wurden ihm fast genauso viele verstohlene Blicke wie Malfoy zugeworfen, was seiner Laune nicht unbedingt zuträglich war. Befanden sie sich auf der Fleischbeschau oder hatte irgendwer einen riesigen leuchtenden Pfeil über seinem Kopf befestigt? Er warf einige wütende Blicke in die Runde, was die Mädchen jedoch nur zum Kichern anstachelte anstatt sie davon abzubringen, ihn mehr oder weniger sexy anzulächeln.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Cho, die ihn ebenfalls mit diesem fast raubtierhaften Zug beobachtete und ihm ihr süßestes Lächeln schenkte.

Er wandte hastig den Kopf ab und sah über die Tische der anderen Häuser hinweg in Draco Malfoys Augen, der ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. Er hob grüßend sein Glas als wolle er Harry zuprosten ob diesem ach-so-wunderbaren Einfall Dumbledores, und Harry kräuselte säuerlich die Stirn. War er denn nur von Irren umgeben?

Angestrengt begann er, auf seinen Teller zu starren und seine Erbsen zu zählen. Er war bei 43, als Ron ihm äußerst unsanft gegens Schienbein trat. "Au", sagte Harry empört und sah ihn wütend an, woraufhin Ron nur vielsagend grinste und bezeichnend in Richtung der Tür blickte. Dort stand Cho, umgeben von dem üblichen Ring ihrer Freundinnen, die alle ehrfürchtige Blicke auf Harry warfen um gleich darauf zur Decke zu grinsen, an der - sehr zu Harrys Missfallen - unübersehbar ein Mistelzweig hing.

Er überlegte kurz, ganz einfach sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis Cho gegangen war - entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Schließlich war er ein Gryffindor, die nicht zuletzt für ihren Mut berühmt waren. Er seufzte innerlich - in diesen Momenten war mit seinem Mut allerdings nicht viel los. Lieber hätte er sich nochmal mit einem Drachen um ein dusseliges Ei gestritten, als durch diese Mädchenmeute zu gehen - unter einem Mistelzweig hindurch - aber er hatte wohl kaum eine Wahl, ohne sich total lächerlich zu machen.

Langsam stand er auf, ignorierte die Anfeuerungsrufe Rons und die skeptischen Blicke Hermines, von den geballten Ladungen an Verachtung, die vom Tisch der Slytherins (und ganz besonders von einem bestimmten Slytherin) herüberwehte und ging mit schleppenden Schritten auf Cho zu, sich wie ein französischer Adliger auf dem Gang zur Guillotine fühlend.

Die Mädchen teilten sich zu beiden Seiten vor ihm auf wie das Rote Meer vor Moses und er kam sich unglaublich bescheuert vor, wie er da auf das bestaussehendste Mädchen der Schule zustolzierte, die Blicke aller im Rücken, während sie ihn glückselig anlächelte und wohl darauf wartete, dass er sie hollywood-ähnlich unter dem Mistelzweig in seine Arme nahm, nach hinten beugte und leidenschaftlich küsste.

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wirkte festgefroren, als er in sicherem Abstand von der Bedrohung Mistelzweig stehenblieb und einladend auf den Ausgang deute. "Kommst du, Cho?"

Sie sah ein wenig enttäuscht zu dem Mistelzweig auf, nickte dann aber und ging ihm voraus. Er folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und verhinderte so, dass sich die anderen Mädchen anschlossen - doch leider konnte er wohl kaum verhindern, dass sie hinter der nächsten Ecke Stellung bezogen und jedes Wort und jede Bewegung genau verfolgen würden. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Schließlich hielt sie an und drehte sich mit einem erwartungsvollen Glitzern zu ihm um. "Nun, Harry?" fragte sie, "was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"

Er schluckte. Sie war so hübsch, so anziehend, in jeder Hinsicht genau das, was er von einem Mädchen erwartete... Und jetzt sah es so aus, als würde sie ihn wollen. Warum zur Hölle konnte er sich nicht einfach über sein unfassbares Glück freuen und es einfach genießen?

Nein, stattdessen fühlte er nichts, rein gar nichts, erstickte alles sofort im Keim und führte sich auf wie der letzte Vollidiot. Wirklich großartig. Der Oskar für besonders schlechte Leistungen in allen Bereichen geht in diesem Jahr an Harry Potter! Standing Ovations und Blumenregen!

"Ähm", sagte er und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er ihr auf besonders nette Art sagen konnte, dass sie zwar vermutlich der Traum fast jeden Jungen der Schule war, sie aber absolut nicht interessierte, "du... ich... Wir... Also, ich meine... " Er machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft. Dann ratterte er wie eine Maschine herunter: "Du bist eins der unglaublichsten Mädchen, die ich kenne - hübsch und klug - und vor einigen Jahren war ich unsterblich in dich verliebt." Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, was er geflissentlich übersah und hart hinzufügte. "Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich irgendwie den Eindruck erweckt habe - ich habe dich wirklich gern, aber nicht mehr auf diese Art." Sie blinzelte und Unverständnis stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Aber", meinte sie schwach, "der Kuss... Ich meine..."

Harry kam sich zwar völlig unbarmherzig vor und es behagte ihm überhaupt nicht, sie auch noch so vor ihren Freunden - die natürlich alles mithörten und erschrocken ihr Tuscheln eingestellt hatten - blosszustellen, aber wenn er jetzt nicht damit anfing würde er sich alsbald in einer völlig emotionslosen Beziehung mit der schönsten und gleichzeitig unpassensten Person von ganz Hogwarts wiederfinden. "Du hast mich geküsst", stellte er klar, "ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten."

Ihr schoss die Röte in den Kopf und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. "Und warum hast du mich dann überhaupt angesprochen?" wollte sie aufgebracht wissen und warf ihr Haar zurück, "nur wegen diesem dusseligen Armband?"

Er bemühte sich um Ruhe, während es in ihm anfing zu brodeln. "Ja", erwiderte er ruhig, "nur deswegen."

Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an und ging einen Schritt von ihm weg. "Gut", sagte sie dann mit aller Kälte, die sie aufbringen konnte, "dann weiß ich ja Bescheid." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand, gefolgt von einer Horde von Mädchen, die sich lautlos aus dem Schatten einer Säule löste. Harry sah sie mit einem leisen Gefühl der Belustigung an. Kein Spion könnte besser sein.

Was er allerdings weitaus weniger lustig fand, war, dass die Freundinnen Chos allem Anschein nach nicht die einzigen gewesen waren, die seiner Diskussion mit ihr gespannt gelauscht hatten. Mit einem Gesicht, das gleichgültiger nicht hätte sein können, trat Draco Malfoy aus den Schatten auf Harry zu, der im gleichen Maße wie Draco auf ihn zu ging zurückwich, ihn angespannt beobachtend.

"Malfoy", sagte er knurrend, sich heimlich darüber ärgernd, dass er nicht stehenbleiben konnte - aber er wollte einfach nicht riskieren, dass Malfoy ihm noch einmal so nahe kam wie erst kürzlich vor dem Porträt, "verfolgst du mich oder ist dir nur langweilig?"

Draco bewegte sich mit einer katzenhaften Eleganz auf ihn zu, völlig lässig und sich trotzdem jedes Muskels in seinem Körper bewusst. "Wie kommst du darauf, Potter, dass ich deinetwegen hier bin?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich kurz. "Ach, du hattest nur keinen Hunger mehr oder wie? Oder wolltest du mit Cho sprechen? Du hast sie verpasst, so ein Pech für dich." Unwillkürlich streckte er sein Kinn hervor und warf Draco einen fast slytherinhaften, arroganten Blick zu. Malfoy lächelte milde.

"Ich habe etwas von einem Armband gehört", bekannte er, ohne auf Harrys Antwort einzugehen, "du meinst doch nicht zufällig dieses hier, oder?" Er zog aus der Innentasche seiner Robe ein schwarzes Lederarmband mit silberner Verzierung - Harrys Armband.

Der starrte das Armband verwirrt an. "Woher hast du das?"

Malfoy lächelte noch breiter und hörte endlich auf, weiter auf Harry zuzugehen. "Gefunden", erklärte er knapp, "willst du es zurück?" Er wedelte es auffordernd hin und her.

Harry machte einen Satz auf ihn zu und riss es Malfoy fast aus der Hand, was dieser lediglich mit einem belustigten Schnauben quittierte. Als Harry sich danach jedoch wieder von Malfoy entfernen wollte, hielt ihn eine unsichtbare Macht an seinem Platz fest. Er sah sich verwirrt um und entdeckte ein überbreites Grinsen in Malfoys Gesicht. "Tja, Potter", flüsterte er, "guck mal nach oben."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, obwohl er schon erahnte was ihn von der Decke herab anstarren würde.

Und er hatte recht. Dort hing er, einer von Dumbeldores vermaledeiten verzauberten Mistelzweigen.


	11. Schwul?

Oho, irgendwer meinte (ich glaub es war Viv) der Cliff war gar nicht so schlimm. Mannomann, und ich hab mich schon skalpiert an einem Marterpfahl hängen sehen! Gut, dass es nicht so ist... Naja, dann könnte die FF ja auch nicht weitergeschrieben werden, wahrscheinlich ist das eher das Grundproblem für euch:D

Und das mit den Mistelzweigen - klar, ein Klischee - aber es musste unbedingt rein. Warum genau erfährt man noch in den kommenden Kapitelchen, da geschieht noch so einiges!

Küssen sie sich? Küssen sie sich nicht! Meine Lippen sind versiegelt (und zu einem Grinsen verzogen)

Müsst ihr schon durch Lesen rausfinden!

Ich bedanke mich wieder gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz arg doll mit Konfetti und Luftschlangen bei Mitsuki-Chin, natsucat, SweetVanilla, AmyBlack (deine vorherigen Reviews sind übrigens angekommen, keine Sorge!), Draco1990, Severina35, kira-aoki, Sara Potter, AlyshaNemesis, ranshin85, Viviann, Silithiel, LadyJanien und garfieldsg08! Der WAAAAAAAAAHNSINN, neue Leser bzw. Reviewer! DANKE!

BTW- entschuldigt Rechtschreibfehler und ähnliches... Ich hab leider keinen Beta und auch kein Rechtschreibprogramm auf meinem PC! Extremst doof! Aber ich bin schon dabei, beides zu ändern... Also bis dahin, über alles komische hinwegsehen:D

XXXX

Es begann in seinem Magen zu kribbeln als hätte jemand eine Armee von Ameisen losgelassen und eine tiefrote Färbung zog sich langsam von seinem Halsansatz bis zur Stirn hoch. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und sein Herz fing so laut an zu schlagen, dass er sicher war, dass Malfoy es hören müsste. "Bei Merlin", flüsterte er heiser, "dass kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

Malfoys Lächeln schwand und machte einem fast beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck Platz. "Was denn, Potter? Denkst du etwa, ich wäre begeistert davon, dich küssen zu müssen? Aber anders kommen wir hier wohl nicht weg!"

Harry warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Stell dir vor, Malfoy, ich hätte auch nicht spontan angenommen, dass du mich unbedingt küssen wolltest!"

"Ach, nicht?" Auf Malfoys Züge legte sich ein schwer zu deutender Ausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Herausforderung lag. Harry kam sich merkwürdigerweise so vor, als würde der Blonde ihn gerade auf höchst uncharmante Art auf den Arm nehmen. Er beschloss, das Angriff in diesem Fall wohl die beste Verteidung wäre, lächelte auf eine für ihn höchst ungewöhnliche, laszive Art und fragte leise: "Oder irre ich mich da?"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich eine Sekunde lang ungläubig, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Lass die Spielchen, Potter", zischte er wütend, worauf Harry die Stirn kräuselte und sich ein überdeutlicher "du-hast-ja-damit-angefangen"-Blick in seinen Augen zeigte, "kommen wir lieber zur Sache." Er schluckte und zu Harrys stillem Vergnügen nahm nun auch die blasse Haut des Slytherin eine leicht rötliche Farbe an. "Wir sollten uns küssen." Er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, und dieser begann, wie wild mit den Armen zu rudern.

"Moment", rief er einhaltgebietend, "immer langsam!" Er biss sich nervös auf der Lippe herum und fragte sich verzweifelt, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sicher, er müsste Malfoy küssen - oh Gott, schon der Gedanke daran machte ihn ganz fertig - aber er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht unbedingt viele Mädchen geküsst und Malfoy sollte bloß nicht das Gefühl haben, er sei ihm auf diesem Gebiet überlegen! Das wäre ja noch schöner!

"Was denn, Potter", sagte Draco ungeduldig, "die anderen kommen gleich raus und ich habe nicht unbedingt Lust, vor der gesamten Schule den Goldjungen abzuknutschen!"

Harry schluckte. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, aber Malfoy hatte natürlich recht - in wenigen Augenblicken würden alle ihr Essen beendet haben und raus kommen, und wenn sie erstmal begriffen hatten, was hier vor sich ging, würden sie bestimmt nicht einfach weitergehen! Das hier würde sicherlich als eine der Sensationen in die Schulanalen eingehen - "Voldemorts Bezwinger küsst Sohn von Todesesser!" Was für ein beruhigender Gedanke!

"Gut", sagte Harry schließlich und seufzte ergeben, "ich bin bereit." Abwartend sah er Malfoy an, der sich nicht rührte.

"Malfoy", sagte er irgendwann genervt, nachdem sie sich circa 2 Minuten lang schweigend in die Augen gestarrt hatten, "was ist denn nun?"

Dieser zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wieso soll ich dich eigentlich küssen, Potter? Komm du doch zu mir." Er grinste, ein so typisches Malfoy-Grinsen, dass Harry ganz flau im Magen wurde. Er ließ sich allerdings nichts anmerken.

"Meinetwegen, Malfoy", knurrte er mit zusammengebissenem Kiefer, "aber halt bloß die Klappe - und wehe, deine Zunge kommt irgendwo in die Nähe meiner Lippen!"

Malfoy schnaubte bloß. "Keine Sorge, Potter", meinte er gelassen, "nicht bevor du mich darum bittest." In seinen Augen funkelte es bei diesen Worten belustigt, wovon Harry sich nicht beirren ließ. Er schloss nur kurz die Augen, betete, dass niemand diesen ungünstigen Augenblick wählen würde um aus dem Esssaal zu kommen, holte tief Luft und blickte dann entschlossen auf Malfoys Lippen. Die verzogen sich gerade zu einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, Harry schnappte sich Malfoys Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.

Sanft legten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander, verweilten kurz wie um die Weichheit des jeweilig anderen Lippenpaares zu testen, machten den Moment zur Ewigkeit und lösten sich dann wieder voneinander.

Harry vermeinte zu schweben. Er fühlte sich seltsam abgehoben, nicht ganz da, als hätte er Drogen genommen oder würde träumen. Krampfhaft musste er sich um ein normales Gesicht bemühen und nicht wie ein Trottel zu grinsen, ließ Malfoy los und wich einige Schritte zurück. Dieser starrte ihn teilnahmelos an.

"So, Potter", sagte er dann mit belegter Stimme und wandte - welch unmalfoyisches Verhalten - den Blick zur Seite, "den Bann hätten wir wohl gebrochen."

Beide schwiegen, und erst das Auftauchen von Colin Creevey riß sie aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand. "Harry!", sagte der kleine Gryffindor fröhlich, "wie schön, dich zu sehen! Wie war dein Weihnachten? Wie findest du die Ferien? Aufregend, nicht? Diese ganze Mistelzweig-Sache? Hat ganz schön für Aufruhr gesorgt!" Er plapperte fröhlich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit weiter und zog Harry einfach mit sich, der die Spannung, die zwischen ihm und Malfoy prickelte, immer noch in den Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte. Und Himmel, morgen hatten sie wieder zusammen Strafarbeit!

"Colin", warf er irgendwann ein, als sie schon fast wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, "du hast in allem völlig Recht und ich danke dir sehr für das Gespräch - aber ich muss jetzt noch auf Hermine warten, wir wollen... noch ein wenig Zaubertränke lernen!" Er wusste genau, dass Colin das Fach genau so sehr hasste wie er selbst, und war daher ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass ihn die Nervensäge nun endlich in Ruhe lassen würde. Er hätte dann Zeit, ein wenig nachzudenken - obwohl er noch nicht einmal wusste, ob er das wollte. Ein Seufzen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen und er bekam kaum mit, wie sich Colin mit einem letzten bewundernden Blick verabschiedete.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in einen der Ohrensessel fallen und starrte trübsinnig in die Flammen. Könnte ein Tag schlimmer sein? Erst hatte er Cho geküsst, dann hatte er sich fast mit Malfoy duelliert, deswegen Strafarbeit bekommen plus seinen Zauberstab verloren, wurde von Malfoy mit blöden Blicken traktiert und auch noch mit Büchern beworfen, dann hatte er quasi mit Cho wieder Schluss gemacht und jetzt hatte er auch noch Malfoy geküsst! Und dabei waren die Ferien bisher so schön ruhig gewesen...

Er seufzte und warf einen Blick auf das in seiner geballten Faust liegende Armband. Am liebsten hätte er es in die Flammen geworfen. Verdammt, mit dem doofen Ding hatte alles angefangen!

Aber er fand es immernoch unbestreitbar schön, und so machte er sich daran es wieder an seinem Handgelenk zu befestigen, wenn auch mit sichtlichem Unwillen. Er kämpfte noch mit den Knoten als Ron und Hermine, beide mit hochroten Köpfen, eintraten, zwischen den beiden beredetes Schweigen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso seht ihr so komisch aus?"

"Komisch?" echote Ron mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme, "was soll denn komisch sein?" Seine Ohren leuchteten schillernd rot und machten seinen Haaren Konkurrenz, während Hermines Haare sich noch mehr zu kräuseln schienen als sonst und jeder Löwe wohl neidisch auf ihre Mähne gewesen wäre. Sie schwieg und wich Harrys Blick aus.

Der begann zu begreifen und grinste breit. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der heute Nacht jemanden geküsst hatte. "Ich geh ins Bett", nuschelte Ron schließlich ergeben und Harry war Hermine für was auch immer sie mit Ron getan hatte unsäglich dankbar, wurde er doch wenigstens an diesem Abend wohl nicht mehr von Ron bezüglich des Armbandes oder irgendwelchen Lippenstiftresten aufgezogen.

Er fuhr sich bei dem Gedanken geistesabwesend mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Malfoy hatte keinen Lippenstift getragen, seine eigenen Lippen schmeckten wie immer, sie waren nur ein bißchen empfindlicher gegen Berührungen, wie es schien.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und starrte, ihm gleich, erstmal nachdenklich ins Feuer. Harry ließ ihr Zeit. Sie hatte mit ihm sprechen wollen, also würde er einfach warten.

"Du hast mit Cho Schluss gemacht", stellte sie irgendwann fest und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihn. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir waren nie zusammen."

Sie nickte bloß und sah wieder ins Feuer. "Du weißt, dass dich so ziemlich jeder Junge deswegen für wahnsinnig erklären würde? Zumindest jeder heterosexuelle?"

Harry schluckte. Verdammt, Hermine hatte einfach ein zu gutes Beobachtungsvermögen. "Kann sein", antwortete er ausweichend.

"Bist du schwul, Harry?" Sie stellte die Frage ganz sachlich und sah ihn dabei mit so neutralem Gesicht an, dass sie in einem Länderbildnis ohne Probleme die Schweiz hätte spielen können.

Er lief weder rot an noch tat sein Körper sonst etwas merkwürdiges. Mit Hermine über so etwas zu reden machte ihm nichts aus, weil er genau wusste, dass sie ihn niemals auslachen oder meiden würde, egal was er tat oder nicht tat.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ehrlich, "vielleicht schon."

Sie nickte wieder und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte sie genau diese Antwort erwartet. Vermutlich hatte sie das auch. "Was ist mit Malfoy?"

Er sah sie mit Unverständnis in den Augen an. "Was soll mit ihm sein?"

"Ist er schwul?"

Harry warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. "Woher soll ich das bitte wissen? Und was hat das eine überhaupt mit dem anderen zu tun?"

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, legte die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme. "Genau das würde ich gerne von dir wissen", erwiderte sie ruhig, "er ist nicht mehr wie sonst."

Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz heiß und er konnte sich nicht mehr im Sessel halten. Aufgeregt fing er an, durch das Zimmer zu tigern. "Was meinst du denn damit? Er ist genau wie sonst. Der gleiche arrogante Bastard, wie wir ihn schon sechs ganze Jahre kennen. Er hat sich kein Stück verändert, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass er mich noch nie mit einem Buch beworfen hat!"

Sie lächelte milde. "Oder davon, dass er dich mit Blicken auszieht sobald du den Raum betrittst", fügte sie an und lupfte die Augenbrauen, "oder dass er immer merkwürdigerweise an Orten auftaucht, an denen du auch bist... oder dass er Cho wohl am liebsten in kleine Stücke hacken würde!"

Er wurde rot, sah zur Seite und murmelte abwesend: "Also erstens will er jeden in kleine Stücke hacken... Und zweitens - das andere bildest du dir ein! Mich mit Blicken ausziehen? Bei Merlin, Malfoy ist so hetero, dass er schon stinkt!"

Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Ach, wirklich?" fragte sie und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, "dir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass er schon seit geschlagenen drei Monaten keine Freundin mehr hat?"

Jetzt war es an Harry, weise zu lächeln. "Ron auch nicht, und der ist ganz gewiss nicht schwul", entgegnete er und seine grünen Augen funkelten belustigt, "oder möchtest du mir da widersprechen, Hermine?"

Sie räusperte sich und betrachtete angelegentlich ihre Fingernägel. "Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun", meinte sie und sank ein wenig in sich zusammen.

Er lächelte bloß. "Nicht jeder Junge, der keine Freundin hat, ist automatisch schwul", belehrte er sie grinsend, "ich bin mir zum Beispiel auch ziemlich sicher, dass Seamus nicht schwul ist - aber eine Freundin hat er auch nicht."

Sie sammelte mühsam ihren Stolz wieder zusammen, setzte sich wieder gerade hin und erwiderte: "Ja, sicher - aber da ist ein Unterschied. Ganz brutal ausgedrückt - Seamus hat nicht sonderlich viele Chancen. Malfoy hingegen schon. Und", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, "du auch."

Er blieb verblüfft stehen und starrte sie an. "Ich?" echote er ungläubig.

Sie grinste vergnügt. "Ja, du", antwortete sie mit Nachdruck, "so ziemlich jedes Mädchen an der Schule hätte wohl nichts dagegen, etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit von dem schulbesten Quidditschspieler sowie einem der begabtesten Schüler zu ergattern!"

Er fing sich langsam wieder und fing erneut an, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier durch den Raum zu wandern. "Vielleicht war ich ja auch nur in ein bestimmtes Mädchen verliebt und deshalb mit niemanden zusammen", erwiderte er ausweichend und setzte grinsend an, "so wie Ron."

Er genoss die kleine Sensation zu beobachten, wie sie allmählich rot anlief. "Vielleicht", sagte sie und schluckte, "aber eigentlich wollte ich auch nur, dass du weißt - wir sind da. Immer. Egal, was passiert. Und wenn du schwul bist ist das ok. Und wenn du mit Malfoy zusammen bist - dann ist das zwar höchstmerkwürdig und scheel, aber solange du glücklich bist sind wir zufrieden." Sie umarmte ihn kurz und Harry war gleichzeitig glücklich, gerührt und empört, und außerdem völlig außerstande irgendetwas zu erwidern. Sie verschwand in den Mädchensälen und er ließ sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in den Sessel plumpsen.

Malfoy - und schwul?

Und was viel wichtiger war: Malfoy - und an ihm interessiert?

Es begann in seinem Magen zu prickeln und er redete sich ein, dass es aus Ekel wäre.


	12. Spielchen

Argh - hab kaum Zeit - darum nur ein kurzer Dank an alle Reviewer! Heißt genauer:

An Viviann, AlyshaNemesis, SweetVanilla, AmyBlack, meinen reumütigen Schwarzleser ;) , Silithiel, anarai, kraecker, moony, Draco1990, natsucat, zissy und Mitsuki-Chin!

Die Stelle mit Hermine und der Schweiz hat euch wohl gefallen - schön, dass zu hören! Hatte schon die Befürchtung, die Idee wäre ein wenig dämlich.. Aber war ja unbegründet! Schön, schön:D

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er Ringe unter den Augen, war müde und gähnte unaufhörlich. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und die Nacht größtenteils damit verbracht, sich den Kopf über Malfoy - Malfoy, bei Gott! - zu zerbrechen. Leider ohne Ergebnis, was ja eigentlich auch zu erwarten war.

Beim Frühstück turtelten Ron und Hermine ununterbrochen, was Harry in seiner derzeitigen Lage nicht unbedingt als hilfreich empfand. Außerdem sah Malfoy wie immer aus als hätte sich ein Dutzend Schönheitselfen stundenlang nur um ihn gekümmert und trug so seiner guten Laune nicht unbedingt im positiven bei. Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und beschäftigte sich grummelnd mit seinem Frühstück. Was zwischen ihm und Cho vorgefallen war hatte natürlich längst die Runde gemacht, doch zu Harrys großem Bedauern schien seine Beliebtheit bei dem weiblichen Teil der Zurückgebliebenen dadurch nur noch zu steigen, woran auch sein verschlafenes Äußeres nichts ändern konnte.

Von allen Seiten hagelte es scheue Blicke und Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst den Umhang seines Vaters herbei. Hätte Dumbledore doch die Tage nach Weihnachten mit irgendetwas Sinnvollem verbracht, anstatt sich diese dämliche Mistelzweigsache auszudenken! Jetzt würde er keinen Schritt mehr tun können, ohne dass nicht irgendein Mädchen versuchen würde ihn unter eines dieser dusseligen Nadelbaumstückchen zu bringen. Was für lustige Aussichten.

Irgendwann - Harry war gerade dabei, den bitterbösen Blicken vom Ravenclaw-Tisch auszuweichen - stieß Ron ihm unsanft mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Psst", wisperte er leise, "hattest du jetzt übrigens eine charmante Begegnung unter einem Mistelzweig?"

Wie von selbst glitt Harrys Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins und begegnete dort einem silbergrauen Augenpaar, das ihn unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen spöttisch betrachtete. Er wandte hastig den Blick ab und versenkte seine Nase tief in seinem Saftglas. "Ähm", sagte er, als er das Glas schließlich wieder auf den Tisch stellte und seine Röte wieder abflaute, "nein." Nicht mal eine Lüge. Als charmant konnte man den Kuss zwischen ihm und Malfoy wohl kaum beschreiben, viel eher als -- nun ja -- spannungsgeladen.

"Hmm", machte Ron nachdenklich, bevor ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht überzog, "kommt bestimmt noch. So wie bei mir und Hermine." Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur weicher und Harry erwiderte es leicht. Zu niedlich, seine beiden besten Freunde so verliebt zu sehen. "Und wenn es passiert, ist es das schönste auf der Welt."

Hermine, die Rons letzte Worte mitbekommen hatte, errötete leicht und ihre Augen fingen an zu strahlen. Harry seufzte innerlich - sicher, er freute sich für die beiden... Aber wo war sein Glück, seine Liebe? Alles, was er bekam, waren dämliche Blicke von Mädchen, die ihn absolut nicht interessierten. Und, nicht zu vergessen, die andauernde und penetrante Aufmerksamkeit Malfoys.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zum gestrigen Tag zurück. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass Malfoy... ?

Der Gedanke machte ihn ganz unruhig und er stand abrupt vom Tisch auf. "Ich ... äh...", sagte er nach Worten suchend, als Hermine und Ron ihn etwas verwirrt ansahen.

"Potter", rief ihn da eine schneidende Stimme von der Tür her und er wandte automatisch den Kopf zu der Störenquelle um, "Strafarbeit."

Dort stand er, Malfoy, der Grund seiner unabwendbaren Verströtheit, seine grauen Augen im Licht des kühlen Dezembertages so kalt und silbrig glänzend wie Münzen in einer Pfütze und genauso wenig aussagend über was auch immer in seinem Kopf vorging. Harry hingegen war sich sicher, dass alle seine in ihm Achterbahn fahrenden Gefühle deutlich in seinem Gesicht abzulesen sein müssten, holte tief Luft und nickte bloß, während Hermine sich heimlich fragte wieso Harrys Gesicht nur so verschlossen wurde sobald Malfoy auftauchte. Sie zumindest konnte ihm seine innere Zerrissenheit nicht ansehen.

Malfoy wies einladend auf die Tür. "Wir wollen ja nicht zu spät kommen", sagte er mit einem ironischen Funkeln in den Augen, woraufhin Harry schluckte und stumm an ihm vorbeiging. Fieberhaft suchte er in seinem Kopf nach Worten, doch nichts schien ihm irgendwie logisch. Schließlich fragte er schwach: "Wieso eigentlich schon jetzt, Malfoy?" Und hing dann an, wobei ihn sicherlich seine Vernunft verlassen hatte: "Sehnsucht?" Irgendwie schaffte er es zwar, die Frage sarkastisch klingen zu lassen, aber sich selbst konnte er nur schwerlich belügen. Sein Herz hämmerte wild und Malfoys Gegenwart machte es nicht unbedingt besser.

"Nein, Potter", erwiderte dieser gelassen und strich sich eine Strähne zurück, "ich habe nur später noch etwas vor."

Harry schwieg und ballte unbewusst die Fäuste. Na schön, dann hatte der große Malfoy eben ein Date - wen wunderte es. War ja auch lange genug her, dass sich der große Mädchenschwarm mal wieder der Meute zum Fraß vorwarf. Vermutlich hatte er gestern unter diversen Mistelzweigen schon einige ermunternde Erfahrungen gehabt und dabei den kleinen, unbedeutenden Kuss, den sie austauschen mussten, schon längst wieder vergessen.

Er marschierte ohne zu grüßen an der Bibliothekarin vorbei und machte sich mit einer an Verbissenheit grenzenden Arbeitswut ans Werk, Staub aufwirbelnd wie ein Sandsturm in der Wüste und alle Blicke, die Malfoy ihm fragend rüberwarf, geflissentlich ignorierend. "Potter", sagte Malfoy schließlich und sah ihn mit seinem typisch halbspöttischen Lächeln an, "wirf nicht so mit Staub um dich. Ich will nicht aussehen wie der letzte Penner, wenn ich gleich gehen muss." Ein leiser Hauch von Belustigung schwang in seinen Worten mit und wieder einmal kam sich Harry von dem anderen vorgeführt vor.

Er kniff zornig die Augen zusammen und erwiderte kalt: "Tut mir leid, Mr. Hochwohlgeboren, aber Staub lässt sich beim Entstauben nun mal nicht verhindern. Und mit wem auch immer du dich gleich treffen willst - ich bin sicher, die Person pflückt dir nur zu gern jedes Staubkörnchen einzeln vom Körper."

Ein meterbreites Grinsen zog sich über Malfoys Lippen. "Eifersüchtig, Potter?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er lief rot an. "Auf wen denn bitte? Deine neueste Mistelzweigbekanntschaft?" Die letzten Worte rutschten ihm ungewollt heraus und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie seinen Lippen entschlüpft waren.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung milderten sich Malfoys Züge und ein fast sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ich habe gestern nur eine Person unter Mistelzweig geküsst, Potter", sagte er leise und eine hauchzarte Röte legte sich auf seine blassen Wangen, "nur zu deiner Information."

Diese Äußerung stachelte Harry in seiner urplötzlichen und albernen Wut - denn dass sie albern war wusste er selbst - jedoch nur noch mehr an. "Ach", erwiderte er spitz, "den Rest hast du wohl in irgendwelchen anderen dunklen Ecken des Schlosses verführt oder wie?"

Malfoy schnaubte und antwortete ruhig: "Die einzige Person, mit der ich derzeit das Vergnügen einer dunklen Schlossecke teile, bist du, Potter." Er machte eine kleine bedeutungsvolle Pause und legte den Kopf schief. "Und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde ich hier irgendwen verführen, oder?"

Harry schluckte und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu. "Nein", meinte er mit belegter Stimme, "wohl nicht."

Sich innerlich fragend, welchen Wert er auf einer Lächerlichkeitsskala durch diesen Auftritt wohl bekommen würde, machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit und entstaubte seufzend Buch nach Buch, arbeitete sich allmählich durch das ganze Regal bis er schließlich bei der untersten Reihe angekommen war und auf die Knie niedersank. Plötzlich hörte er ein ersticktes Geräuch hinter sich und er drehte sich fragend um.

Malfoy hatte mitten in seiner Wischbewegung angehalten und starrte ganz ungeniert auf Harrys Hintern, grade so als hätte er gerade das Tor zum Schlaraffenland entdeckt. Harry fand das - zu seiner eigenen Überraschung - eher witzig als peinlich und räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Malfoy", fragte er in einem süßen Ton, als dieser sich schließlich von seinem Anblick losreißen konnte und ihm ins Gesicht sah, "das ist nur ein Hintern. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Alle haben einen. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es lassen könntest meinen anzustarren als wäre er der Gral oder etwas ähnliches."

Malfoy fing sich rasch wieder und lächelte ihn katzenhaft an. "So schüchtern, Potter?"

Harry richtete sich wieder auf - zu lange wollte er dann doch nicht in dieser entwürdigenden Stellung bleiben - und antwortete im gleichen Ton: "So notgeil, Malfoy?"

Dessen Augen zogen sich kurz zusammen und das flüssige Silber verfestigte sich zu kaltem Eis. Das Lächeln blieb jedoch bestehen, wenn es auch einen unnahbaren Zug annahm. "Muss ja, nicht wahr, wenn ich sogar deinen knochigen Hintern anstarre!"

In Harrys Magen entflammte ein kleines, loderndes Feuer, dass seine Eingeweide versengte und unter seinen Nägeln brannte. "Knochig, was? Na, du musst es ja wissen - soviele, wie du schon gesehen hast!"

Malfoys Augen funkelten fröhlich. "Mich würde wirklich interessieren, wieso du mir zurzeit so oft meine zahlreichen Freundinnen vorwirfst, Potter!"

Harry zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper sondern sah ihn nur hassglühend an. "Ich werfe dir nicht deine Freundinnen vor, ich verweise nur auf deine ausschweifende Erfahrung, was Hintern betrifft! Anscheinend bist du da ja Experte!"

"Natürlich", erwiderte Malfoy grinsend, "und du meinst, dein Hintern wäre nicht knochig?" Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn und überbrückte so die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Seine Hand legte sich sacht auf Harrys Po, und Harry schnappte empört nach Luft. "Hmm", machte Malfoy nachdenklich und ließ seine Finger über die Rundung wandern, "vielleicht doch nicht knochig?"

Harry versetzte ihm einen Stoß, der ihn gegen die Regale poltern ließ. "Bist du noch ganz dicht, Malfoy? Was soll der Scheiß? Hör auf, deine dämlichen Spielchen mit mir zu spielen!" Sein Herz spielte ein astreines Trommelsolo und er konnte die Fingerspitzen seines Gegenübers noch immer auf sich fühlen. Er bekam fast keine Luft.

Zorn flammte in Malfoys Augen auf und färbte diese eine Spur heller in ein gleißendes Grau, das die Luft zwischen ihnen mit Elektrizität aufzupumpen schien. "Spielchen?" wiederholte er heiser, "wer spielt denn hier Spielchen!"

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare, mehr zur eigenen Beruhigung.

"Du meinst, ich würde mit dir spielen?" Er rappelte sich auf und trat wieder auf Harry zu, packte dessen Handgelenke und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft gegen das Regal, das hinter ihm stand. Die Bücher wankten bedrohlich hin und her. "Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie Spielchen aussehen?", fragte er, und sein warmer Atem strich über Harrys Nasenspitze.

Harry konnte sich nicht rühren, erstens natürlich weil Malfoy ihn in seinem Klammergriff mehr oder weniger bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte - und zweitens weil er sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Blonden plötzlich so schwach und verletzlich fühlte wie noch nie. "Lass mich los, Malfoy", flüsterte Harry zurück, und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass seine Stimme so bittend und leise klang. Malfoy lachte bloß. "Nein", erwiderte er kurz, beugte sich vor und streifte Harrys Lippen kurz mit seinen. Dann ließ er ihn los und Harry sank wie ein Häuflein Elend zu Boden.

"Die zwei Stunden sind um", verkündete Malfoy, von dem Harry von seiner Haltung aus nur die Schuhe sah und der auch gar keine Lust hatte, sein flammendrotes Gesicht dem Anderen zu präsentieren, "ich muss weg." Sprachs, und war zwischen den Regalen verschwunden als wäre nichts passiert.

Harry lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte trübsinnig zur Decke der Bibliothek hinauf. Na herrlich, dachte er, ich bin schwul und auch noch in Malfoy verliebt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter, Sie sind verloren.


	13. Spieler

strahl wie ein honigkuchenpferd - daaaaaaaaanke! 15 reviews.. ein neuer Rekord! lasst Luftschlangen auf euch niederregnen und beglückwünscht euch selbst... Ich auf jeden Fall tu das gerade

konfetti um sich werf

DAAAAAAANKE dieses mal an: SweetVanilla, Viviann, Draco1990, mitsuki-chin, anarai, AmyBlack, ranshin85, silithiel, garfieldsg08, TheDarkAngelRisa, natsucat, wobbeltierchen, AlyshaNemesis, Severina35 und kate!

Ihr seid so unglaublich:D

XXX

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in dieser Haltung in der Bibliothek rumgesessen hatte in der stillen Erwartung, dass irgendjemand kommen und ihn von seiner völlig ungesunden Zuneigung zu seinem eigentlichen Hassobjekt Nr. 1 abbringen würde, aber als er schließlich seufzend aus dem Fenster sah hatte es bereits zu dämmern begonnen und sein Magen knurrte vernehmlich. Er stand schwankend auf - seine Beine waren eingeschlafen und drohten unter ihm wegzuknicken - und machte sich schleppenden Schrittes auf in Richtung der Speisesäle. Auch wenn sein Wunsch, Malfoy oder Cho zu sehen gegen Null ging, so war sein Körper doch ein wenig ausgehungert, schon allein deshalb weil er in den letzten Tagen meistens zu unruhig war um mehr als zwei, drei Happen zu essen. Jetzt schrie jede Zelle in ihm nach Nahrung und seine Füße gingen den Weg fast ohne sein Zutun, und bevor er wirklich realisierte wo er war ließ er sich auch schon an seinen angestammten Platz neben Ron plumpsen.

Dieser sah ihn besorgt an. "Harry?" fragte er in einem vorsichtigen, fast fürsorglichen Ton, der mehr zu seiner Mutter als zu ihm passte, "ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst... nun, ehrlich gesagt siehst du beschissen aus!"

Harry fuhr sich zerstreut mit einer Hand durch die Haare und winkte ab. "Danke, Ron", antwortete er mit gelupfter Augenbraue, "wirklich schön, deine Offenheit. Aber mir geht es gut, keine Sorge."

Hermine legte ihm sacht ihre Hand auf den Arm. "Sicher, Harry?" Sie sah ihn forschend an und ihre Fingerspitzen übten leichten Druck auf Harrys Haut aus und erinnerten ihn entfernt an Malfoys Berührung. Dieser war, wie Harry nach einem kurzen Blick feststellte, gar nicht da - anscheinend wurde er zu lange von wem auch immer aufgehalten.

In Harrys Magen bildete sich ein kleiner, handfester Knoten, den er geflissentlich zu bekämpfen versuchte. "Ganz sicher", bekräftigte er, schenkte Hermine ein mehr oder weniger beruhigendes Lächeln und begann sich den Teller mit Kartoffeln und Fisch zu beladen.

Ein lautes Räuspern brachte ihn dazu aufzublicken, gerade als er den ersten Bissen zum Mund führen wollte.

Es war Dumbledore, sein gewohntes gütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, im Aufstehen begriffen und sich seinen Bart glättend. Harry schloss ergeben die Augen. Er hatte es beinahe vergessen - Stufe zwei der Mistelzweige war angebrochen.

In seinem Kopf begann dröhnende Alarmglocken zu schrillen, die fast die Worte Dumbledores übertönten.

"Liebe Schüler", begann dieser, und Harry hatte mit einem mal die irre Vision, dass Dumbledore damit vorfahren würde zu sagen: "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um gemeinsam dem Coming Out unseres Goldjungen beizuwohnen! Steh auf, Harry!"

Glücklicherweise hatte der alte Schulleiter jedoch nichts dergleichen vor sondern fügte an: "Die ersten Mistelzweige hängen nun 24 Stunden in der Schule. Sie werden bald ihre magische Wirkung verlieren. Dafür haben wir neue aufgehängt - und diese Mistelzweige sind mit einem neuen Zauber ausgestattet." Er lächelte listig. "Wer auch immer unter diesem Mistelzweig steht wird sofort, ohne Umschweife, zu der Person gehen, die der- oder diejenige zur Zeit am meisten begehrt, um sie zu küssen." Er ließ einen zufriedenen Blick über die erstarrte Menge gleiten. "Frohes Schaffen, meine Lieben."

In Harrys Magen senkte sich ein kalter, kleiner Eisklumpen zu dem sowieso schon vorhanden dicken Knoeten und er ließ benommen die Gabel sinken. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Jetzt konnte er so ziemlich nirgends mehr hingehen, ohne nicht einen irrwitzigen Slalom zu laufen wenn er sich nicht zum Volltrottel der Schule machen wollte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen in Richtung der Slytherin-Türme rennen würde um da über Malfoy herzufallen!

Der Gedanke entlockte ihm ein Seufzen und wie von selbst schnellte sein Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins. Malfoy war noch immer nicht da. Anscheinend lief sein Date besser als erwartet.

"Klasse", sagte Ron enthusiastisch und stieß ihm zum wiederholten Male den Ellenbogen kräftig in die Seite, "jetzt sollte wohl wirklich klar werden, von wem das Armband ist!"

Ach ja richtig, das Armband. Automatisch sah er auf das unauffällige Leder an seinem Handgelenk. Was das betraf war er immer noch nicht schlauer geworden. Naja, um ganz ehrlich zu sein war er ja auch nicht sonderlich geshickt vorgegangen... Erst hatte er Parvati dazu gebracht, ihn für einen kompletten Irren zu halten, und dann hatte er so etwas wie eine Ultra-Kurz-Beziehung mit Cho gehabt. Nicht wirklich schlau.

Vielleicht sollte er sich mehr damit beschäftigen und diese ganze, dämliche Malfoy-Sache dadurch verdrängen.

Als hätte er seinen Gedanken gerochen kam Malfoy in diesem Moment zur Tür herein - dicht gefolgt von Pansy Parkinson, der Tränen über ihr aufgequollenes Gesicht liefen. Harry konnte ihre quäksende Stimme bis zum Gryffindortisch hören. "Aber Drac... Bitte... Drac! Das kannstu du doch nicht tun! Wir gehören doch zusammen!" Und dann Malfoy, der leise zischend antwortete und sie dazu brachte, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen stehen zu bleiben und ein noch lauteres Heulen anzusetzen. Was auch immer er zu ihr gesagt hatte - anscheinend war er so deutlich gewesen, dass es sogar bis zu ihrem immens kleinen Kleinhirn durchgedrungen war.

Malfoy beachtete das schrille Kreischen nicht weiter sondern ließ sich mit einem genervten Augenrollen auf seinen Platz sinken. Mit deutlich in seinem Gesicht abzulesenen Missfallen ob der Lärmbelästigung schaufelte er sich einen großen Berg Essen auf seinen Teller und begann mit missmutiger Miene zu essen. Harry starrte ihn noch eine Sekunde lang mit einer merkwürdigen Art von stiller Befriedigung an, bevor sich sein Magen durch ein erinnerndes Knurren zu Wort meldete und auch nach etwas Nahrung verlangte. Also tat er es dem Blonden nach und aß endlich, was sein Körper mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

Er hatte gerade zu Ende gegessen und war mit Hermine und Ron aufgestanden, als eine unglücklich wirkende Ginny Weasly schnurstraks auf Harry zu marschierte. "Bitte, Harry", flehte sie ihn schon von weitem an, "nimm das nicht ernst!" Und dann war sie auch schon bei ihm, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und zog ihn zu sich herunter, ihn so auf eine abstruse und völlig makabere Art an Cho erinnernd. Ihre Lippen waren weich und küssten ihn mit einer Sanftheit, die ihn anrührte - doch er kam sich mehr oder weniger so vor, als würde er seine eigene Schwester küssen, und die Tatsache, dass Ron direkt neben ihm stand machte die Situation nicht unbedingt besser.

"Ginny", stieß dieser empört hervor, als sie Harry schließlich losließ und dieser erst mal einige Schritte zurücktaumelte, "was zur Hölle denkst du dir denn?"

Ginnys Gesicht lief flammend rot an und sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. "Die Mistelzweige", flüsterte sie entschuldigend, warf Harry einen gequälten Blick zu und verschwand dann.

Oh nein, dachte dieser und schloss ergeben die Augen, nicht Ginny - bitte, nicht auch noch Ginny!

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und legte Ron beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Man kann es ihr kaum verübeln", sagte sie leichthin und sah Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen an, "da gibt es ganz andere, die Harry wohl noch werden küssen müssen, sofern sie das Vergnügen haben, unter einem dieser Mistelzweige zu landen!"

In Harrys Kopf blinkten Alarmlämpchen auf, aber Ron ließ sich etwas besänftigen und von ihr mitziehen. Harry blieb unschlüssig an der Tür stehen und sah zur Decke hinauf. Die Halle war völlig zugehangen mit Misteln, kaum eine Chance, nicht unter den Dingern durchzulaufen. Er seufzte leise, während ein leises Räuspern hinter ihm erklang.

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu sehen, wer da seinen Atem in seinen Nacken atmete - es gab wohl nur eine Person, bei der Harrys Puls derart ungesunde Formen annehmen würde. "Malfoy", sagte er, um seine gewöhnliche, genervte Stimme bemüht, "was willst du schon wieder?"

Der Blonde trat neben ihn. "Lass uns um etwas wetten, Potter", verlangte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sein Gegenüber abwartend betrachtend.

"Ich bin kein Spieler", antwortete Harry geistesabwesend, während er bloß hoffte, dass Malfoy bloß nicht auf die enddämliche Idee käme, jetzt durch die Halle zu gehen und ihn so zwingen würde, mit ihm Schritt zu halten wenn er sich nicht total lächerlich machen wollte... Und dann, begünstigt durch die verdammten Zweige, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und Malfoy zu küssen. Malfoy! Er konnte sich noch immer nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden.

"Angst?" erwiderte Malfoy grinsend, "dabei weißt du doch noch nicht mal, worum wir wetten."

"Ist mir auch völlig egal", gab Harry zurück, "ich wette nicht mit dir."

Malfoys Augen fingen an zu funkeln, und Harry musste hastig den Blick abwenden. "Es ist ein wirklich wichtiger Einsatz, Potter", sagte er lockend, "ein wirklich bedeutsamer."

Harry seufzte und fragte mit einem "Herr-wieso-strafst-du-mich-nur-so"-Blick: "Und was ist der Einsatz?"

Malfoys Grinsen verbreiterte sich und Harry hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, einem äußerst gefräßigen Krokodil gegenüber zu stehen. "Wer auch immer gewinnt", bekannte er, "hat einen Wunsch bei dem anderen frei."

Harry lächelte schief, während sein Herz wie wild zu klopfen begann. "Und wieso sollte ich mit dir wetten, Malfoy? Ich wünsche mir nichts, was du mir geben könntest." Im Stillen dankte er Gott, dass er nicht als kleine Holz-Marionette geboren war, ansonsten hätte seine hervorschnellende Nase wohl Malfoys Auge ausgestochen.

Malfoy zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. "Nicht mal so etwas wie Frieden zwischen den Häusern?"

Harry überlegte. Würde er nicht auf dieses Angebot eingehen, würde er sich so Harry-Potter-untypisch verhalten, dass der Slytherin sicherlich Verdacht schöpfen würde. Er fragte vorsichtig: "Und was beinhaltet die Wette?"

Malfoy lächelte unbestimmt und antwortete in einem merkwürdigen, fröhlichen Singsang: "Wir stellen uns fragen und verpflichten uns zu ehrlichen Antworten. Wer lügt, verliert. Wer sich weigert, eine Frage zu beantworten, verliert ebenfalls. Wette angenommen?" Er streckte Harry auffordernd die Hand entgegen.

Harry überlegte kurz. Eigentlich die perfekte Gelegenheit, Malfoy ein wenig besser kennenzulernen... Allerdings auch, um sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Aber was hatte er für eine Wahl? Und außerdem - er war ein Gryffindor. Er hatte mutig zu sein!

Seufzend schlug er ein. "Wette angenommen."

Malfoys kühle Hand in seiner schickte prickelnde Stromstöße durch seine Adern, und Harry ließ ihn eine Spur schneller los als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre.


	14. Fragen

Soo, hier sind wir nun wieder.. Und wundert euch nicht, wenn manchmal die Logik in der Story fehlt - ich bin meist im Schreiben mehr oder weniger gefangen und werfe die Zeiten durcheinander. Aber das mit letztem Kapitel war schon beabsichtigt - Frühstück, Strafarbeit - und dann hat Harry ewig auf dem Boden rumgehockt und nachgedacht. Erwähnte ich nciht sowas? Von wegen dass es dämmerte oder so ähnlich? War auf jeden Fall so gemeint

Tjaa, und ob jetzt mit den Mistelzweigen noch was kommt oder nicht... Ha, lest selbst! Kleiner fieser Kommentar meinerseits: Im nächsten Kapitel bestimmt!

Ganz großer Dank für die superlieben Reviews geht an: Silithiel, SweetVanilla, Draco1990, TheDarkAngelRisa, Mitsuki-Chin, anarai, shean, Severina35, Qesse, Reiko-Yamaoka, kate, wobbeltierchen und AlyshaNemesis!

_**IHR SEID DIE ALLERBESTEN! **_

XXX

"So, Potter", sagte Malfoy dann, legte den Kopf schief und lächelte, was Harry nichts Gutes verhieß, "erste Frage: Was ist mit dir und dem Baby-Wiesel?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah ihn verständnis los an. "Hä?" fragte er, "was meinst du? Und wen meinst du?"

Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ginny Weasly, Potter", sagte er abschätzig, "was ist da?"

"Was soll da sein?" fragte Harry zurück und begann ernsthaft an Malfoys Verstand zu zweifeln.

Dieser schnaubte nur. "Sie hat dich geküsst, Potter", erklärte er in einem geduldigen Ton, "auf den Mund. Und du hast den Kuss erwidert. Also, was ist da?"

Harry errötete leicht und sah Malfoy schräg von der Seite an. "Nichts", antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß, "es waren die Mistelzweige." Er zögerte einen Moment und hing dann an: "Gegenfrage: Warum interessiert dich das so brennend?"

Malfoy tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, wenigstens ein bißchen zu erröten oder auch nur den Blick abzuwenden. "Nun", setzte er an, "nach einhelliger Meinung ist sie vermutlich das zweithübscheste Mädchen an dieser Schule, gleich nach Cho. Beide haben dich kürzlich geküsst und beide wolltest du nicht. Man könnte an deiner Sexualität zweifeln. Oder an deiner Potenz."

Irgendwie schaffte es Harry, nicht gnadenlos rot zu werden. "Ach", erwiderte er, scheinbar gelassen, "könnte man das? Vielleicht habe ich mein Augenmerk auch nur auf eine andere Person geworfen?"

Malfoy grinste. "Das bringt mich zu Frage zwei. Ist das so? Ist der große Potter verliebt?"

Harry biss fest die Zähne zusammen und flehte Gott um Stärke an. "Ja", erwiderte er schließlich knapp, "bin ich." Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen und starrte zur Decke hinauf. Er zwang sich, Draco wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen und wunderte sich eine Sekunde lang über den Ausdruck heimlicher Freude in dessen silbernen Augen. "Warum hast du mit Pansy Schluss gemacht?"

Draco verzog angewidert den Mund. "Wir waren nie zusammen", stellte er klar, "und ich habe ihr nur zu verstehen gegeben, dass das auch so bleiben wird. Ich habe andere Interessen." Er ließ Harry bei diesen Worten nicht aus den Augen. "Nächste Frage: In wen ist denn unser allgemeiner Retter ver..."

Kurz, bevor Draco das schreckliche Wort zu Ende sprechen konnte und Harry somit in eine unaussprechliche Bredoullie gebracht hätte, kam plötzlich ein Mädchen von hinten angestürmt und riss Harry herum. Dieser war zu verblüfft um irgendwie zu reagieren, und als er realisierte, wer da vor ihm stand - ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, eine von Chos besten Freundinnen - hatte sie auch schon seinen Kopf gepackt und ihm einen feuchten, unappetitlichen Kuss verpasst. Er erstarrte und riss unglücklich die Augen auf, was ihm einen Blick auf Malfoy gewährte, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht da stand und sie beobachtete.

"Ich.. also... Harry... ähm..", machte das Mädchen, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, "die Mistelzweige..." Sie betrachtete ihn abwartend, wahrscheinlich hoffend, dass er ihr nun in den glühensten Worten seine Liebe gestand. Er allerdings räusperte sich nur und meinte: "Ja... Tja... also ... vielen Dank!"

Sie starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang ungläubig an, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Harry hätte sich am liebsten in einer ganz dunklen Ecke verkrochen. Verdammt, seit wann waren Mädchen an ihm interessiert? Und auch noch so beunruhigend viele?

Malfoy knurrte leise und Harry wandte ihm wieder seinen Blick zu. "Der große Potter", spöttelte er, seine Augen zu schmalen Strichen zusammengekniffen, die hasserfüllte Blitze auf Harry schossen, "kann keinen Schritt mehr tun, ohne dass nicht irgendwer über ihn herfällt."

Die Scham über den Vorfall wandelte sich in eine kaum kontrollierbare Wut um. Was konnte er denn dafür! Als hätte er darum gebeten! "Eifersüchtig, Malfoy?" fragte er zischend, "fragt sich bloß, auf wen - auf mich oder die Mädchen!"

Malfoys Gesicht lief rot an und bildete einen anziehenden Kontrost zu seinen zu Eis erstarrten Augen. "Oh ja, Potter", erwiderte er kalt, "erklär du mir ruhig, ich sei schwul. Du musst es ja wissen, nicht wahr?"

Harry sah nur noch rot und versetzte Malfoy einen Stoß, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ. "Ich frage mich, was dich eigentlich zu dieser Annahme bringt", sagte er scharf, "schließlich war ich nicht derjenige, der dich geküsst hat!"

Malfoy wurde, wenn möglich, noch eine Spur röter. "Richtig", erwiderte er und schubste nun seinerseits Harry, "allerdings habe ich dich auch nur geküsst, um dich zu verunsichern!"

Harry fing sich nach einigen Metern wieder - Malfoy hatte ziemlich viel Kraft in diesen Stoß gelegt - und fand sich, zu seinem stillen Entsetzen, unter einem Mistelzweig wieder. Ohne, dass er es irgendwie hätte verhindern können, marschierte er auf Malfoy zu und presste seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Draco machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und versuchte, ihn von sich zu drücken, aber Harry ließ sich nicht beirren, legte seine Hände auf die schmalen Hüften seines Gegenübers und zog ihn noch ein wenig enger zu sich.

Es war ein heftiger, verlangender Kuss, angestachelt von der Wut der beiden aufeinander, ihre Lippen mehr mit einander ringend als sich liebkosend und erst ganz am Ende ließ Harry seine Zungenspitze sanft über die Lippen Malfoys leiten, bevor er ihn wieder los ließ.

Beide keuchten heftig und nahmen erstmal Abstand. "Was sollte das, Potter?" fragte Draco schließlich und betrachtete Harry argwöhnisch.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Anscheinend hatte Malfoy nicht mitbekommen, dass Harry kurzzeitig unter dem Bann des Mistelzweiges stand. "Du", sagte er dann, bis ihm die Erleuchtung kam, "... bist nicht der einzige, der Spielchen spielen kann!"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er wurde blass, dann fing er sich wieder. "Ach so, Potter?" sagte er leise, "wir spielen also wieder? Nun gut." Er wandte sich um, maß Harry nochmals mit einem fast traurigen Blick und verschwand dann.

Harry starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher. Man, dieser Typ hatte es wirklich drauf, dramatische Abgänge zu inszenieren.

Ganz langsam drehte er sich um und ging, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er nicht zufällig unter einen Mistelzweig geriet, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Dort saßen bereits Hermine und Ron, die anscheinend auf ihn gewartet hatten. "Hey, Harry", sagte Ron und richtete sich ein wenig in seinem Sessel auf, "wo.. wo warst du? Irgendwie leuchtet dein Gesicht so."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Danke, Ron", sagte er in einem ganz besonders süßen Ton, "du machst mir heute ja Komplimente, ich komme mir schon vor wie ein Supermodel."

Ron grinste bloß und deutete einladend auf den Sessel vor sich. Ermattet ließ Harry sich hineinsinken. "War ein harter Tag", murmelte er schwach und warf Hermine aus halbgeöffneten Lidern einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Diese verstand sofort und stuppste Ron leicht an. "Lässt du uns ein bißchen allein?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn und machte einen Schmollmund. "Aber wieso denn?"

Hermine lächelte süß. "Ich wollte Harry noch etwas über 'Geschichte der Magie' erzählen, du weißt schon, die vierzehnten Trollaufstände - diesen Aufsatz, den wir für Professor Binns machen sollen!"

Harry war beeindruckt - seit wann konnte Hermine derart gut lügen? Er beschloss, sich nicht daran zu stören - es war ihm ja gerade nur von Nutzen.

Ron wurde eine Spur blasser, stand dann heftig aus und murmelte fadenscheinig: "Ähm... Ja... Also, ich will dabei nicht stören... Ich lenke euch ja doch nur ab.. Ähm.. Also... Viel Spaß euch beiden!" Er huschte rasch davon und Harry gestand sich grinsend ein, dass Mädchen wahrscheinlich die weitaus besseren Lügner waren.

Hermine lehnte sich bequem in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Und", fragte sie, scheinbar unbekümmert, "was gibt es Neues?"

Er schluckte erstmal, bevor er langsam und stockend mit der ganzen, unappetitlichen Geschichte herausrückte.

Als er geendet hatte, glühte Hermines Gesicht wie von einer 1000-Watt-Birne angestrahlt. "Ha", sagte sie triumphierend, "das ist ja was!" Sie grinste und sah so aus, als würde sie am liebsten in ein anzügliches Kichern ausbrechen, und das einzige, was sie davon abhielt, war wohl der Gedanke wie wenig intelligent dieses Verhalten wirken würde.

Harry lupfte ironisch eine Augenbraue und fragte trocken: "Was ist was? Dass ich mich beinahe zum kompletten Volltrottel gemacht hätte? Dass ich schwul bin? Oder, dass ich in Malfoy verliebt bin?"

Sie lächelte zurück wie eine Katze, die gerade einen Topf Sahne ausgeschleckt hat. "Ach, Harry", sagte sie in einem fast gönnerhaften Ton, "du verstehst auch gar nichts, oder?"

Entspannt ließ sie sich ein wenig in ihren Sessel zurücksinken. "_Mir_", sagte sie betont, "war schon gestern klar, was du für Malfoy fühlst, das ist also nichts besonderes. Viel interessanter", fügte sie an und Harry konnte ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass sie die Worte "und lustiger" gerade noch unterdrückt hatte, "ist aber sein Verhalten heute." Sie faltete ihre Hände über ihrem Schoß und sah ihn abwartend an.

Harry wurde unter ihrem Blick zappelig. "Was denn?" wollte er ungeduldig wissen, "was soll daran denn bitte interessant sein? Er spielt Spielchen, wie er es so nett ausdrückt."

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ja sicher tut er das", antwortete sie im gleichen Tonfall, "soll er auf dich zurennen und sagen "Potter, ich liebe dich" oder wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Harry errötete bei der Vorstellung. "Natürlich nicht", erwiderte er gereizt, "aber ich finde wirklich nicht, dass er sich als Ausbund der Liebenswürdigkeit mir gegenüber präsentiert."

Sie lachte amüsiert auf. "Harry, es ist auch immer noch Malfoy", erklärte sie im Lehrer-Ton, "selbst verliebt ist er noch immer ein arroganter, kleiner Mistkerl!" Er machte ein protestierendes Gesicht, aber sie redete einfach weiter: "Guck mal, er sucht jede Möglichkeit, dir nahe zu sein... Nutzt deine Schwächen aus und wandelt sie zu seinem Vorteil um - sehr slytherin übrigens, selbst in der Liebe sind die anscheinend noch berechnend..." Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf und Harry nutzte diese kleine Pause in ihrem Redefluß um einzuwerfen: "Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass er verliebt ist? Und ausgerechnet in _mich_?"

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. "Begreifst du das wirklich nicht?"

Er blinzelte wie eine schläfrige Eule, und sie fasste sich benommen an die Stirn. "Harry, das ist doch offensichtlich", sagte sie schließlich, "er... er küsst dich, in der Bücherei - und sagt hinterher, das wäre nur um ein Spiel zu spielen." Sie verzog ironisch ihr Gesicht. "Ron würde auch gerne sein Spielchen mit Malfoy treiben, aber nie im Leben würde er ihn dafür küssen, egal wie sehr das Malfoy wohl verwirren würde! Man küsst Leute, die einem zuwider sind, nämlich nicht!" Sie hob einen ihrer langen schlanken Finger. "Das wäre Punkt eins. Dann ist da natürlich noch die Sache mit deinem Po." Sie lächelte. "Er würde ihn nicht anfassen, wenn er das nicht wollen würde. Glaub mir, Harry - einen anderen Jungen am Po zu berühren... Das tut man nicht einfach so!" Sie hob den nächsten Finger. "Das war Punkt zwei. Punkt drei..." Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich. "Er hat mit Pansy Schluss gemacht. Welchen Grund sollte er dazu haben? Jeder Junge, der nicht schwul oder vergeben ist, würde sich nur zu gern zwischen die Schenkel dieses dämlichen Busenwunders legen." Hermines Stimme hatte einen leicht hämischen Klang angenommen, den Harry nur zu gut verstehen konnte. "Punkt vier: Diese Wette. Er will alles über dich wissen und geht dafür sogar das Risiko ein, dass er sich blamieren könnte. Sehr edel übrigens, hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Punkt fünf - und der überaus herausragenste und der, der am meisten zu ihm und zum Slytherin allgemein passt: Er ist brennend eifersüchtig. Wenn dich nur ein Mädchen ansieht würde er es am liebsten den Schlangen zum Fraß vorwerfen - was vielleicht auch ein Grund dafür ist, dass er mich so hasst, wer weiß."

Sie hielt ihm ihre ausgestreckten Finger vor die Nase und wedelte herausfordernd mit der Hand herum. "Siehst du es ein? Er ist hoffnungslos und völlig vernarrt in dich, mein Lieber."


	15. Traum

Kurze Kapitel.. Hmm... Naja, dann ist dieses wohl auch zu kurz. Und vermutlich würdet ihr mich für das Ende gerne exikutieren, aber dummerweise würde die FF dann nicht weitergehen.. Harhar, ich habe euch in der Hand:D

Soo, dieses Kapitelchen ist - wie gesagt - etwas kürzer als das vorher ... Der Schreibstil ist auch etwas anders, zumindest laut meiner bescheidenen Meinung. War aber mal nötig... Ach, und hatte sich nicht wer ein Traumsequel gewünscht? Sehr witzig, hatte das zu dem Zeitpunkt schon abgetippt, musste aber noch mal überarbeitet werden... Aber sieh es ruhig als eine persönliche Widmung an dich :D Hoffe, es gefällt dann auch - bin noch nicht so 100 im Reinen damit.. Aber naja, ist ein Traum, muss nicht logisch sein!

Großer Dank für die Unterstützung und das Anfeuern geht an: SweetVanilla (Respekt übrigens für den stets ersten Review:D), Severina35, garfieldsg08, wobbeltierchen, Silithiel, Draco1990, TheDarkAngelRisa, Kraecker, Reiko-Yamaoka, MissHermineGranger, SaraPotter, AlyshaNemesis, Natsucat, anarai und Keksi!

Freut mich übrigens zu hören, dass euch Hermine im letzten Kapitel gefallen hat.. Die nette Dame kam in den Kapiteln zuvor ein wenig zu kurz, bzw. wirkte sie ein wenig mehr anstrengend als nett. Und das wollte ich doch revidieren - Hermine ist im Potter-Universum die beste weibliche Gestalt! thumbs up

Sorry, musste grade ein wenig Werbung machen.. Ärghs.. Nun weiter im Text:

XXX

Harry schluckte und suchte nach einer Erwiderung, aber Hermine schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. "Nein, Harry", sagte sie leise, "einmal, nur einmal in deinem Leben - widersprich nicht. Nimm es einfach mal hin, zumindest für diesen Abend, ok? Denk drüber nach. Ich geh schlafen." Sie stand auf und legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter, dann ging sie eine fröhliche Melodie summend zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ging im Geiste seine Begegnungen mit Malfoy nochmals durch. Sicher, der Blonde hatte ihn geküsst - und das hatte er wirklich noch nicht vorher getan - aber es wäre Malfoy auch ohne Probleme zuzutrauen, dass er dies nur tat um Harry zu verwirren. Und dass Malfoy schwul sein sollte - das wollte einfach nicht in sein Gehirn vordringen. Soviele Freundinnen, wie er schon gehabt hatte - vermutlich hatte er das halbe Schloss entjungfert. Allerdings hatte auch er schon einige Freundinnen gehabt, und trotzdem vor kurzem seine Homosexualität entdeckt...

Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare. Wirklich weiter kam er nicht. Selbst wenn Malfoy tatsächlich an ihm interessiert sein sollte - was für Zukunftsaussichten hatten sie denn schon? Erstens war er ein Gryffindor und Malfoy Slytherin - und es war nun weiß Gott kein Geheimnis, dass diese beiden Häuser nicht unbedingt für ihren großen Zusammenhalt bekannt waren. Zweitens hasste er die Familie und das ganze Umfeld des Blonden aus tiefster Seele - und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy zumindest Abscheu für seinen Freundeskreis empfand. Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen. Und drittens - sie waren beide verflucht störrisch. Keiner würde jemals den ersten Schritt machen, die Gefühle offenbaren, einfach aus dem simplen Grund, weil beide so unglaublich stur waren... ganz davon zu schweigen, wie verletzlich man sich dadurch machen würde.

Er seufzte tief. Wo war sein sprichwörtlicher Gryffindor-Mut geblieben?

Er war verschwunden, einfach weg, so als hätte Flitwick ihm diesen mitsamt seinem Zauberstab abgenommen.

Ergeben ließ er die Lider sinken. Zumindest, so dachte er spöttisch, hatte er das Objekt seiner Begierde heute geküsst - wenn auch nur, nachdem sie sich fast geprügelt hätten.

Er kräuselte die Lippen. Was war es, was ihn so an Malfoy fesseslte? So toll war er doch gar nicht. Sicher, er sah gut aus. Ziemlich gut sogar. Mit Augen, die wie silberne Sterne strahlen konnten, um im nächsten Augenblick so unergründlich wie das ewige Eis zu schimmern. Aber davon mal abgesehen - was war schon besonderes an ihm?

Vielleicht seine schmalen Lippen, die so oft zu einem Grinsen verzogen waren, dass einem kaum auffiel, wie wunderbar sanft sie geschwungen waren. Ja, das musste Harry zugeben, das sprach sicherlich für Malfoy. Aber sonst? Gut, er hatte außerdem einen fast beunruhigend guten Körperbau. Das viele Quidditch-Training hatte seinen Körper gestählt, das war sogar durch die unförmige Robe ersichtlich. Aber das zählte alles kaum. Äußerlichkeiten! Sicher, Malfoy sah gut aus! Aber den Punkt hatte er ja schon! Gab es sonst noch irgendetwas, dass besonders an dem Slytherin war?

Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, überzog ein sanftes Lächeln sein Gesicht.

Wie wäre es mit der Tatsache, dass allein seine Anwesenheit Harry vollkommen neben sich stehen ließ?

Dass seine Stimme ihm kleine Schauer über den Rücken jagte?

Dass er in seinen Augen versinken könnte?

Dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen musste, um nicht dem unwiderstehlichen Drang nachzugeben, die feinen Gesichtszüge des Anderen nachzufahren?

Dass er sich, sobald sich der Slytherin in seiner Nähe aufhielt, furchtbar verletzlich und gleichzeitig unglaublich beschützt vorkam?

Unbewusst kuschelte er sich etwas tiefer in seinen Sessel. Hmmm, es wäre einfach zu schön, wenn Hermine recht behielte... Aber das tat sie ja eigentlich immer?

_"Potter", hörte er die schnarrende Stimme desjenigen, der derzeit mehr in seinen Gedanken rumspukte als irgendwie gut für ihn war, "schau nicht so verklärt drein, wir müssen hier fertig werden!"_

_Harry nickte bloß und fuhr mit ruhigen Bewegungen an den Bücherrücken entlang. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde glauben können, dass Malfoy an ihm interessiert war? Der Typ interessierte sich doch für nichts anderes als sich selbst._

_"Noch eine dringende Verabredung, oder wozu die Eile?" erkundigte er sich höflich._

_Malfoy starrte ihn durchdringend an. "Wozu wohl, Potter?" fragte er bissig, und die Verachtung mit der er Harrys Namen aussprach versetzte ihm einen Stich, "glaubst du, ich will viel mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig mit dir verbringen?"_

_Harry schluckte und wandte sich um. Jetzt war wirklich sein Mut gefragt. "Ja", erwiderte er ernst, "genau das glaube ich."_

_Malfoys Augen weiteten sich und seine Stimme nahm einen deutlich raueren Klang an. "Und was verleitet dich zu dieser Annahme, Potter?"_

_Harry ließ das Tuch sinken und ging langsam auf Malfoy zu. "Weil", sagte er und legte sanft seine Hand auf die schmalen Hüften des Blonden, "du", die andere Hand sank auf Malfoys Rücken nieder und zog ihn näher zu Harry, "das hier", sie waren einander so nah, dass Harry Malfoys warmen Atem wieder einatmete, "niemals erlauben würdest", sein Mund strich über die Ohrmuschel des Slytherin, "wenn es nicht so wäre!" _

_Harry wartete einen Moment, ließ zu, dass sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte und seine Gedanken nicht mehr Achterbahn fuhren, während er den Anderen immer noch im Arm hielt. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen._

_"Hmm, Potter", antwortete Malfoy schließlich und Harry konnte das zufriedene Lächeln aus seinen Worten heraushören, "du warst schon immer für deine Auffassungsgabe bekannt." Seine Hände wanderten Harrys Rücken hinauf, fuhren sanft die Linie der Wirbelsäule nach und kamen schließlich in seinem Nacken zur Ruhe. Draco bog seinen Kopf zurück um Harry direkt ansehen zu können und in seinen silbernen Augen glühte ein warmes Leuchten. "Lassen wir uns also Zeit", flüsterte er noch, bevor er seine Lippen sacht auf die Harrys legte und damit ein kleines Feuerwerk entfachte._

Harry schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Himmel, was war bloß los mit ihm? Wie wahrscheinlich war dieser Traum wohl - eins zu eine Million! Er rieb sich entnervt mit der Hand über die Augen, stand dann auf und wankte Richtung Schlafsaal. Zwar würde er vermutlich nicht unbedingt sonderlich gut schlafen, aber immerhin war sein Bett bequemer.

Zu seinem stillen Erstaunen schlief er tief und friedlich bis zum nächsten Morgen, als ihn ein Puff von Ron weckte. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen. "Wach auf, Harry!" rief Ron übeflüssigerweise und stieß ihn erneut an, "es ist Silvester! Letzter Tag des Jahres, Silvesterball... Du weißt schon! Steh auf!"

Harry gähnte erst einmal herzhaft und begann dann, umständlich mit seiner Decke zu kämpfen. "Hmpf", machte er, "ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran so toll sein soll!" Sehnlichst wünschte er sich, einfach weiterschlafen zu können in seinem wunderbar warmen und weichen Bettchen und einem gewissen blonden, silberäugigen Herrn nicht zu begegnen. Wenigstens nicht in Realität.

Ron grinste bloß. "Ach, komm, Harry", meinte er, "es gibt ein Festessen, Butterbier für alle und den ganzen Tag darf man sich völlig idiotisch benehmen!"

"Fällt dir ja nicht schwer", grummelte sein Freund zur Antwort und schwang endlich seine langen Beine aus dem Bett, während er nach seiner Brille tastete.

Ron überging den Einwurf geflissentlich. "Die Lehrer geben an diesem Tag alle keine Strafarbeiten... Was heißt, dass auch du heute nicht zur Strafarbeit musst! Kein Malfoy heute! Wenn das kein Grund zur Freude ist!"

Harry grinste schief. "Das ist allerdings eine gute Nachricht", stimmte er zu, das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend ignorierend, "wenigstens etwas."

In kürzester Zeit machte er sich fertig und ging gemeinsam mit Ron die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, in dem schon Hermine auf ihn wartete. "Na, eine angenehme Nacht verbracht?" fragte sie katzenhaft lächelnd, woraufhin Ron freudestrahlend bejahte und Harry ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal, aus dem schon ein lautes Stimmengewirr drang. Sie setzten sich an ihren angestammten Platz, Harry schaufelte sich Müsli in seine Frühstücksschale und wollte sich gerade etwas entspannen, als die Eulen angeflogen kamen. Mit majestätischen Flügelschlägen ließ sich eine hübsche, braune Schuleule vor Harrys Platz nieder und hielt ihm auffordernd ihre Kralle entgegen.

Harry, der gerade den ersten Löffel Müsli zum Mund führen wollte, hielt erstarrt inne und sah die Eule an als wäre sie sein personifizierter Todesengel. Ganz langsam, als wäre die Eule eine im Begriff zu explodierende Bombe, senkte er den Löffel und griff nach dem kleinen Paket. Mit zitternden Fingern löste er es von der Eule, die daraufhin sofort verschwand, und öffnete es ungeschickt.

Es waren zwei kleine Smaragde, die genau Harrys Augenfarbe hatten. Er starrte die Steine mit einem Blick pursten Misstrauens an, sie ließen sich von seinem Verhalten jedoch in keinster Weise einschüchtern sondern erhoben sich elegant in die Lüfte und steuerten genauso zielstrebig wie das Silber in dem Päckchen vorher auf sein rechtes Handgelenk zu und verschmolzen mit dem Metall. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und betrachtete das Band dann genauer.

Jetzt war er es unbestreitbar, Parsel hin oder her - es war eine Schlange. Eine wunderhübsche, kleine Schlange, die sich mit anmutigen Bewegungen über sein Handgelenk zu bewegen schien. Es war faszinierend, vor allem jetzt, da die Edelsteine augenähnlich im Licht der Morgensonne funkelten.

Nur schwer konnte er seinen Blick von dem Band losreißen und sich wieder auf sein Essen konzentrieren.

Wer? fragte er sich zum wiederholten Mal, wer machte ihm solch teure Geschenke, ohne zuzugeben woher - oder viel mehr: von wem - sie kamen? War wer-auch-immer-es-ihm-geschickt-hatte etwa so häßlich oder sonstwie verdorben, dass er sich nicht traute seine Person zu erkennen zu geben?

Gedankenverloren hob er den Blick und ließ ihn über die Tische schweifen.

Vom Ravenclaw-Tisch wehten geballte Ladungen an weiblicher Verachtung herüber, von denen sich Harry jedoch sicher war, dass er sie leicht mit einem süßen Lächeln in die wunderschönsten Mädchenträumereien verwandeln konnte - wozu er jedoch nicht die geringste Lust hatte. Vielmehr setzte er ein fast slytherin-haft arrogantes Grinsen auf, während er Cho plus Konsorten musterte, um dann seinen Blick weiterwandern zu lassen.

Seine Grinsen gefror zu einer starren Maske als er einem silbernen Augenpaar begegnete. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen starrten sich die beiden (ehemaligen) Erzfeinde der Schule über die Tische hinweg so fasziniert in die Augen als hätten sie soeben eine völlig neue Welt im jeweils anderen Augenpaar entdeckt, eine Welt, die es zu entdecken - und zu erobern - galt.

Harry schluckte und zwang sich unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu einem grüßenden Nicken, frei von jedwedem Spott oder Sarkasmus. Er wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion des Slytherin.

Dessen Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment lang erstaunt, dann glänzten sie auf und ein fast freundliches Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, das Harrys Herz zum Klopfen brachte. Gott, er sah so anbetungswürdig aus, wenn er so lächelte - so unschuldig und glücklich!

Malfoy schloß die Augen in eulenhafter Weise, was ihm einen Ausdruck von Weisheit verlieh und neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne - ebenfalls ein Nicken.

Harry glaubte, er würde in jedem Augenblick zerspringen und lächelte nun seinerseits, ein Lächeln, das kleine Grübchen an seinen Mundwinkeln zeigte und seine grünen Augen zum Strahlen brachte, sodass Hannah Abbott am Hufflepuff-Tisch sich beinahe an ihrem Saft verschluckt hatte und sich zu fragen begann, warum bei Merlins Bart ihr noch nie aufgefallen war, wie verdammt nochmal gut Harry Potter eigentlich aussah.


	16. Gesucht und gefunden

Keine Beschwerden bitte über die Länge dieses Kapitels... Ich weiß, es ist kürzer als die anderen. Aber ich _musste _an diesem Punkt aufhören... Aus story-technischen Gründen. Und wer mich bisher noch nicht für meine kleine, sadistische Ader verflucht hat... der tut es wahrscheinlich jetzt.

Nya... lassen wir das.

Ach, zu der allgemein des öfteren aufgekommenen Frage nach der noch folgenden Menge an Kapiteln - ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht nur 3, vielleicht auch 13... Mal sehen, wie sich alles entwickelt. Heißt also: Ich geb euch keine Chance zu entkommen, ihr müsst immer weiterlesen:D

Der Dank geht dieses Mal an: Severina35, Silithiel, Mitsuki-Chin, AlyshaNemesis, Draco1990, wobbeltierchen, Anne Carter, Sara Potter, mary87, AmyBlack, littlewhisper und anarai!

Dafür, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, lade ich es auch ein wenig früher hoch als geplant... Ich hoffe, das ist ein Trost:D

XXX

Dieser bemerkte natürlich nichts von diesen urplötzlichen Gedanken, viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Malfoy anzustrahlen. Erst Ron holte ihn aus seiner Trance.

"Hey", murmelte dieser und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter, "warum zur Hölle starrst du so glücklich grinsend vor dich hin?"

Harry schlug rasch die Augen nieder und räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Schönes Wetter heute", meinte er dann und lächelte linkisch, "wunderschönes Wetter!"

Ron zog zweifelnd seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ein erbärmlicher Lügner bist, Harry?"

Er ignorierte diesen Einwurf und plapperte weiter. "Der Schnee - der Himmel - ganz wunderbar!"

"... und völlig bescheuert noch dazu?" hängte Ron an und versuchte, Harrys Blick einzufangen. "Warum strahlst du so? Den geheimnisvollen Päckchenschicker entlarvt?"

Er warf mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus wirklichem Interesse einen Blick auf das Armband und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Veränderung darauf bemerkte. "Zum Donner, Harry!" hauchte er, "es sieht aus, als würde es leben! Oder eher, als würde sie leben - diese Schlange da!" Seine Fingerspitzen berührten sacht die Miniatur, als hätte er Angst, dass die Schlange bei einer härteren Handhabung nach vorne schnellen und ihn angreifen würde.

Harry lächelte leicht und sah ebenfalls auf sein Armband hinab. "Ich weiß", erwiderte er, "hab die Steine gerade geschickt bekommen." Er deutete erklärend auf das leere Päckchen vor ihm und Ron warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu. "Harry", sagte er mit fast komisch wirkender Vorsicht, "ich bin mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Band aus Slytherin kommt. Von einem nicht unbedingt armen Bewohner dieses Schlosses." Er machte eine kleine, dramatische Pause und sah ihn dann scharf an. "Bist du sicher, dass es nicht irgendwie verflucht ist? Vielleicht hat es Malfoy geschickt um dich zu irgendetwas blödem anzustiften..."

Harrys Augen wurden kreisrund und wie magnetisch angezogen drehte sich sein Kopf auf Malfoy zu, der jedoch gerade völligst in sein Frühstück vertieft schien. "Zu etwas Blödem?" echote er verwirrt, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten. Eigentlich hatte alles mit dem Armband angefangen - und je länger er es umhatte, um so intensiver waren seine Gefühle für Malfoy geworden. Er hatte das Band auf alle möglichen Flüche getestet - Imperius und Gifte, sowie Liebeszauber... Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Malfoy eine besondere Art gefunden, seine Gedanken zu manipulieren? Vielleicht lachte er sich heimlich ins Fäustchen, weil sich der große Potter seinetwegen so unsäglich dämlich benahm? Vielleicht... vielleicht war Harry gar nicht wirklich schwul, sondern dies war nur eine fixe Idee, die Malfoy ihm eingepflanzt hatte?

Weil er selbst tatsächlich irgendein perverses Interesse an Harry hatte, aber genau wusste, dass dieses nie erwidert werden würde?

"Ja", hörte er wie von weit entfernt Rons Stimme, "was weiß ich - dass du dich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machst oder so ähnlich!"

Harry blinzelte und riß sich endlich von Malfoys Anblick los. War es möglich? fragte er sich bebend, war es möglich, dass Malfoy hinter all dem steckte?

Er stand ruckartig auf und verschüttete dabei sein Müsli über den ganzen Tisch, sodass Colin Creevey empört aufquietschte, als die aufgeweichten Haferflocken auf seinen Teller schwappten.

Schnurstracks marschierte er zum Tisch der Slytherins und stellte sich mit zornsprühendem Blick vor Malfoy auf. "Malfoy", zischte er, "ich muss mit dir reden!"

Der Angesprochene hob betont langsam den Kopf. Mildes Erstaunen lag in seinen Augen, Augen, in denen Harry trotz allem noch zu gern versunken wäre. "Plötzlich so wütend, Potter?" fragte er ruhig, "war etwas mit deinem Müsli?"

"So ähnlich", antwortete Harry leise grollend, packte den Arm des Slytherin und zog ihn unsanft hinter sich her. Köpfe wandten sich dem Spektakel fasziniert zu - endlich wieder mal eine Art Schaukampf zwischen den beiden wohl begabtesten Jungmagiern ihrer Zeit miterleben zu können. War ja auch lange genug Ruhe gewesen.

"Immer langsam, Potter", ließ sich Malfoy verärgert vernehmen, während er versuchte seinen Arm aus dem eisenharten Griff des Anderen zu winden, "so furchtbar dringend kann es doch auch nicht sein!"

"Doch, ist es!" beharrte Harry aufgebracht und kam endlich hinter der Tür des Speisesaal zu Stehen. Von drinnen war ein einvernehmliches Seufzen zu hören - allgemeine Enttäuschung darüber, dass ihnen der aufregenste Teil wohl verborgen blieb. Wohl wahr, dachte Harry grimmig.

Malfoy rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Und, wo drückt der Schuh so früh am Tag?" fragte er und machte eine umfassende Bewegung. "Wir sind alleine, dann kannst du mich wohl fragen, was dir so auf der Seele brennt!"

Harry ging nicht auf den spöttischen Ton ein und hielt ihm sein Armband unter die Nase. "Das hier", sagte er scharf, "ist das von dir?"

Malfoy schielte auf das Band und lächelte schließlich. "Und wenn?"

Harrys Augen zogen sich zu schmalen, grünen Schlitzen zusammen. "Keine Spielchen mehr, Malfoy", erwiderte er lakonisch, "ist es von dir oder nicht?"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja", antwortete er knapp, "ist es."

Das Band fühlte sich mit einem Mal tonnenschwer an seinem Handgelenk an. Sein Arm sank kraftlos herab. "Ist...", fragte er und schluckte, um den gepressten Klang seiner Stimme beizulegen, "ist es verzaubert?"

Auch Malfoy schluckte. "Ja", antwortete er wieder und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein 5-Kilo-Hammer auf seinem Kopf landen, "aber..."

Harry hob einhaltgebietend die Hand und wich einen Schritt zurück. Mit raschen Bewegungen machte er sich an dem Band zu schaffen, löste es schließlich und warf es dem Anderen achtlos vor die Füße. "Ich will nichts hören", entgegnete er kalt, so kalt wie sich sein Innerstes anfühlte, "und ich will dich nicht sehen."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte gehen, einen der dramatischen Abgänge hinlegen, für die eigentlich der Slytherin bekannt war, aber dummerweise fühlte er plötzlich eine Art Sogwirkung, die ihn zurück zu dem Slytherin zog.

Gehetzt sah er an die Decke - und verdammt: Ein Mistelzweig. Konnte es einen gerechten Gott geben, wenn ihm dauernd so etwas passierte?

Sein Körper drehte sich ohne sein Zutun um und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf Malfoy zu, der noch immer wie angewurzelt vor dem Armband stand und jetzt langsam den Kopf hob. So etwas wie Hoffnung glimmte in seinen Augen auf, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher.

Sie waren noch 3 Meter entfernt... noch 2... noch einen...

Harry schlang unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte seine Arme fest um eine Säule, die kurz vor Malfoy stand und presste seinen Kopf an das kalte Gestein. Bloß nicht, schwor er sich und kniff fest die Augen zu, bloß nicht daran denken, wie unbeschreiblich weich seine Lippen sind.

Er hörte nichts von dem Anderen, kein Gelächter für seine merkwürdige Einlage noch irgendetwas anderes. Ganz langsam hob er die Lider.

Dicht vor ihm, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, war Draco Malfoy. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte dann, ganz leise, kaum für Harry verständlich: "Ich wünschte wirklich, du hättest es behalten." Er sah einen Moment zur Seite und ein beinahe schüchternes Lächeln überlief sein Gesicht. "Oder mir wenigstens zugehört."

Er hob seine Hand und strich Harry ganz sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Alles in Harry schrie und verzehrte sich danach, die dämliche Säule loszulassen und statt ihr etwas viel anschmiegsameres und begehrenswerteres zu umarmen, etwas, das ganz dicht bei ihm war, so nah, dass Harry die Hitze die vom Körper des Blonden ausging spüren konnte - aber er beherrschte sich und kräftigte noch seinen Griff um den Marmor. Gut, Malfoy hatte ihn meinetwegen verzaubert und der dusselige Mistelzweig hatte sein übriges getan, aber er wäre nicht Harry Potter wenn er nicht immer noch seinen Trotz hätte!

Malfoy holte tief Luft, beugte sich dann plötzlich vor und berührte Harrys Lippen kurz mit seinen, kaum als Kuss zu bezeichnen, aber immer noch genug um den Bann des Mistelzweigs aufzulösen. Die Kraft, die ihn an Malfoy gefesselt hatte, verschwand.

Harry ließ mit ungelenken Bewegungen die Säule los und trat einige Schritte zurück. "Verschwinde, Malfoy", sagte er mit unüberhörbarer Abscheu in der Stimme und wischte sich über die Lippen, "ich kann deinen Anblick nicht ertragen."

Kurz, ganz kurz blitzte ein tiefer Schmerz in den Augen seines Gegenübers auf, dann erstarrten sie wieder zu Eis. Die Hand, die Harrys Armband hielt - anscheinend hatte Malfoy es vom Boden aufgehoben, während Harry die Säule umklammert hatte - ballte sich zur Faust. "Ja, Harry", sagte er bitter, und die ungewohnte Anrede brachte Harry leicht aus dem Tritt, "mach es dir ruhig leicht."


	17. Exposita

Ja, fieser Cliff, ich weiß... Aber ich hätte auch noch einen gemeineren nehmen können. Nach dem _Exposita..._ Hätte euch auch nicht besser gefallen, oder:D

Ich muss leider gestehen - das Ende in diesem Kapitel ist nicht viel Leser-freundlicher...

Fand es übrigens sehr lieb, dass so viele mit dem kleinen Dray mitgelitten haben - tat mir auch ein bißchen leid beim Schreiben. Für ihn ist auch keine Besserung in Sicht, tjaja..

DAAAAAAAAAANKE an: wobbeltierchen, yvi, Mitsuki-Chin, anarai, Qesse, Luna-chan, Schu12, Draco1990, Viviann, Sara Potter, garfieldsg08, AlyshaNemesis, SweetVanilla, Severina35, mary87, Silithiel, TheDarkAngelRisa, daughter-of-deep-night und natsucat!

19 Reviews.. Ich vergehe vor Dankbarkeit! Dafür das nächste Kapitel auch extra schnell...

XXX

Harry schnaubte bloß abfällig. "Hör mit diesen leeren Beschuldigungen auf, Malfoy", erwiderte er verachtend, "du machst dich damit nur lächerlich."

Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich. "Ich? Ich mache mich lächerlich? Der einzige, der hier lachhaft ist, das bist du, Harry." Er kräuselte die Mundwinkel. "Und es sind keine leeren Beschuldigungen - es ist so. Du wählst den einfachen Weg. Es ist viel einfacher zu denken, ich hätte dich zu all dem gebracht, anstatt einzusehen, dass es deine wirklichen Gefühle sind, oder?"

Harrys Augen schossen Blitze. "Was weißt du schon von Gefühlen", entgegnete er verachtend, "ich zumindest muss niemanden dazu zwingen, mich zu lieben!"

Über Malfoys Lippen glitt ein überlegenes Grinsen. "Richtig", erwiderte er fast sanft, "dich liebt einfach jeder, nicht wahr?" Er schüttelt sacht den Kopf, dann hob er wieder den Blick. "Du glaubst also, ich habe dich zu deinen Gefühlen gezwungen? Das ist absurd, Potter. Ich weiß seit drei Jahren, dass der Imperius bei dir nicht wirkt."

"Stimmt" stieß Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "und, wie hast du es dann angestellt? Was für einen dreckigen, dunklen Zauber hast du benutzt? Hat Voldemort dir den Tip dazu gegeben?"

Malfoy lächelte milde. "Nein, Harry. So ist das nicht."

Wut durchlief seinen Körper, erfüllte jede Zelle von ihm und pulsierte in seinen Fingerspitzen. Am liebsten hätte er Malfoy geschüttelt oder ihm zumindest das blöde Lächeln aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.

"Weißt du was? Es interessiert mich nicht. Es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, wie du es angestellt hast! Es ist mir sogar völlig egal - so wie alles, was irgendwie mit dir zu tun hat." Er drehte sich um und lief mit eckigen Bewegungen aus der Halle, als er hart an der Schulter zurückgedreht wurde.

"Warte", sagte Malfoy flehentlich, "geh nicht. Nicht so, bitte..."

Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass Harry Malfoy eine Bitte aussprechen hörte, genauso wie diesen ungewohnten Tonfall, doch das berührte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig. Unsanft schob er die Hand des Slytherin von sich, fast so als wäre es Dreck. "Fass mich nicht an", zischte er kalt, "fass mich nie wieder an, verstanden? Du...", er ließ seine Augen abschätzig an Malfoys Körper auf und ab wandern, "... du widerst mich an!"

Malfoys Züge verhärteten sich und er presste fest die Lippen zusammen. "Du weißt noch nicht alles", sagte er, merklich um Fassung bemüht, "lass mich doch wenigstens..."

Harrys Wut explodierte förmlich und hinter seiner Stirn entsprang ein Zauberspruch, den er nicht einmal auszusprechen hatte: _Extensio._ Er hob die Hand und der Zauber traf Malfoy direkt vor die Brust, sodass er einige Meter durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und schließlich unsanft auf dem Rücken aufschlug. "Spar dir die Worte, Malfoy", sagte Harry noch, bevor er endgültig den Ort des Geschehens verließ. Zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen verliefen kleine Blitze, die sein Handgelenk hinaufliefen und schließlich sein Herz erreichten, um dort ein großes Loch hineinzubrennen.

Im Turm der Gryffindors angekommen lief er ohne die Anwesenden zu beachten schnurstracks in sein Zimmer, zog den Umhang seines Vaters hervor und warf ihn sich über. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust, jemanden zu sehen - und erst recht nicht, gesehen zu werden. Vor allem nicht von Ron oder Hermine, die ihn mit lästigen Fragen löchern würden.

Leise lief er wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete neben dem Porträt, bis der nächste reinkam.

Zu seiner stillen Überraschung waren dies Ron und Hermine, die sich suchend umsahen. "Sag mal, Hermine", sagte Ron gerade fragend, "weißt du zufällig genauer, was eigentlich wirklich in letzter Zeit los ist mit Harry?" Er sah sie scharf an und beobachtete aufmerksam ihr Gesicht.

Hermines Gesicht überzog kurz ein Ausdruck von Erstaunen, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Was meinst du?" fragte sie unschuldig und lächelte lieb.

Harry konnte fast zusehen, wie das Misstrauen in Ron dahin schmolz. "Ich dachte nur... weil ihr... naja, also..." Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Er ist so abwesend in letzter Zeit. Und ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander. Ich dachte, er hätte dir vielleicht gesagt, was wirklich mit ihm los ist."

Hermine zauderte einen Moment, dann lächelte sie ihren Freund beruhigend an. "Süß, wie du dich sorgst. Aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Er wird es uns schon noch sagen..." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und Harry hatte das abstruse Gefühl, dass sie ihn direkt ansah, was natürlich unmöglich war. "Irgendwann bestimmt."

Sie gingen weiter und Harry sah ihnen lächelnd hinterher, ehe er rasch aus dem Porträt hinaustrat und so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen loslief. Er achtete nicht auf den Weg und lief, solange er noch Luft holen konnte, und als er schließlich japsend anhielt war er in einem Teil des Schlosses, der ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Na super, Harry, dachte er ermattet, das hast du ja ganz großartig gemacht.

Er hörte von rechts schnelle Schritte und gemurmelte Stimmen und presste sich eng an die Wand, damit er den Ankommenden nicht im Weg war.

Zu seinem Missfallen entpuppten sich die sich nähernden Personen als niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Was war er doch für ein Riesenpechvogel.

"... aber vergiß nicht", sagte Blaise gerade und stieß Malfoy freundschaftlich an, "ihr habt immer noch eure Wette!"

Harry schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Ganz toll, anscheinend hatte Malfoy auch noch dem halben Slytherin-Turm von ihnen erzählt! Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch in seiner grenzenlosen Güte Rita Kimmkorn davon berichtet und ab morgen würde das ganze Drama im Tagespropheten nachzulesen sein! WAS FÜR FAMOSE AUSSICHTEN!

Sein Tag wurde wirklich von Minute zu Minute immer nur schlimmer, und eigentlich hätte er das nach diesem grandiosen Start für unmöglich gehalten.

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stierte vor sich hin. "Na und", murmelte er lustlos, "vermutlich bringt er mich das nächste Mal um, wenn ich ihn anspreche!"

Ganz recht, dachte Harry grimmig und musste an sich halten, um nicht lautstark seine Fingerknöcheln knacken zu lassen.

"Ach, Drac", meinte Blaise aufmunternd, "dass er sich so aufregt zeigt doch nur, wieviel du ihm bedeutest!"

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht. "Solange er glaubt, dass das alles von dem Armband kommt, bringt mir das aber herzlich wenig, Zabini!" entgegnete er säuerlich, woraufhin Harry verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. War dem etwa nicht so?

Zabini grinste. "Dann sag ihm doch, welchen Zauber du eigentlich verwendet hast."

Malfoy sah aus, als würde in jeder Sekunde sein Kopf explodieren. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, oder laufen meine Worte einfach durch das eine Ohr rein und das andere wieder raus?" Sein Tonfall entsprach wieder der gewohnten, Malfoy-eigenen und vor Spott und Sarkasmus nur so triefenden Tonlage, und hätte Harry nicht noch immer so eine immense Wut auf ihn - auch wenn sich diese aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse teilweise in Unverständnis wandelte - dann hätte er wohl leise gekichert. "Er will mich nicht sehen! Nicht hören! Nicht sprechen! Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie er mich durch den Raum geschleudert hat! Wobei mir immer noch nicht klar ist, wie er das eigentlich gemacht hat, so ohne Zauberstab und ohne irgendetwas zu sagen..."

Zabini lächelte nur. "Ich schätze, das gehört mit zu den Harry-Potter-Besonderheiten. Aber das ist doch auch einer der Gründe, die dich an ihm überhaupt interessieren."

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte sich in Malfoys Mundwinkeln. "Einer der Gründe, das stimmt", erwiderte er in deutlich milderem Tonfall, "aber lassen wir das."

Er seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. "Und das an Silvester", jammerte er dann.

Zabini verdrehte genervt die Augen und zog den Blonden mit sich. "Nicht schon wieder", murmelte er, als er Draco an Harry vorbeizog und dieser einen Moment lang den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Regen und Eis einatmen konnte, der Malfoy umwehte, "fang nicht schon wieder damit an!"

Harry starrte den beiden noch ein Weilchen hinterher, dann ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Konnte es sein - konnte es tatsächlich irgendwie möglich sein, dass Malfoy doch unschuldig war?

Er wagte es kaum, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken und seufzte tief. Wäre er doch im Bett liegen geblieben, als er noch die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte.

Mit ungelenken Bewegungen richtete er sich wieder auf und schlurfte langsam in die Richtung, die auch die beiden anderen eingeschlagen hatten, in der stillen Hoffnung, so seine Orientierung wiederzufinden. Und er hatte Glück - bald fand er sich an der Statue des Verwirrten Admirals wieder und konnte so zurück in den Turm der Gryffindors. Er zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf, sagte der Fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Harry!" erscholl es simultan von Ron und Hermine, und beide sprangen auf. Er lächelte schwach. "Hey", sagte er grüßend und fügte schnell an, bevor einer von ihnen ihn nach seinem Verbleib in den letzten Stunden fragen konnte: "Wollen wir uns für den Ball fertig machen und dann gehen?"

Ein synchrones Stirnrunzeln antwortete ihm, aber schließlich stimmten sie zu. So gingen Harry und Ron in ihr Zimmer, während Hermine in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle verschwand. "Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Ron, als sie die Tür öffneten und somit alleine waren. Harry seufzte nur. Es war ja zu erwarten gewesen, dass diese Frage kommen würde.

"Du hattest Recht", sagte er dann und grinste schief, "das Band war von Malfoy."

Rons Augen wurden rund wie Untertassen. "Und?" fragte er ungeduldig.

"Nichts 'und'!", erwiderte Harry und verschwand beinahe vollständig in seiner Kleidertruhe, auf der Suche nach seiner Festtagsrobe, "ich hab es ihm zurückgegeben, was dachtest du denn?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich selbst in seine Truhe versenkte. "Das meine ich nicht", kam es gedämpft aus der Kiste, "ich meine - war es verzaubert?"

Harry schluckte. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Dass er selbst eine ganze Zeit lang in Malfoy verliebt gewesen war - und das wohl auch jetzt noch? "Äh", machte er und zog die Robe mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hervor, "nein, war es nicht."

Rons Kopf kam wieder zum Vorschein, mitsamt seiner Robe. "Nicht?" fragte er ungläubig, "warum hat er es dir sonst gegeben? Aus lauter Menschenfreundlichkeit?"

Harry errötete unwillkürlich und verdeckte dies geschickt, indem er hastig die Robe über seinen Kopf warf. "Keine Ahnung", sagte er, während er sich im gleichen Moment fragte, warum zur Hölle er sich nicht mit Ron über Malfoy lustig machte, jetzt, wo sie sozusagen die perfekte Möglichkeit dazu hatten, "hab ihn nicht gefragt."

"Hrmpf", machte Ron nur, während er seinerseits seine Robe überzog, "vielleicht hat er dir nur nicht gesagt, dass es verzaubert war. Und der Zauber kommt erst später oder so. Du solltest es Dumbledore sagen."

Harry lief es kalt den Rücken runter. "Besser nicht", stieß er rasch hervor, packte Ron am Arm und schob ihn aus der Tür, "ist ja auch egal, ich hab es ja nicht mehr. Lass uns gehen, Hermine wartet sicher schon."

Ron protestierte, verstummte aber nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Denn Hermine stand tatsächlich dort, die Haare elegant hochgesteckt und ein leichtes Make-Up aufgelegt, das ihre hohen Wangenknochen betonte. Sie lächelte und hielt Ron ihre Hand entgegen, und dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem dermaßen seligen Gesichtsausdruck, dass Harry ein Stich durch sein Herz fuhr. Warum hatte er nur niemanden, den er so anlächeln konnte?

Gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppen zum Speisesaal herunter, indem sich schon der Großteil der Schülerschaft versammelt hatte - samt Malfoy, der Harrys Anweisungen jedoch brav befolgte und ihn nicht einmal mit den Blicken berührte.

Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte auf die Schüler hinab.

"Meine Lieben", begann er, "bevor wir das Fest beginngen, möchte ich Ihnen den dritten Mistelzweigzauber vorstellen." Ein schwerer Stein sank auf Harrys Herz herab und er schloss ergeben die Augen.

Oh nein, dachte er noch, bevor Dumbledore weitersprach, nicht noch so ein verfluchter Mistelzweig.


	18. Antworten

Sooo, und weiter gehts im Text.

So fies fand ich den letzten Cliff übrigens gar nicht... Und das Ende diesmal ist äußerst freundlich, also bitte keine Beschwerden:D

Die Wette war übrigens ein von Malfoy initiiertes Spiel... Sie stellen sich gegenseitig Fragen, und der andere muss ehrlich antworten. Tut er es nicht oder verweigert die Antwort, hat der andere gewonnen und einen Wunsch frei! (Ich weiß, dämliche Gedanken, aber was einem beim Schreiben halt so einfällt...)

Mein großer Dank gilt diesmal: SweetVanilla, wobbeltierchen, Draco1990, anarai, AlyshaNemesis, Vivann, oAmyBlacko, Juliet, Luna-chan, Qesse, Severina35, daughter-of-deep-night, mary87, Reiko-Yamaoka, garfieldsg08, TheDarkAngelRisa, Silithiel und natsucat! Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun... Unter den Tisch kriechen und sterben wahrscheinlich (sowie Juliet, nicht wahr ;-))

Soo, und nun Vorhang auf für Mistelzweig Nummer 3 - obwohl dessen großer Auftritt noch etwas auf sich warten lässt :D

XXX

Der Schulmeister bemerkte natürlich nichts von Harrys Befürchtungen sondern redete fröhlich weiter. "Es ist der wohl bekannteste und meiner Meinung nach auch schönste Zauber", erklärte er strahlend und warf einen verklärten Blick zur Decke, so als würde er sich gerade an die goldenen Zeiten seiner Jugend erinnern, als er selbst noch unter Mistelzweigen stand, "dieser Zauber nämlich bringt denjenigen, der unter ihm steht, dazu, die Person zu küssen, mit der er das nächste Jahr verbringen will." Seine Augen wandten sich wieder den Gesichtern der Schüler zu. "Und glauben Sie mir, verehrte Schüler, das ist ein Unterschied zu dem vorherigen Zauber! Ein Jahr mit jemandem verbringen zu wollen zeugt von viel tieferen Gefühlen, weitaus mehr Liebe, als das bloße Begehren und Verlangen des letzten Zaubers. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein gesegnetes Neues Jahr - lassen wir den Ball beginnen!"

Harry sank in sich zusammen, während Ron und Hermine einen verliebten Blick austauschten. Hoffentlich, betete er still vor sich hin, hoffentlich begegne ich ganz einfach keinem Mistelzweig. Um gleich darauf frustriert zu seufzen - als hätten solche Wünsche und Erwartungen bisher irgendetwas gebracht.

Grummelnd lief er mit Ron und Hermine zum Buffet, sich seinen Teller mit allerlei Neujahrsleckerein füllend - Frikadellen in Glücksklee-Format sowie Kartoffelsalat, dessen Kartoffelscheiben eifrig von den Hauselfen in Schornsteinfeger geschnitzt wurden. Er warf einen zögernden Blick auf Hermine, aber die war zu sehr mit Ron beschäftigt als diesen Frevel an Arbeitskraft-Missbrauch überhaupt zu registrieren.

"Potter", hörte er plötzlich hinter sich, und er seufzte innerlich bevor er sich abwartend umdrehte, "ich habe noch eine Frage an dich."

"Ach ja, Malfoy?" entgegnete er scheinbar gelangweilt, während er sich an dem Blonden vorbeischob und unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte, als ihre Finger sich kurzzeitig berührten, "und was ist, wenn mich das absolut nicht interessiert?" Er musste an sich halten, um überhaupt in relativ normalem Ton mit dem Slytherin zu reden - viel lieber hätte er ihm den Teller samt Inhalt in sein Gesicht gedrückt und dann den Anblick genossen, wie der Kartoffelsalat langsam weiße Spuren auf seiner schwarz-grün schimmernden Robe hinterließ - die ihn, zugegebenermaßen, sehr gut kleidete. Seine Robe dagegen war eher schlicht, ein sattes Flaschengrün, eben die Farbe seiner Augen. Immerhin besser als nichts, aber nicht zu vergleichen mit dem seidenartigen Stoff, der Malfoy umhüllte.

Er zwang sich, wegzusehen und stakste steif zu einem freien Tisch hinüber, an dem er sich murrend niederließ. Malfoy folgte ihm, sich elegant durch die Schülerschar schlängelnd, und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. "Wieviele Leute hast du bisher geküsst, Potter?"

Harry blieb buchstäblich die Frikadelle im Hals hängen und er bekam einen knallroten Kopf, während er verzweifelt um Atem rang. Köpfe wandten sich zu ihnen um und verwirrte Blicke streiften sie. Malfoy grinste bloß und lehnte sich etwas zurück, sodass seine Robe verrutschte und den Ausblick auf sein Schlüsselbein freigab.

Beinahe wütend weil er noch weiter errötete - dieses Mal allerdings nicht vor Atemnot - schluckte Harry den Bissen herunter, legte bedächtig die Gabel auf seinen Teller und funkelte Malfoy wütend an. "Was genau hast du eigentlich an dem Satz "Ich will dich nie wieder sehen" nicht verstanden, Malfoy?"

Dieser hob ansatzweise eine Augenbraue. "Du vergisst die Wette, Potter. Wir haben immernoch unsere Wette."

"Deine Wette kannst du dir sonstwo hin stecken!" blaffte Harry empört und stand auf, "ich spiele nicht mehr mit!"

Malfoy erhob sich gelassen und hielt sanft Harrys Ärmel fest. "Damit hab ich dann gewonnen", erklärte er, "und habe einen Wunsch frei." Er lächelte überlegen. "Ich wünsche mir, dass du..."

Wütend zog Harry seinen Arm weg, bevor Malfoy seinen Satz beenden konnte und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. "Das kannst du vergessen", entgegnete er, "du wirst niemals gegen mich gewinnen."

Malfoy zuckte scheinbar ungerührt mit den Schultern. "Nun dann, Potter", meinte er lächelnd, "wieviele Leute hast du schon geküsst?"

Harry knurrte drohend, aber der Blonde ließ sich überhaupt nicht von ihm beeindrucken. Genervt sank Harry auf seinen Stuhl zurück, und auch Malfoy setzte sich wieder. "vier", antwortete er dann mit deutlichem Unmut in der Stimme, "genau vier." In Gedanken lief er noch einmal alle durch und bemühte sich dabei um ein neutrales Gesicht - Cho, Ginny, das Ravenclaw-Mädchen - ja, und Malfoy selbst.

"So", murmelte Malfoy leise, "vier also." Er schien zu überlegen und dabei zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis zu kommen, denn ein fröhliches Glitzern trat plötzlich in seine Augen. "Und wieviele davon hast du aus Liebe geküsst?"

Harry war ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. "Aus _echter_ Liebe?" Er machte eine kleine, bedeutungsvolle Pause. "Keinen."

Malfoy schluckte trocken und seine Züge wurden kaum merklich etwas abweisender. "Und aus Lust?" Seine Augen funkelten in einem betörenden Silber und Harry musste hart mit sich kämpfen, um nicht doch wieder in die Zuneigung der letzten Tage zurückzufallen.

"Warte mal, Malfoy", entgegnete er, "das war jetzt schon deine dritte Frage. Erstmal bin ich dran."

Malfoy schnaubte ein wenig enttäuscht und sah ihn dann abwartend an. "Na?"

"Bin ich der erste, dem du so ein Armband geschickt hast, oder läuft halb Hogwarts damit herum?" fragte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Die Lippen des Slytherin kräuselten sich leicht. "Du meinst, ob ich schon einmal etwas ähnliches getan hab? Ob ich so etwas schon mal", er zögerte eine Sekunde und hing dann an: "... nötig gehabt habe?" Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich amüsiert. "Nein, Potter. Noch nie. Du bist der erste."

"Welch Ehre", erwiderte Harry ironisch, obwohl sich tatsächlich sogleich Schwärme von Schmetterlingen durch seine Blutbahn ausbreiteten - aber eigentlich hatte er diese Antwort kommen sehen, schließlich war Malfoy nicht umsonst der begehrteste Junge der Schule und konnte jedes Mädchen ohne irgendwelche Tricks in sein Bett locken. Hrmpf.

Malfoy senkte rasch den Blick und räusperte sich. "Nun ja", setzte er an, "aber du weißt noch nicht alles über das Armband."

Harry lupfte eine Augenbraue. "Ach", machte er spöttisch, "sollte das eigentlich darauf hinaus laufen, dass ich mit dir im Bett lande? So ein Pech aber auch."

Trotz blitze in Malfoys Augen auf. "Unter anderem", entgegnete er zweideutig und ignorierte Harrys daraufhin einsetzenden entsetzten Blick wohlweisslich, "aber vor allem sollte das eigentlich darauf hinaus laufen, dass du erkennst, was du wirklich bist."

"Was ich wirklich bin?" echote Harry zweifelnd und noch immer ein wenig empört, "und was soll das bitte sein?"

Malfoy grinste breit und deutete auf einen Mistelzweig. "Stell dich darunter und antworte dann."

Harry wandte den Blick ab. _Das_ würde er ganz sicher nicht tun. "Ich bin deine Spielchen müde, Malfoy", erklärte er stattdessen, "man, was waren das noch für Zeiten, als du mich bloß beleidigt hast und beim Quidditch gegen mich verloren hast."

Malfoy schüttelte müde lächelnd den Kopf und ging nicht auf die Provokation ein. "Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Potter", meinte er, "oder siehst du das nicht so?"

Harry seufzte nur. "Also, Malfoy, da du mich ja anscheinend nicht in Ruhe lassen willst kann ich dir ja auch genauso gut eine weitere Frage stellen." Er zögerte einen Moment aus Angst vor der Antwort, streckte dann trotzig sein Kinn hervor und fragte: "Warum? Warum hast du es mir geschickt?"

Ein wahrhaft Malfoy-typisches Grinsen zog über dessen Lippen. "Was meinst du denn, Potter? Ist doch ziemlich eindeutig, oder?" Er beugte sich ein Stückchen vor, näher zu Harry hin. "Ich wollte dich."

Harry erstarrte und war zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig, wagte kaum zu atmen.

"Du faszinierst mich, Potter", schnurrte Malfoy leise, "mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Endlich kam wieder Bewegung in seine Glieder und Harry rutschte aus Gewohnheit ein Stück zurück und maß Malfoy mit einem wilden Blick. "Das bin ich für dich?" fragte er heiser, "ein Studienobjekt?"

Malfoys Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. "Nein", rief er bestimmt, "so hab ich das nicht gemeint!"

"So hast du es aber gesagt", erwiderte Harry und presste fest die Lippen aufeinander, "Und ich hätte fast geglaubt, du wärst doch nicht nur ein mieser Bastard."

"Verdammt, Harry!", fluchte Malfoy aufgebracht, packte Harry am Handgelenk und zog ihn ohne Rücksicht auf seine lautstarken Proteste und die neugierigen Blicke der umstehenden Schüler und Lehrer in eine dunkle Ecke, "versteh doch nicht immer alles falsch, was ich dir sage!"

_"Flamisco_", dachte Harry mit einem ärgerlichen Blick auf die ihn packende Hand, und Malfoy ließ ihn mit einem Schmerzensschrei los. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr anfassen sollst", zischte Harry gefährlich.

Malfoy rieb sich seine sich rötende Handfläche und sah ihn säuerlich an. "Das ginge auch sanfter, du musst nicht immer den Obermagier raushängen lassen und mich entweder quer durch das Schloss schleudern oder die Hand verbrennen!"

"Anders hörst du ja nicht auf mich", erwiderte Harry spitz und drehte sich von Malfoy weg.

Dieser knurrte ungehalten und schob Harry unsanft an die Wand, seine Arme neben Harrys Körper platzierend, sodass er nicht mehr gehen konnte. "Du hörst mir jetzt zu, Potter, verstanden?" befahl er ärgerlich und funkelte sein Gegenüber herausfordern an. Seine Augen glänzten hell wie die ersten Sterne in der Abenddämmerung und Harry hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Verdammt, er konnte einfach nicht vernünftig denken wenn der Slytherin ihm so nahe war. Der Geruch von Regen und Eis vernebelte seine Sinne.

"Ich habe dir das Armband geschenkt, weil ich wollte, dass du etwas von mir trägst", zischte er, "weil ich allen zeigen wollte, dass du einem Malfoy gehörst!"

"Ich gehöre niemanden", zischte Harry zurück und seine grünen Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf, "niemandem, verstanden?"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. "Ich weiß", erwiderte er, und ein Hauch von Frustration schwang in seinen Worten mit, "je mehr ich versuche, dich zu besitzen - umso mehr verliere ich mich." Er ließ erschöpft seine Hände nach unten sinken und murmelte: "Verstehst du nicht, Potter? Du gehörst nur mir, wenn ich dir gehöre. Und..." Er lachte bitter, "du willst mich nicht."

Harry stand ganz still und wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Was hätte er auch tun sollen?

"Du willst wissen, welcher Zauber auf dem Band liegt, richtig?" Malfoy legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken und starrte die Decke an. "Nichts schlimmes. Ein Erkenntnis-Zauber, nichts weiter. Wir haben ihn letzlich bei Flitwick gehabt, erinnerst du dich? Blaise hat seinen an mir ausprobiert. Und mit einem Schlag war es mir klar - ich hasse dich nicht, Potter, so sehr mir das auch gefallen würde und so gut das in meine Familiengeschichte hineinpassen würde, nein - viel mehr begehre ich dich, mehr als irgendetwas anderes." Er schluckte. "Erkenntnis wollte ich dir bringen... Aber anscheinend hat dich das nur in deinem Eifer bestärkt, mich von ganzem Herzen zu hassen und zu verabscheuen. Vermutlich wirst du allen von dieser ganzen peinlichen Geschichte erzählen, nicht wahr?" Der Anflug eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen. "Obwohl, das passt nicht zu dir. Du bist zu sehr gryffindor, zu edel, zu gut, zu... zu sehr du selbst." Er seufzte wieder. "So, Potter, jetzt weißt du es. Bitte, suhl dich in deinem Ekel, aber glaub nicht ich hätte dich zu irgendetwas zwingen wollen. Ich mag ein Slytherin sein, aber ich habe meinen Stolz."

Er ging einen Schritt zurück, blickte Harry endlich wieder in die Augen und machte einen kleine, ironische Verbeugung. Dann drehte er sich um und ging, Harry in der Ecke mit seinen sich überschlagenden Gedanken alleine lassend.


	19. Erkenntnis

Sooo, der nächste Teil - extra für wobbeltierchen, weil sie heute ihr DELF-Examen hat! Ich schreib heute auch noch Klausur, wir sitzen also im selben Boot... Als kleine Ablenkung dieses Kapitelchen für dich:D

Dies Kapitel ist euch vermutlich wieder mal viel zu kurz... Aber ich wollte es unbedingt heute on stellen, und mehr war ganz einfach nicht drin! Also bitte keine Beschwerden:D

Ich danke allen fleißigen Reviewern... die da wären: AlyshaNemesis, Draco1990, TheDarkAngelRisa, oAmyBlacko, garfieldsg08, Reiko-Yamaoka, LittleWhisper, Nobody's Dream, natsucat, Severina35 und wobbeltierchen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.. Und bitte keine Morddrohungen wegen des Endes! sich versteck

XXX

Hatte er sich gerade verhört oder hatte Malfoy tatsächlich mehr oder weniger gerade zugegeben, dass er ihn - nun, wie hatte er es noch gleich ausgedrückt? - begehrte? Harry schoss bei dem Gedanken das Blut in den Kopf und er zwang die vor seinem inneren Auge aufleuchtenden Bilder aus seinem Kopf. Dazu war jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt... Er musste über wichtigeres nachdenken.

Was hatte Malfoy noch gesagt? Erkenntniszauber? Richtig, er erinnerte sich - er hatte diesen Zauber bei Ron ausprobiert, aber die einzige Erkenntnis, zu der dieser gekommen war, war, dass er seine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Nicht annähernd so dramatisch wie Dracos Erkenntnis...

Und zu welcher Erkenntnis war er selbst gekommen? Dass er tatsächlich in Draco Malfoy verliebt war? Lieber Gott, der Gedanke, dass Malfoy ihn manipuliert hatte, war weitaus glaubwürdiger gewesen... Und hatte ihm viel besser gefallen.

Gut, betrachtete man es objektiv, so hatte er eigentlich keinen Grund sich zu beschweren - die Person, die mehr als alles andere seinen Geist beherrschte, wollte ihn anscheinend auch. Aber was für eine Zukunft hatten sie? Bei Merlin, wie würden seine Freunde - von der restlichen Zaubererwelt mal ganz abgesehen - reagieren, wenn er plötzlich mit dem Malfoyspross durchs Schloss lief, allem Anschein nach in inniger Verbundenheit?

Harry stöhnte leise und horchte tief in sich hinein. War es das wert? Verdammt, wollte er Malfoy tatsächlich so sehr, dass er dafür alles riskieren würde - seinen Ruf, seine Freunde, einfach alles?

Nein, entschied er sich, das plötzliche Ziehen in seiner Magengegend konsequent ignorierend, dazu war er einfach nicht bereit.

Er holte tief Luft - ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie angehalten hatte - und trat aus dem Schatten der Ecke heraus. Kaum hatte er jedoch einen Schritt gemacht, wurde er schon wieder zurück in die Ecke gedrängt. "Es tut mir leid, Potter", hörte er noch erstickt, dann pressten sich heiße Lippen auf seine, eine fordernde Zungenspitze fuhr zart an seinen Lippen entlang und kundige Hände glitten selbstvergessen über seinen Körper.

"Malfoy!"

Harry schob den anderen von sich, und ihre Körper trennten sich bevor ihre Lippen den Kontakt aufgaben, fast so als würden sie magnetisch aneinander hängen. "Was...?"

Malfoy wandte unwillig den Kopf ab. "Mistelzweige", murmelte er leise, anscheinend über seine eigene Machtlosigkeit gegen den Zauber frustriert.

Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten, während er aufmerksam Malfoys Gesicht betrachtete. Mistelzweige? Konnte das wirklich stimmen? Bedeutete er Malfoy soviel - wollte dieser tatsächlich das gesamte nächste Jahr mit ihm verbringen?

"Ich hätte es bestimmt nicht freiwillig getan", redete Malfoy weiter, "und werde es auch sicherlich nicht wieder tun. Ich will mich deinem kleinen Fanclub gewiss nicht anschließen und werde in näherer Zukunft auch keine T-Shirts mit deinem Kopf drauf tragen." Er stockte und sah Harry dann ärgerlich an. "Würdest du aufhören, mich so blöde anzustarren? Verdammt, tu doch nicht so, als wärst du noch nie im Leben geküsst worden oder als hätte sich gerade die Erde vor dir aufgetan!"

"Halt die Klappe", murmelte er zurück, zog den Blonden eng an sich heran und küsste ihn sanft hinters Ohr, "halt einfach die Klappe."

Der Slytherin versteifte sich kurz, dann entspannte er sich völlig in Harrys Armen und ließ seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter sinken. Harry hatte das Gefühl, flüssiges Silber zu umarmen.

"Oh Merlin", flüsterte Draco heiser, "weißt du, was du hier tust?"

Harry lächelte unmerklich. "Nein", gab er zurück, "eigentlich nicht."

Malfoy begann seine Hände durch Harrys Haare fahren zu lassen und legte seinen Mund ganz nah an dessen Ohr. "Das hier, Potter", sagte er leise und sein warmer Atem strich sengend über Harrys Ohrmuschel und versetzte ihm einen wohligen Schauer, "kann sehr gefährlich werden." Er blickte kurz in Harrys Augen und dieser vermeinte, in dem kühlen Silber zu erstarren, und legte dann seine Lippen auf die Harrys.

Es war ein zarter Kuss, nicht zu vergessen mit dem heftigen, fast ungewollten Kuss von vor wenigen Augenblicken, beinahe zaghaft, und als Draco sanft an Harrys Unterlippe sog entglitt ihm ein kleiner Seufzer. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, umspielten einander wie zwei Wellen auf der See, gefangen in einem Meer aus unendlicher Sehnsucht. Wie von selbst zog Harry Draco enger an sich heran, ließ seine Finger über dessen Rücken gleiten und verlor sich völlig in diesem Kuss, der nicht enden wollte.

"Hmmm", machte Draco genießerisch, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und beide etwas außer Atem nach Luft ringen, "du bist sicher, dass du erst vier Leute geküsst, hast, Potter?"

Harry grinste nur. "Ziemlich", erwiderte er fröhlich, "deine Liste ist wohl etwas länger?"

Malfoy lächelte vieldeutig. "Etwas", antwortete er vage, und Harry schoss ein kleiner, giftiger Pfeil der Eifersucht durch sein Herz. Die Vorstellung, dass Draco in den Armen irgendeines anderen Menschen lag, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Der Slytherin bemerkte das und seine Augen, die während des Kusses etwas dunkler geworden waren, begannen amüsiert zu funkeln. "Etwa eifersüchtig?"

"Das hättest du wohl gerne", knurrte Harry ungehalten und rückte etwas mehr von Draco ab. "Mit wievielen Frauen warst du schon im Bett?"

Draco schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "Wie zur Hölle kommst du denn plötzlich darauf?" fragte er überrascht, und seine Stimme hatte ihren verführerischen Schmelz eingebüßt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es interessiert mich", antwortete er ruhig, und fügte in Gedanken an: _"... brennend."_

Draco schluckte und wurde leicht rot, was Harry unter normalen Umständen in Zustände der Verzückung gebracht hätte, ihn jetzt aber nur beunruhigte. Bei Merlin - waren es so viele gewesen?

"Ähm", druckste Malfoy herum und ließ seinen Blick unstet in alle Richtungen schweifen, "nun ja..." Er strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Es klingt sicherlich nicht besonders gut, wenn ich das jetzt sage - aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. "Du... weißt es nicht?" brachte er mühsam hervor und starrte den Slytherin entsetzt an.

Dieser zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern und wich seinem Blick aus. "Ich habe den Überblick verloren", flüsterte er leise, "und ich hab nicht gezählt."

"Den Überblick verloren?" krächzte Harry entsetzt, "und was bin ich bitte? Der nächste auf deiner Liste?"

Malfoy hob ironisch eine Augenbraue. "Sicher, Potter", antwortete er spöttisch, "und dir davon zu erzählen ist meine ganz besondere Verführungsstrategie. Man sieht ja, wie gut das ankommt." Er rollte mit den Augen und drängte Harry dann plötzlich an die Wand. "Du bist etwas besonderes", flüsterte er und ließ seine Lippen leicht über Harrys Hals wandern, "du bist der Erste, den ich für mein Herz und nicht für meine Hose erobere. Naja, sagen wir lieber für beides."

Harry konnte das Slytherin-Grinsen deutlich bei diesen letzten Worten hören und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Blonden dafür verprügeln oder umarmen sollte. Er seufzte leise, legte seine Hände auf die Seiten von Malfoys Kopf und zog diesen wieder auf Augenhöhe. "Und mit wievielen... Männern?" fragte er ganz leise, und Malfoy errötete wieder.

"Das ist einfach, Potter", erwiderte er, "keinem." Er lächelte leicht. "Die Idee, schwul zu sein, hat mich nie sonderlich berührt. Ich war mir meiner Heterosexualität sogar ziemlich sicher... Naja, bis zu diesem Erkenntniszauber." Er sah Harry in die Augen. "Also, ich schätze, auf dem Gebiet sind wir uns ebenbürtig." Er zögerte, strich dann Harrys Hände von seinem Kopf und ging einen Schritt zurück. Prüfend legte er seinen Kopf schief. "Hast du schon mit einem Mädchen geschlafen?"

Wie auf Kommando nahm Harrys Kopf die Farbe einer erblühten Pfingstrose an. "Äghs", machte er unartikuliert, "ääh... Nun ja..."

"Na komm schon, Potter", sagte Malfoy ungeduldig und sah ihn auffordernd an, "was nun? So schwer ist die Antwort nicht."

Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Ja", erwiderte er dann ehrlich, "ja, habe ich." Er schluckte angestrengt und richtete seinen Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen.

"Wirklich", meinte Malfoy überrascht, "und? Mit wem?"

Harry wurde, wenn möglich, noch eine Spur roter. "Also", begann er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während er sich im Stillen fragte wie genau er es geschafft hatte, in diese unmögliche Situation zu kommen - bei Gott, nicht mal Ron wusste von dieser Sache und hier stand er nun und plauderte mit Malfoy (!) über sein erstes intimes Sexualerlebnis... Er musste träumen - ganz sicher träumen, "das ist etwas verworren..."

Malfoy lupfte zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. "Was kann denn daran verworren sein? Rauf, rein, raus, runter - ganz einfach!" Ärger schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ein kleiner Teil in Harry freute sich heimlich darüber.

Ein anderer Teil hingegen reagierte weitaus Gryffindor-typischer und war zu Recht empört. "Ganz einfach, hä?" erwiderte er schnippisch, "du musst es ja wissen, Mr. Ich-hatte-so-viele-ich-hab-aufgehört-zu-zählen!"

Malfoys Wangen färbten sich rot und Wut loderte in seinem Blick auf. "Was war verworren?" fragte er mit unterdrücktem Zorn und ballte angestrengt die Fäuste.

Harry seufzte wieder. "Ich weiß nicht, wer es war", antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß, "es war Nacht... Ich hatte meine Brille nicht auf... Es war dunkel... Und sie war plötzlich in meinem Bett." Er wurde bei der Erinnerung rot und kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase.

"Was?" platzte Malfoy aufgebracht heraus, "so war das?" Er schien unter Schock zu stehen, während Harry praktisch dabei zusehen konnte wie hinter der Stirn des Slytherin die wirrsten Bilder auftauchten. Draco schnaubte wütend. "Wenn es so einfach ist, dich ins Bett zu kriegen, hätte ich mir den ganzen Ärger mit dem Band ja sparen können!"

In Harry zerriss irgendetwas, diese Äußerung tat weh - und das nicht nur, weil Malfoy der erste war, dem er davon überhaupt erzählte... Nein, auch weil ein kleiner Teil Wahrheit darin steckte, den er zu gern vergessen hätte.

"Du bist ein Mistkerl, Malfoy", entgegnete er kalt, "ein unglaublicher Vollidiot!"

Unsanft schob er sich an dem Blonden vorbei und ging zurück in Richtung des Stimmengewirrs, und erst einige Sekunden später wurde ihm klar, was da in ihm zerrissen war: Das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, die Verbundenheit, die sich in den letzten Tagen gebildet hatte und die sie so mühsam aufgebaut hatten.

Zerstört, weil er ganz einfach erkannt hatte, dass Malfoy dieses Vertrauen nicht verdiente - es nie verdient hatte.

Verdammt, es tat weh, sich das einzugestehen - es schmerzte mehr, als Harry gedacht hätte. Aber er war froh, es jetzt erkannt zu haben, bevor es zu spät war und er sich hoffnungslos in den Slytherin verliebte.


	20. Feige

Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat... War eine stressige Woche. Und ich weiß, das Kapitel ist kurz... Aber ansonsten hättet ihr noch länger warten müssen, von daher bitte keine Beschwerden:D

Mein Dank gilt diesmal: AlyshaNemesis, anarai, garfieldsg08, Silithiel, Draco1990, Anne, Sara Potter, daughter-of-deep-night, Tam-Tam, Reiko-Yamaoka, oAmyBlacko, wobbeltierchen, Severina35, SweetVanilla, soulfish, LittleWhisper und Danica! Hach, wenn ich euch nicht hätte... und die kleinen Kartoffeln.. Naja, ihr kennt den Spruch bestimmt:D

XXX

Mit einem Gesicht wie ein Märtyrer, der so eben seinen Heiligentod beschlossen hat, ging er zurück in den Ballsaal und lehnte sich seufzend an eine der Wände. Warum musste sein Leben nur zur Zeit so ablaufen wie eine ganz schlechte Seifenoper? Er kam sich ein bißchen so vor als würde ein furchtbar schlecht gelaunter Gnom sein Leben nach seinem Willen umstellen - und dabei große Freude hätte, es ihm so schwer wie nur irgend möglich zu machen.

Er seufzte erneut. Wo waren bloß die Zeiten geblieben, als sein größtes Ziel noch war, Malfoy im Quidditch zu schlagen? Jetzt war er sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob er den Slytherin lieber schlagen oder an sich pressen sollte.

Seine Bauchmuskeln zogen sich bei dem Gedanken nervös zusammen, und das Auftauchen eben jenes besagten jungen Herren mit mühsam beherrschtem Gesicht verbesserte die Situation nicht gerade. Am liebsten hätte er sich hinter irgendeiner großen Gardine oder ähnlichem versteckt, da dies aber natürlich kaum zu realisieren war - das Schloss verfügte seiner Meinung nach ganz eindeutig über zu wenig Vorhänge - sank er einfach nur ein wenig in sich zusammen.

Malfoy sah ihn natürlich trotzdem, lupfte spöttisch die Augenbrauen und marschierte dann zielstrebig auf ihn zu. "So nicht, Potter", erklärte er wütend, als er Harry schließlich erreichte, "das würde dir so passen, jetzt als der Moralapostel von dannen zu schreiten!"

Harry schnaubte bloß und drehte den Kopf unwillig zur Seite. "Und wie willst du das ändern, Malfoy?" fragte er provozierend und mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die ihn selbst überraschte.

Draco ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und grinste ein berechnendes Slytherin-Lächeln. "Ich werde dich einfach nicht entkommen lassen", kündigte er an, "nicht schon wieder. Nicht, nachdem was eben passiert ist!"

"Hrmpf", machte Harry vieldeutig, "was ist denn passiert - davon mal abgesehen, dass du mich beleidigt und bedrängt hast?"

"Beleidigt?" echote Malfoy empört, "bedrängt?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Du halluzinierst, Potter. Du hast mich mindestens genauso ... bedrängt." Er lächelte spöttisch und Harrys Wangen färbten sich unwillkürlich eine Spur roter. "Und was die Beleidigung angeht..." Er holte tief Luft. "Ich hätte eben nicht damit gerechnet, dass du... und irgendein Mädchen..." Er schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf ein klein wenig zur Seite. "Es ist keine angenehme Vorstellung."

"Ach", erwiderte Harry ironisch, "und du meinst, deine Eskapaden sind irgendwie besser nachvollziehbar?" Er rollte mit den Augen. "Du bist nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Keuschheit, Malfoy." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Halle fragen und vor seinem Inneren Auge tauchte jedes Mädchen, dass er erblickte, in den Armen seines Gegenübers auf, willig stöhnend und sich unter seinen Händen windend. Eine Vorstellung, die ihm den Magen umdrehte.

"Naja", gab Draco zu bedenken, "immerhin wusstest du, dass ich ... schon Erfahrungen hatte. Das ist ja so ziemlich schloß-bekannt. Aber bei dem großen Potter... da erwartet man das nicht."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Gut, ich hab vielleicht damit gerechnet, dass du schon die eine oder andere im Bett hattest... Aber dass du als Mr. Sexgott persönlich bei all deinen Eroberungen den Überblick verloren hast, hat mich ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig überrascht!"

In Malfoys Augen glitzerte etwas auf, das irgendwo zwischen Verlegenheit und Stolz lag. "Das war vor dir", erwiderte er, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein für Harry völlig unbekannter Ton von Zärtlichkeit mit, der ihn in seinem Entschluss zum Schwanken brachte.

Er räusperte sich angestrengt und starrte an dem Slytherin vorbei auf die Tanzfläche. "Das ist mir egal, Malfoy", antwortete er ruhig, über seine eigene Schauspielkunst überrascht, die ihn so gut lügen ließ, "ich denke, wir sollten das ... das alles einfach vergessen."

"Vergessen?" wiederholte Malfoy ungläubig, "vergessen?" Seine Stimme war vor Schock quäksend geworden und seine Augen rundeten sich. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das vergessen werde - oder kann?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und behielt sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht bei. "Das musst du wohl", antwortete er gelassen, während sich alles in ihm drehte und seine Knie sich plötzlich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten, "was mich betrifft - ich habe es schon vergessen."

Draco starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang entsetzt an, dann entspannten sich seine Züge. "Ich weiß, was mit dir los ist", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, "du denkst, ich bin nicht gut für dich. Nicht gut genug." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Der große Potter, so edel und großmütig... Und dabei so kleingeistig und verschroben wie eine Schildkröte."

Harry ließ den Spott ohne Regung an sich abprallen, sein Innerstes wohlweislich ignorierend, dass den Worten des Anderen mit Schuldgefühlen zustimmte. "Ach, Malfoy", meinte er kopfschüttelnd, "du bist doch nur gekränkt, dass sich irgendwer mal nicht von dir hat verführen lassen. Versuch, damit zu leben, ok? Den liebenden, fürsorglichen und besorgten Slytherin kauft dir sowieso niemand ab."

Malfoys Augen zogen sich zu grauen Schlitzen zusammen. "Täusche ich mich - oder hast du tatsächlich... Angst? Angst, das zwischen uns zuzulassen, weil du denkst, ich würde dich verletzen?"

Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Der Blonde hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, aber er hatte nicht unbedingt besondere Lust, ihm das auf die Nase zu binden. Er lächelte stattdessen gönnerhaft. "Bilde dir nicht soviel auf dich selbst ein, Malfoy", erwiderte er kühl, "soviel bedeutest du mir nicht."

Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich wieder in jene undurchdringliche Maske, die Harry so vertraut geworden war in den letzten Jahren. Wieder in das kalte Grau zu sehen anstatt in dem flüssigen Silber seiner Augen zu versinken, schmerzte ihn fast mehr als Malfoys Worte: "Du bist nicht das, was ich in dir zu sehen geglaubt habe. Du...", er ließ seinen Blick über Harry gleiten, "... verdienst mich nicht."

Er sah Harry noch einen Augenblick lang in die Augen, wohl in Erwartung einer Antwort, aber Harry war zu erstarrt um irgendetwas zu sagen. Er kam sich vor wie in den Boden gehämmert und brauchte eine Sekunde, bevor er sich für eine Erwiderung gesammelt hatte. "Machen wir uns nichts vor, Malfoy", brachte er dann stockend hervor, "das mit uns hätte sowieso nie etwas werden können."

Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. "Ich hätte dich nicht für so feige gehalten, Potter", sagte er bloß, drehte sich dann um und ging zum Tisch der Slytherins, den Kopf hoch erhoben und nicht einen Blick zurückwerfend.

Harry biss sich fest auf die Lippen und wünschte sich sehnlichst, die Zeit zurück zu drehen. Wann genau war das eigentlich alles passiert? Wann hatte sich sein Leben so um 180° gedreht? Er stöhnte leise und blickte starr auf die Tanzfläche vor ihm, als er leicht an der Schulter berührt wurde.

Es war Hermine. "Harry", sagte sie seufzend, "du bist ein Trottel."


	21. Das erste Mal

Soo, und weiter gehts... Extra lang - ist wirklich lang, das kann keiner leugnen! - und extra schnell... Nur für euch! Weil ihr immer so fleißig reviewt...

Um das mal zu präzisieren, die wunderbarsten Reviewer der Welt sind: SweetVanilla, soulfish, AlyshaNemesis, TheDarkAngelRisa, oAmyBlacko, popcorn1986, anarai, daugter-of-deep-night, Vivann, Severina35, Draco1990, wobbeltierchen und Danica!

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKE...

XXX

Er starrte sie an als trüge sie ihren Kopf unter Arm. "Hermine", sagte er schließlich, "seit wann bist du hier?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. "Lange genug", erwiderte sie und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn ganz kribbelig machte.

"Was?" fragte er entnervt, als sie keine Anstalten machte ihm noch irgendetwas zu sagen.

Sie seufzte erneut und legte ihren Kopf schief. "Harry", fragte sie dann, "bist du eigentlich gerne allein?"

Er sah sie perplex an. "Natürlich nicht", antwortete er verdutzt, "aber wieso fragst du das?"

Sie schnaubte leise. "Weil das, ehrlich gesagt, der einzige Grund für dein dämliches Verhalten wäre."

Sein Kiefer klappte runter und seine Augen wurden rund wie Untertassen. "Was?" war alles, was er hervorbringen konnte.

Sie lachte amüsiert auf. "Harry", begann sie dann, "hast du nicht gemerkt, was Malfoy gerade zu dir gesagt hat? Er will sich ändern, komplett, sein ganzes Leben umkrempeln - und du stellst dich hin und behauptest, du würdest das nicht wollen? Bist du komplett bescheuert, wurdest du zu oft von einem Klatscher getroffen oder wie?"

Er machte seinen Mund auf und zu wie ein Karpfen auf dem Trocken. "Aber", stotterte er verwirrt, "aber er war..."

"Jajaja", sie winkte ungeduldig ab, "er war so bitterböse zu dir. Verdammt, es ist Malfoy! Was hast du erwartet?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber was mich ja interessieren würde... " Sie zögerte eine Sekunde und sah ihn dann durchdringend an. "Was hast du ihm eigentlich erzählt, dass ihn so sprachlos gemacht hat?"

Er schluckte. "Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?" fragte er heiser.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und verneinte.

Er holte tief Luft. "Also", fing er an, "es.. wir... es ging um Sex."

Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Um... Sex?" japste sie. "Was hast du ihm denn bloß erzählt?" Ihre Stimme klang schrill und Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. Vermutlich sah sie in gerade innerlich in Leder und Peitsche schwingend vor sich.

"Nein, nein, so ist das nicht!" sagte er hastig, "also, es ging.. um mein... erstes Mal." Er holte tief Luft. Verdammt, die ganze Zeit hatte er es niemandem gesagt... Und jetzt gleich zwei Leuten an einem Abend. Na herrlich. "Ich weiß nicht wer es war."

"Du weißt nicht wer es war?" wiederholte sie in so einem hohen Ton, dass es fast nur als Fiepsen zu hören war, "wie soll das denn funktionieren?"

"Es... es war Nacht.. und dunkel... ich hatte meine Brille nicht auf... und sie war einfach da, hat mich überall berührt..." Er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. "Es ging mehr von ihr aus, wirklich! Ich hab nur da gelegen.. Aber... gegen seine Erregung kann man auch nichts tun..." Er wurde knallrot bei diesen Worten, während sie plötzlich erbleichte.

"Häsäghph", murmelte sie unkoordiniert mit glasigen Augen und sank ermattet neben ihn in einen Stuhl.

Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie flehend an. "Wirklich, Hermine", bekräftigte er, "so hab ich mir das auch nicht vorgestellt!"

Sie hob den Blick und ihn mit einem Ausdruck von tiefster Verlegenheit an. "Ich weiß, Harry", sagte sie leise, "das Mädchen war ich."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ein riesiger Troll gerade seine Keule auf seinen Kopf fallen lassen. Sterne blitzten vor seinen Augen auf und er hörte sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne fragen: "Du?"

Sie schluckte. "Ich... ich wollte zu Ron", flüsterte sie schließlich, bis an die Haarwurzeln errötet.

"Zu... Ron?" quietschte er, seine Stimme nur wenige Nuancen tiefer als ihr Fiepsen zuvor.

Sie nickte bedrückt. "Ich... wunderte mich schon... dass er gar nicht darauf reagiert."

Harry stützte benommen seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche auf. Guter Gott, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

"Es... es tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte sie leise und sah ihn flehend an, "wirklich!"

Er winkte ab. "Leid tun muss dir das nicht", erwiderte er, immer noch ein wenig neben sich, "es ist ja nicht so, dass du das geplant hättest... Oder sonderlich glücklich darüber bist."

Sie brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zu Wege. "Aber es war sehr schön", meinte sie dann und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm, "wirklich, Harry." Sie senkte beschämt die Lider und wollte ihre Hand schon wieder wegziehen, als er seine sanft darauf legte. "Ja", antwortete er, "du hast Recht." Sie lächelten einander scheu zu und Harry hoffte, dass sie irgendwann über die Lächerlichkeit der Situation würden lachen können.

"Hey ihr zwei", rief ein gut gelaunter Ron, der sich durch die Menge schob und störte so diesen kleinen Moment von Verbundenheit, "was sitzt ihr hier so rum? In wenigen Minuten beginnt das neue Jahr!" Er beugte sich hinunter und hauchte Hermine einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, woraufhin deren Augen zu leuchten begannen. Harry schluckte, während seine Augen automatisch zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüberwanderten.

Malfoy saß dort umringt von Verehrerinnen, und eine war gerade völlig verzückt damit beschäftigt, ihn mit Trauben zu füttern, was er augenscheinlich sehr genoss. Brüsk wandte er den Kopf wieder ab und sah angestrengt zu seinen Freunden. Wieso störte ihn der Anblick so, wenn ihn der Slytherin doch nicht mehr interessieren sollte?

"Komm schon, Hermine", flüsterte Ron ihr zu, war aber immer noch laut genug, dass Harry alles verstehen konnte, "da hinten ist übrigens ein Mistelzweig..." Sie begann, rötlich zu leuchten, folgte ihm aber und Harry blieb allein zurück, sich ein wenig ausgesetzt fühlend. Mannomann, das neue Jahr begann ja großartig - er verlor das, was man wohl mehr oder weniger als Beziehung bezeichnen konnte und fand wenige Minuten später heraus, dass er sein erstes Mal mit seiner besten Freundin, die auch noch die Freundin seines besten Freundes war, verbracht hatte. Wäre nicht er der Leidtragende hätte er sicherlich laut über diese arme Person gelacht, der so ein Pech wiederfahren musste.

Er seufzte - wie schon so oft an diesem Abend - lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.

"Schläfst du etwa, Potter?" fragte da plötzlich jemand dicht vor ihm, und Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe von seinem Stuhl geplumpst wäre.

Automatisch schoss seine Hand nach vorne, schloss sich um weichen Stoff, der sich verdächtig nach Seide anfühlte, und er riss benommen seine Augen auf.

Direkt vor seinem Gesicht war Blaise Zabini, der ihn spöttisch musterte und einen pikierten Blick auf Harrys Hand warf, die sich nach wie vor in seine Robe krallte.

"Hähä", machte Harry verlegen, ließ ihn los und kam sich unglaublich blöd war, war aber im gleichen Moment dankbar, dass er wenigstens nicht vom Stuhl gefallen war, "Zabini..."

"Gut erkannt, Potter", erwiderte Blaise ironisch und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, auf den Platz an dem noch Hermine einige Minuten vorher saß.

Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl in der ungewohnten Gesellschaft des gutaussehenden Slytherin - denn das er gut aussah konnte wohl niemand abstreiten, auf der Beliebtheitsskala kam er vermutlich direkt hinter Draco, wenn sie nicht sogar auf dem gleichen Level waren - und strich sich nervös seine Robe glatt. Was konnte der Slytherin wohl von ihm wollen? "Ähm", fragte er schließlich, "was willst du hier?"

"Nanana", meinte Blaise tadelnd, "wo sind deine guten Manieren hin, Potter? Kann ich mich nicht einmal zu einer gepflegten Unterhaltung zu dir setzen?"

Harry lupfte eine Augenbraue. "Wir unterhalten uns nicht gepflegt", stellte er klar, "das haben wir noch nie getan."

Zabini lächelte charmant, machte es sich etwas bequemer und sagte dann plötzlich: "Deine Robe steht dir ausgezeichnet. Das Grün unterstreicht deine Augen."

Harry war zu perplex als irgendetwas anderes zu tun als aus reiner Gewohnheit zu antworten: "Danke... Du... siehst auch sehr gut aus." Während er sich innerlich fragte, was zum Teufel mit ihm los war. Konnte dieser Abend noch merkwürdiger werden? Vermutlich gaben Snape und McGonnagall gleich ihre Verlobung bekannt, dann wäre die Verstörung komplett. Oder Crabbe und Goyle fingen an zu strippen. Argh, was für eine Vorstellung...

Zabini bemerkte Harrys wirre Gedanken natürlich nicht sondern lächelte einfach weiter. Vermutlich hatte er das schon des öfteren an diesem Abend gehört.

Harry begann, sich ausgesprochen blöd zu fühlen - nicht unbedingt das erste Mal in den letzten Stunden, aber eindeutig am intensivsten. Er runzelte die Stirn, sah Blaise herausfordernd an und fragte dann: "War das alles, was du sagen wolltest? Dass ich gut aussehe?"

Blaise lächelte etwas breiter. "Natürlich nicht, Potter", erwiderte er, als hätte Harry etwas ganz besonders Doofes gefragt - was ja eigentlich gar nicht mal allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war, "aber ich dachte, das wäre eine gute Einleitung."

"Eine Einleitung wohin?" hakte Harry misstrauisch nach, während er sich im Geiste schon mit der irren Aufgabe befasste, einem schluchzenden Blaise schonend beizubringen, dass er leider nicht an ihm interessiert war.

"Um auf Malfoy zu sprechen zu kommen", antwortete Blaise kopfschüttelnd, während seine Lippen sich leicht abfällig kräuselten, "was hast du denn gedacht?"

Darauf antwortete Harry lieber nicht, stattdessen räusperte er sich, setzte sich kerzengrade hin und meinte um eine ausdurckslose Miene bemüht: "Ich will nicht über Malfoy sprechen."

Blaise zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. "Das ist mir herzlich egal, Potter", meinte er bloß, "ich bin ein Slytherin, sehe verdammt gut aus und bin zudem noch ein guter Schüler. Ich kriege, was ich will, und jetzt gerade will ich mit dir über Malfoy sprechen! Also, du musst nicht mal antworten, hör einfach nur zu, verstanden?"

Harry kam sich ein bißchen so vor wie in einem blöden Sketch. Das konnte doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein! "Was glaubst du denn, wer du bist?" fragte er empört, "ich lasse mir von dir doch nichts vorschreiben!"

Blaise lächelte nur wieder katzenhaft, ein Lächeln, dass sicher schon einige Mädchenherzen zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte, Harry jedoch nur noch in seiner Wut anstachelte. "Blas dich nicht so auf", erwiderte er in unangemessen fröhlichem Ton, wie Harry fand, "entweder, du setzt dich freiwillig, oder ich hexe dich an deinen dämlichen Stuhl. Du hast keinen Zauberstab, schon vergessen? Ich hingegen schon." Wie zur Bestätigung zupfte er ihn aus seinem Ärmel und schwenkte ihn elegant hin und her. Harry lehnte sich grollend in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Na toll.

"Gut, nachdem das nun geklärt wäre", fing Blaise an, während sich sein Lächeln verbreiterte und Harrys Miene sich gleichermaßen verdüsterte, "können wir ja anfangen." Er räusperte sich theatralisch. "Nun, Potter, wie ich hörte, hast du es verbockt."

"Ich?" rief Harry aufgebracht, "ich habe es verbockt? Ha, das ist jawohl der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört hab!"

Zabini grinste nur. "Malfoy legt dir sozusagen sich selbst zu Füßen und du sagst, dass du ihn nicht willst? Das nenne ich verbocken."

"Ts", machte Harry, "von wegen. Er ist komplett ausgetickt! Hat sich aufgeführt wie der letzte Idiot und erwartet, dass ich ihm das nicht übel nehme, weil für ihn ja alles so überraschend kam! Als wäre es für mich anders!"

Zabinis Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob sein Kopf wohl explodieren würde wenn sich seine Mundwinkel an den Ohren trafen. Eine durchaus reizvolle Vorstellung. "Du vergißt eins, Potter", erwiderte er gelassen, "Malfoy ist ein Slytherin. Du bist ein Gryffindor. Sagt das nicht alles?"

Harry schnaubte unwillig. "Ist das jetzt eine Entschuldigung für alles?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Für vieles, würde ich meinen." Er stand auf, strich sich seine Robe glatt und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Noch zwei Minuten bis zum Neuen Jahr, Potter", bemerkte er, "ich würd mir überlegen, wie ich das beginnen will - in der Gewissheit, das verloren zu haben, was dich wirklich glücklich machen kann - oder in den Armen der einzigen Person, die dich nicht _wegen _sondern _trotz _deines Supermanstatus begehrt."

Er stand auf und ging weg, während sich seine Robe in einem wallenden Bogen aufbauschte und Harry unangenehm an Snape erinnerte.

Er legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Phh, wenn es wenigstens so wäre, dass er noch nicht von dem Slytherin verletzt worden wäre - aber er tat es die ganze Zeit, und vermutlich fiel es ihm nicht einmal auf. Und es war ja nun auch nicht so, dass Harry bisher in Liebesdingen überaus erfolgreich gewesen war... viel mehr das Gegenteil.

Verdammt, war sein Leben verkorkst.


	22. Frohes Neues

Das letzte Kapitel! Ich weiß, sehr überraschend - übrigens auch für mich - aber nya, soweit wollte ich kommen, soweit bin ich gekommen, von daher musste jetzt Schluss sein! Ich überlege übrigens, ob ich das ganze nochmal aus Dracos Sicht schreibe... Was haltet ihr davon?

Soo, ansonsten bedanke ich mich natürlich nochmal bei allen Reviewern - ihr seid wirklich die Größten! Danke, danke, danke für jeden Review... Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitelchen gefällt euch jetzt auch!

Tjaa, das mit Hermine hat euch geschockt... Mich übrigens auch, man was hab ich gelacht als ich das vor mich hingetippt habe. Ich fand das extremst witzig, auch wenn es natürlich einige logische Lücken aufweist - aber das fällt unter künstlerische Freiheit ;)

Ganz besonders großer Dank gilt natürlich meinen lieben Reviewern vom letzten Mal: popcorn1986, Nachtschattenelfe, Juliet, daughter-of-deep-night, Soulfish, oAmyBlacko, Viviann, Reiko-Yamaoka, Draco1990, Severina35, wobbeltierchen, Danica, Silithiel, AlyshaNemesis, zissy und natsucat!

Und Severina35 erhebe ich jetzt mal auf einen Ehrenthron, weil sie seit dem ersten Kapitel dabei ist! DAAAAAAAAAAAANKE!

XXX

Sein Blick schweifte langsam durch den Saal und blieb schließlich an einer überdimensionalen Uhr hängen, deren Minutenzeiger gerade noch einen Schritt auf die Zwölf zu machte. Noch eine Minute. Die Bewegung des Sekundenzeigers kam ihm mit einem Mal bedrohlich vor und das Ticken schwoll zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm in seinen Ohren an.

Entschlossen stand er auf und sah von der Uhr weg. Na gut, dachte er grimmig, alles oder nichts.

Mit einigen langen Schritten war er bei Malfoys Tisch, der jetzt gespielt überrascht den Kopf hob - zuvor lag er nämlich, zu Harrys Empörung, im Schoss eines blöde vor sich hin kichernden Mädchens - und mit leichtem Grinsen fragte: "Oh, Potter - wolltest du auch noch Weintrauben? Ich fürchte, die sind alle."

Harry brachte irgendwie ein mehr oder minder freundliches Lächeln zuwege. Vermutlich hatte er das verdient, auch wenn er den Slytherin dafür am liebsten erwürgt hätte. "Nein, Malfoy", erwiderte er im gleichen Tonfall, "eigentlich wollte ich zu dir. Oder bist du zu beschäftigt?"

Sein Herz verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen und jeder Muskel seines Körpers war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Wenn der Blonde ihn jetzt abwies - dann hatten sie halt Pech gehabt. Er würde es nicht noch einmal versuchen, soviel stand fest. Er war über seinen Schatten gesprungen - jetzt war es an Malfoy, seinen Stolz zu bezwingen.

"Hmm", machte Malfoy nachdenklich und maß Harry mit einem langen Blick, "ich schätze, das bin ich. Komm noch mal so in 10 Minuten rum."

Harrys Gesicht versteinerte und er bohrte seine Fingernägel so fest in seinen Handballen, dass es schon weh tat. Er schluckte und räusperte sich. "Mal sehen", nuschelte er, wünschte sich sehnlichst seine Stimme hätte nicht so schrecklich enttäuscht geklungen und drehte sich um.

Ganz langsam ließ er seine Lider senken, während er den Stein, der sich auf sein Herz niedersenkte, tunlichst ignorierte und mit eckigen Bewegungen wieder zurückging. War ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen bei Malfoy, diesem stolzen Vollidioten. Wahrscheinlich würde dieser erst wieder mit Harry sprechen, wenn er sich windend vor ihm auf dem Boden warf - und danach stand Harry der Sinn eigentlich nicht.

Er seufzte leise und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr. Noch 20 Sekunden... Und allem Anschein nach würde er das Jahr wohl mal wieder alleine beginnen. Wie toll.

Vor ihm auf den Tisch erschienen plötzlich etwa ein Dutzend Sektgläser, während sich der Schulmeister erhob und ein leises Räuspern vernehmen ließ.

"Erheben wir die Gläser", sagte er in dem ihm eigenen, fröhlichen und für Harry völlig deplatzierten Singsang, woraufhin alle wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach den Sektgläsern griffen und wie auf Kommando anfingen, die Uhr anzustarren und lauthals im Chor zu grölen: "Zehn.. Neun.. Acht... Sieben..."

Harry sah dem Treiben gelangweilt zu und blieb - ohne Glas - auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Zwar erwarteten wohl Hermine und Ron, dass er sich in den nächsten Sekunden zu ihnen gesellte - doch dann dabei zu zu sehen, wie diese sich fröhlich zum Beginn des Neuen Jahres hin küssten, war einfach mehr, als er jetzt ertragen konnte.

"Sechs... Fünf... Vier..."

Eine Hand langte über Harrys Schulter hinweg nach einem Sektglas, und Harry beugte sich ein wenig vor damit wer auch immer hinter ihm war besser an das Glas herankam. Dieser Jemand zog ihn jedoch wieder zurück, drückte ihm ein Sektglas in die Hand und stellte sich dann mit einem für ihn so typischen Grinsen vor ihn hin, dass Harry einen Moment lang ganz schwindelig wurde.

"Drei... Zwei... Eins... - FROHES NEUES!"

Überall um sie herum flogen Konfetti und Luftschlangen durch die Gegend, Feuerwerke illuminierten die Decke über ihnen und die Schüler begannen, wie wild herum zu springen und sich gegenseitig zu umarmen.

Harry rührte sich nicht.

Draco Malfoy dagegen schon. Er hob sein Glas, stieß leicht mit Harry an und flüsterte: "Frohes Neues Jahr, Potter."

"Frohes Neues, Malfoy", hörte Harry sich selbst antworten, bevor er automatisch das Glas an seine Lippen führte und einen Schluck trank.

Malfoy lächelte, warf kurz einen Blick auf die ausgelassen feiernde Menge hinter sich und meinte dann: "Meinst du, irgendwer wird uns vermissen?"

Harry ließ kurz seine Augen über die Tanzfläche gleiten und antwortete dann, während sich seine Wangen rot färbten und er unmöglich den Slytherin ansehen konnte: "Wenn ja, ist es mir auch egal."

Dracos Augen begannen zu leuchten und Harry erhob sich, stellte mit entschlossener Miene sowohl sein wie auch Malfoys Glas wieder auf den Tisch und zog den Slytherin dann durch die Eingangshalle ganz nach draußen, in die mit Schnee überzogene Landschaft, über ihnen nur der mit Sternen gespickte Nachthimmel.

"Du hast mich warten lassen", beschwerte er sich dann und warf dem Blonden einen schrägen Blick zu. Dieser grinste nur.

"Du mich auch", erwiderte er lakonisch.

Harry grinste ebenfalls und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. "Dann sind wir ja quitt", meinte er und sah zum Himmel herauf, in dem gerade eine überdimensionale Rakete explodiert war und in feinen Funken zu Boden fiel.

"Ja", antwortete Malfoy knapp und stellte sich dicht neben ihn. Ihre Fingerknöchel berührten sich leicht und Harry erschauerte leicht.

"Kalt?" fragte Draco leicht besorgt, und Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein", erwiderte er, "nur... nervös."

Der Slytherin nickte und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. "Ich auch", gab er leise zurück.

Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen wandten sie sich dann einander zu und sahen sich in die Augen.

Harry glaubte wieder einmal, in dem schimmernden Silber von Malfoys Augen einfach zu versinken und dann jämmerlich zu ertrinken, war sich aber sicher, dass das ein schöner Tod wäre. Er hob die Hand und strich Malfoy eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Gelkopf", flüsterte er neckend.

Malfoy grinste schief. "Föhnfrisur", erwiderte er spöttisch und griff in Harrys Haare, die noch unordentlicher als sonst abstanden.

Harrys Mundwinkel kräuselten sich leicht. "Arroganter Schleimbeutel", murmelte er, während er noch ein Stück näher an Malfoy heranrückte.

"Stolzer Vollidiot", kam es von Draco zurück, und dann berührten sich endlich ihre Lippen.

Über ihnen begrüßte sie das Neue Jahr mit einem immensen Feuerwerk und nicht allzu weit entfernt fiel eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel, was von beiden unbemerkt blieb.

Sie hätten sowieso keine Wünsche gehabt.


End file.
